


Familiar Faces

by CollectionTyphoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is dark because his job involves killing, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bartender!Magnus Bane, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dark Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Edging, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, First Dates, Flashbacks, Hitman!Alec Lightwood, Homelessness, Humans, Humans AU, Hurt Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, I’ll give warnings each chapter, Jealous Alec, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Killer!Alec Lightwood, Light BDSM, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Orgasm Denial, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protectiveness, Rich!Alec Lightwood, Rule Negotiation, Rules, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Magnus Bane, Swearing, There’s also lots of sex, Top Alec Lightwood, Torture, Violence, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, but don’t be fooled he’s smol and needs to be protected, face fucking, he’s just a precious bean with a hard past, mentions of attempted murder, that comes later though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollectionTyphoon/pseuds/CollectionTyphoon
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the boss of the Shadowhunters, a secret organisation of hitmen hired by clients to take out the baddest of the bad. He runs on control, whether it be in his job or inside of the bedroom.What happens when he meets Magnus Bane, a man who makes Alec feel things he’d never thought he could? Magnus isn’t like the others, and Alec is quickly falling for this man. What happens when the same man is put at risk because of Alec’s job?Alec will go to any means necessary to protect Magnus, but will it be enough? Especially when Magnus has his own past that he’s running from..***DISCLAIMERBDSM will be introduced later on, but Alec is still heavily dominant in the beginning. Don’t worry though, all sexual encounters between Magnus and Alec will be safe, sane and consensual. Alec is dark, but never towards Magnus.Updates on SundaysComments appreciated.Enjoy reading.





	1. A Hunger Inside

**Author's Note:**

> “Do you trust me?” Alec whispered. His face seemed closer, his breath mixing with Magnus’ in the air.
> 
> “I just met you. Why would I trust you?”
> 
> The tattooed man’s smile wavered for a second, before he shook his head and plastered it back on.
> 
> “Good answer.”

Drops of sweat pooled at the rim of the glass in Alec’s hand. His thumb darted out to wipe the little drops of perspiration away from the surface, his gaze remaining straight ahead.

If you were to follow that gaze, you too would spot the entrancing figure that lured Alec’s attention towards him and away from the other hot bodies in the Pandemonium nightclub. The figure’s body moved like ripples of water, an enchanted serpent with steamy eyes and slightly-parted lips. It seemed like he knew how to move every inch of his body to capture Alec’s stare. How to use the features of his face to just grab and _pull_.

Alec noticed his eyes first. They were a deep abyss of brown and black, innocent yet cunning. As they drifted closed, feeling the drum of the music and the movements of his body, Alec could almost spot little flecks of gold peeping from the cracks between his eyelids.

His concentration was snatched by the mysterious man, as he noticed a different motion slightly beneath the closed eyes. Alec dragged his own towards the new movement and found the man’s lips.

They were the perfect shape. Not too plump, but definitely prominent by every means. The god of a man had his bottom lip deliciously trapped between his teeth. As the top row grazed at the skin, Alec felt his body heat up and his stare darkened. He imagined slamming those lips against his own. He thought about the feel of that mouth, and the sounds he could rip from it, the whimpers as he pleasantly forced his tongue inside. And he imagined the groans and moans as he’d let those pretty lips wrap around him, pushing himself into that tight throat and feeling the vibrations as the heat only got tighter and tighter.

Speaking of tight. Alec felt the heat intensify at that tight ass. It was curved and shaped and filled out those leather pants with perfection. Lust scraped at Alec’s nerves and he wanted to grab it, feel the weight of those golden globes in his hands, and bury himself in that sweet hole. Yes, Alec wanted him. And Alec always got what Alec wanted.

“I want him.” Alec turned to Jace, who was sitting next to him. His brother was also scanning the crowd, but for a totally different reason. Jace followed Alec’s stare to where he was soaking up the man.

“ _Focus_ , Alec.” The blonde retorted.

“I _want_ him.” The dark-haired man repeated, his voice border-lining a throaty growl.

“Jesus, Alec. We have a mission to complete. Can you for once try thinking with your head instead of your dick?”

Alec met Jace with an intense look, his eyes turning cold.

“Who’s the boss here, Jace? Who’s in charge of this mission?” Alec raised a brow that left no room for argument.

“Shit, man. Fine. I’ll get Izzy to come up when she’s finished with Raphael.” Jace let up, rolling his eyes and letting Alec pass him the file. “This better be worth it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec scoffed, “Just bring the target in and don’t disturb me for the rest of the night. We can revise things tomorrow.”

He stood up, eyes roaming over the bronzed man, and turned to leave. As he walked forward, Alec hesitated, and turned back to face the blonde.

“And Jace?” Alec added, making Jace peer up, a quizzical look flashed behind his eyes. “Thanks.”

Jace blinked for a moment. He saw the look of vulnerability in Alec’s eyes, and knew what his brother needed. He smiled reassuringly.

“It’s okay, Alec. I understand. It’s _okay_.” He repeated, and the vulnerability he’d spotted in his brother’s face was gone almost as soon as it had come.

“Right.”

The two stayed, just looking at each other for a few moments. An unspoken tension threatening to creep in until Jace suddenly chuckled and brought his eyes to the floor.

“Go on, big bro.” His little brother grinned, shaking his head. “Go get some ass. We’ll take care of the job.”

And so that’s what Alec did.

 

* * *

 

A large hand wrapped around Magnus’ waist for the third time that night. He’d told the other two guys he wasn’t interested there and then, shooting them down without a second glance. When he turned around to banish this third guy though, he stopped. The Indonesian man knew it was only a matter of time before he was approached by this tattooed, dark angel, what with how he’d caught him staring all night. Magnus smirked to himself.

“Can I get you a drink?” The taller guy asked, his eyes roaming over Magnus’ body. Magnus’ smirk only grew as he stopped moving said body and snatched up the mojito that he’d left on the bar, holding it up to Alec.

“As you can see, mine is _very_ full, thank you.” He teased. A sense of smugness flooded his body as he noticed the man’s look of surprise at the unnoticed drink. The look, however, was soon replaced with one of confidence.

“You know, you shouldn’t just leave your drink like that. Anyone could have done anything to it.” Alec shook his head, locking eyes with Magnus, and stepped intimately close. “There are some really _dangerous_ people out there.”

Magnus shivered as he felt the man’s warm breath, muttering those words into his ear. His voice was low and rough, and it made Magnus so fucking horny. He gulped as Alec flashed him a knowing smile.

“Oh, really?” Magnus baited.

“Yeah.” Came the reply. Alec’s grip tightened on Magnus’ waist, their fronts now pressed hotly together. Magnus could feel the oxygen seep from his lungs under Alec’s ravishing stare. “The name’s Alec.”

“Is that short for something?” Magnus managed to blurt out, eyebrow raised.

“Alexander.”

Magnus nodded. Alec looked at him pointedly.

“Um, I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane.” The smaller man felt Alec’s touch move further down his waist and land on his hip. The touch was firm yet soft, just threatening to move to where Magnus wanted it the most.

“Well, _Magnus Bane_ , how about that drink?”

Their bodies felt impossibly close, and Alec pushed his groin into Magnus’. He felt Magnus involuntarily buck, and faintly chuckled. Not a proper laugh, but way too animated to be a grin. He had the man right where he wanted him, like he always knew he would.

“Sounds good.” Magnus stared up through dark lashes, innocent eyes burning into Alec’s desire-filled ones. Fuck, that did something to him. “Or... we could get out of here.”

Alec did that chuckle thing again.

“Eager are we? I like it.” Magnus could only nod, frantically, the air becoming way too thick now.

“My place or yours?” He questioned, holding back moans. Alec had barely even touched him, yet Magnus felt like putty in his hands.

“Mine.” Alec growled, his hand moving and grasping Magnus’ in a bruising grip. “No need for a cab. I have my own ride.”

“Let’s go then.” Magnus breathed, winking, and bit his lip.

Alec felt something inside of him jump. He wanted to devour the man right then and there. Wanted to bend him over the bar and fuck him into oblivion. But they had all night, and something told him that he wanted to take his time with this man. Something was different about him. He wasn’t like the others.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was never one to get hyped over things like posh cars. He preferred an expensive taste in other things such as the one-off purchase he’d made at Gucci last year, or when he and his friend Catarina had decided to live a little and take the train instead of the bus. Magnus wasn’t really poor, by any means, but that didn’t mean he could afford to spend buckets of money on unnecessary things when he had better things to worry about, than his urge to splurge. Not to mention, he didn’t do nearly as many shifts at the Pandemonium as he’d like, particularly when he was distracted by tall, dark and handsome men who looked at him like they’d die in a matter of minutes if they didn’t have his body on theirs right that second. Hey, shoot him for having a good time.

“Nice car?” It came out more like a question than a compliment.

Looking at the matte black car, he could identify that it was a Mercedez-Benz, but that was pretty much about it. He guessed it was expensive. _Probably_. How would he know? What he drove was nothing like this, in any way, shape or form. Or price tag.

“Thanks.” Alec shrugged. “This model shouldn’t be out till next Summer, but I was able to pull some strings.”

“Strings? So, you’re a really _persuasive_ guy? Oh, are you a lawyer or something?” Magnus babbled, not too sure what he was talking about himself. _A persuasive guy? Pull yourself together, Magnus_!

Whilst Magnus internally reprimanded himself, Alec could only smirk. The way Magnus was rambling was fucking adorable. _Wait, what?_ Alec shook his head of those thoughts and opened the back door for the smaller man. _He may be cute, but he’s also hot as fuck, and he’s not gonna ravish himself just stood here babbling._

“After you.” Alec gestured towards the open car, feeling satisfied when Magnus stopped his verbal word-vomit and got inside. The taller man followed after him and shut the door.

The inside of the car was just as Magnus had expected it to be. It looked as luxurious as the outside did. The interior was monochrome, with classy shades of greys and blacks blurring together. The chair he sat on felt uncharacteristically comfy for a car and he could sense that the carpet beneath their feet was just as soft. On top of all that, he could faintly smell the scent of new-car, mixed in with the cloud of cigarette smoke that wafted in from the gang of smokers stood outside of Pandemonium. Mostly, he could sense the presence of a third body in the car, sat behind the wheel at the drivers seat.

“Um... hello?” Magnus hesitated, addressing this new man. The man nodded curtly towards him, his gaze landing on him for a few seconds longer than necessary, before bringing it back to the road and starting the car.

“Designated driver. Don’t worry about him.” Alec spoke nonchalantly, not taking his eyes from the confused man. “Back home, please, Sebastian.”

“Of course, Mr Lightwood.” The chauffeur replied. Then, Alec reached his hand out towards the back of the front seat, making Magnus frown for a second, before his fingers brushed a tiny button and pushed. A blacked-out divider began to raise up in front of them, blocking their view to the chauffeur, and, presumably, his to them.

“It’s soundproof. The windows are blacked out too, so people can’t see inside.” Alec mentioned. “I’d like to have a little privacy when I’m driving you crazy.”

Those words did drive Magnus crazy. In fact, _this_ was crazy. The fact that Magnus had just gotten into some random guy’s car without hesitation, and now it seemed like he had no way of getting out. He couldn’t even call the driver for help, however, something told him he wouldn’t have done anything if he could hear him anyway. Typical Magnus, always thinking with his dick. He was definitely going against his better judgement here-

“Hey.” A warm voice interrupted his thoughts. “It’s okay. You’re safe here. You can always leave, if that’s what you want.”

Alec’s kind words held no room for games or malice. He gently took his hand.

“ _Do_ you want to leave?”

“No.” Magnus replied. Because he didn’t. Alec stared deeply into his eyes, hazel orbs penetrating brown hollows of desire.

“Do you trust me?” Alec whispered. His face seemed closer, his breath mixing with Magnus’ in the air.

“I just met you. Why would I trust you?”

The tattooed man’s smile wavered for a second, before he shook his head and plastered it back on.

“Good answer.”

Alec moved closer, an agonisingly slow pace. Magnus felt a large hand on his chest, pushing him back against the inside of the door nearest to him. A thick presence loomed over his body and he faintly noticed Alec moving so he was slightly on top of him. The hand trailed down, just brushing the top of his belt. Magnus felt his own breath quicken.

Their faces were almost touching now. Alec slid one of his fingers into a belt loop on Magnus’ leather pants, lightly tugging. His other hand grasped onto the collar of Magnus’ shirt, gently feeling the material bunch in his hand.

“Do you want me?” Alec whispered.

Magnus blinked for a moment, processing that he’d just been asked another question. It was hard to focus on Alec’s voice when his hands felt so promising.

“Y-Yes.” Magnus breathed, absentmindedly biting his lip. He noticed Alec zoning in on the movement, his hazel eyes seemed to darken about three shades.

Without warning, Alec was moving forward and his lips were on Magnus’. The smaller man’s bottom lip was dragged from between his teeth and roughly sucked into Alec’s mouth. For a second, Magnus forgot how to breathe, soft and warm lips firmly pushing into his, snatching away the air in his very lungs. This only intensified when he felt Alec’s tongue licking forcefully at Magnus’ mouth, demanding to be granted entrance. Not wanting to deny the man of his needs, Magnus mercifully parted his lips, allowing Alec access. Swirls of grey and black and hazel and pink blurred behind Magnus’ closed eyelids. He could taste Alec everywhere as their tongues fought for dominance, a fight won by Alec’s relentlessness.

They kissed for a few minutes as the car continued to take them to their destination, briefly stopping every so often to catch their breath before plunging back into each other. The temperature of the small space became unimaginably heated as the two men savoured each other’s mouths, hot thick air coating them like an invisible blanket.

Suddenly, Alec pulled back. Magnus’ brow creased slightly, confusion visiting him for a second. He was about to ask what the problem was until Alec’s face buried itself into the other man’s neck, kissing, sucking and biting at the caramel skin. A shattered moan escaped from Magnus’ throat and he involuntarily jerked towards Alec’s touch, leaning his neck to the side and granting further access. He could feel Alec’s smirk brush his skin before he continued to paint pretty bruises and marks on the neck below him, leaving a delicate trail of spit in it’s path.

“S-So,” Magnus shivered beneath the touch of Alec’s talented mouth. “Are you more of a - _ah_ \- a flower or cologne man?” He wavered as Alec nibbled on a particularly sensitive area of Magnus’ neck, his hands gripping onto the back of his seat.

Much to Magnus’ dismay, the hazel-eyed man discontinued his actions and abruptly, moved back so he could look into his eyes. His eyes were narrowed and eyebrows raised, surprise creeping over the edges of his beautiful features.

“What, about _anything_ that i’ve done, made you think I could be a _bottom_?” His words weren’t aggressive or insulted, but more like that was the last thing he’d expected Magnus to say. Alec hadn’t been asked something like that by someone like Magnus in a long, _long_ time. The men he’d usually brought back at night for a quick fuck had always assumed Alec was a top, which he’d guessed was because of his tall height and domineering tendencies. And don’t get them wrong, Alec _was_ a top.

He’d tried it both ways, obviously, mostly when he’d first come out as gay. In fact, his first time, he’d bottomed for someone and it hadn’t been _awful_ , particularly for a first time. But, quickly, he realised that he leant towards the top role way more than he did with the bottom one. His dominance, he found, was exerted more easily as a top. He loved to watch his partner writhing and squirming underneath him, their body trembling with pleasure as they took what he’d give them. Especially during foreplay, when he’d slide his fingers inside of them, searching for that tiny bundle of nerves and watching their back arch when he finally found it. It was exhilarating, for Alec, knowing he was the one in control and causing this pleasure. Pleasure, that he could just as easily take away.

The power he’d have in the bedroom made him feel high. It was a different kind of power than the one he had on a daily basis at work. So, incredibly _different_. That power was dangerous. Deadly, even. This power was beautiful, a force of energy that caressed his nerves and kept him level-headed with bliss and control. It was perfect, the way it made him feel like he was on cloud nine, and allowed the tension in his mind and body to seep out with every command.

“Hey, it’s the 21st Century.” Magnus pulled Alec from his thoughts, still breathing heavily. “And I don’t believe in stereotypes.”

Something inside Alec warmed. Just a tiny fraction. Almost unnoticeable, but, it was there. Truth is, Alec was grateful that Magnus had asked. That he’d considered what Alec wanted and didn’t assume by his expectations. And when he looked into his eyes, searching for any trace of a joke, all he found was a genuine consideration.

Alec shook his head in disbelief, letting out one of his breathy chuckles. And then, his gaze darkened again, burning into Magnus’. Because, it was true that Magnus’ question had impressed Alec, but now he needed to make sure that Magnus knew his answer.

“Well, how’s this for you?” Alec’s voice dripped with confidence, no sign of hesitation or doubt laced his face. “When I get you in my bed, I’m gonna be touching and _teasing_ the _fuck_ out of you. So much, that you’ll be grabbing onto the sheets and just _begging_ for my body. You’ll be a panting, pleading mess, the only thing on your mind being how much you want me to _let you cum_. Which I will, if you’ve been good. And then, when I decide you’ve had enough, I’ll bring your wrists behind your back, roughly bend you over, and _slowly_ slide into you so I can finally fuck you into oblivion and give you the release that you’ll so desperately crave.”

Well. That was... blunt. What _the fuck_ was Magnus supposed to say to that? And how _the fuck_ had Alec managed to spew that absolute filth like he was talking about the most casual thing in the world. Like he was talking about things he needed to buy on his next shopping trip, listing them off to Magnus like a checklist. Magnus thought he was gonna die there and then, his half-hard cock probably glistened with arousal all from Alec’s sinful words. He didn’t know how he’d survive the night if the man continued like this. But at the same time, he didn’t think he wanted to, if it meant Alec was going to keep looking at him like that.

“ _Alexander_.” Magnus moaned, coaxing a proud smugness onto Alec’s features. The man was already falling apart.

“Want me to do that, Magnus? Control you? Make you cum underneath me? Let me take care of you?” Alec’s hand travelled in between Magnus’ legs, where he needed it most. It was the lightest touch. Magnus wanted more. He _needed_ more.

“Y-Yes.. _Please_.” Magnus bucked his hips, seeking further pressure on his groin. Alec only chuckled and took his hand away, leaving Magnus to grunt in frustration.

“Patience.” Alec smirked. “You’ll get what you want soon enough.”

Magnus gently sighed, calming himself down. This man was going to be the end of him. He was sure of it.


	2. Fire On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fucking Christ.” Alec grunted. “You don’t know what you do to me.”
> 
> Magnus swallowed and gathered himself. He peered back at him with innocent eyes, a small smile gracing his face. 
> 
> “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Settle in guys cos this is a long one. A lot longer than I intended, but I wanted to make sure I gave our boys a good first time. So yeah.
> 
> *** SMUT SMUT SMUT ***

When they arrived at Alec’s place, Magnus was surprised to find himself in a car parking lot. He didn’t really know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t that. In fact, he’d pretty much forgotten that they’d been going to an actual destination, his mind getting lost in the sweet bliss of Alec’s lips and the promise of his words.

Still a little dazed from their kissing session, he accepted Alec’s hand, allowing him to gently guide him from the car. When the fog in Magnus’ head had cleared enough, he allowed himself to take in his surroundings.

The parking lot was large enough, spacious with high ceilings. However, it wasn’t necessarily the _layout_ of the place that Magnus found himself observing, but rather the _ridiculous amount_ of fancy cars displayed around in neat, organised rows. And it wasn’t the number of cars that surprised him, because he had no doubt that this was a complex where multiple people lived, but rather the expense and presentation of each car.

Like Alec’s Mercedez-Benz, these cars looked like they were fit to drive around the gods. The colours were vibrant and sleek, with rich finishes and lavish undertones. There wasn’t a scratch in sight, nor a shine out of place. Magnus took in each vehicle with slight disturbance, thinking to himself how they seemingly dripped with fine taste and six-figure bills. He felt extremely out of place, even as he held Alec’s hand in his.

From the corner of his eye, Magnus noticed the chauffeur that he’d semi-met earlier on, tossing a charcoal coloured jacket in Alec’s direction. As the tattooed man grabbed it, Magnus levelled his vision away from the vehicles and towards the movement. He shot Alec a questioning look as he began approaching him with the jacket, holding it out.

“Wear this.” Alec nodded towards the material, stretching his arm forward, and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “The heating in the elevator is broken, and it’s not much warmer in here. They’re working on getting it fixed, but... this will have to do for now.”

Magnus smiled softly, subtly nodding back and accepting the tender gesture. He took the item and put it around his shoulders, feeling it’s delicate weight, before gracefully sliding his arms through and tugging it around his body.

“Thanks.” He grinned at the taller man, who simply shrugged and wormed an arm around his waist, leading him across the parking lot. After a few of minutes of walking, the two reached an elevator at the end of the lot.

The doors were a glistening steel, and held not a fingerprint in sight. It looked brand new, like it hadn’t been touched before. Or like it was someone’s sole job to clean the thing, keep it polished and welcoming. Maybe the same person that must have been hired to clean the never-ending supply of elaborate engines now behind them, cleaned the elevator too.

The chauffeur, _Sebastian_ , Magnus remembered, moved to the side of them and pressed the button for the elevator. Seeing the numbers above the elevator gradually decrease, the three waited in silence until a bright ‘P’ was displayed and the immaculate doors slid open. Then, Alec beckoned Magnus inside, tugging at his wrist and bringing him close. Sebastian followed curtly, standing in front of the couple and facing the now closed doors, his back to them and his posture stiff.

Magnus shyly smirked as he felt Alec’s thumb gently caress his wrist, their shoulders touching. He looked down and to the side, avoiding eye contact with the man and hiding his blush in his shoulder. Briefly, he thought he’d caught a glimpse of a grin from Alec as well, but pushed that thought away, excusing that it was probably his imagination.

There were a few moments spent in the lift as it moved, silence wavering in the air, before it abruptly stopped.

“Have a good night, Sebastian.” Magnus heard Alec speak in a formal tone as the doors opened. Sebastian gave an acknowledging nod to the pair, quickly glancing towards Magnus before throwing his gaze at Alec.

“You too, Mr Lightwood.” Sebastian replied, a smile on his face not quite meeting his eyes.

“Oh, _I will_.” Alec said, but Sebastian had already gone, the doors were closed and he had turned to face Magnus. His voice, as a comparison to the one he’d used moments ago with the driver, had deepened, becoming rough and intimate. A hint of a smirk played on his lips as his hazel eyes burned into Magnus’ chocolate ones. His hand reached out to press another one of the buttons for the floor numbers, stare never breaking from Magnus’.

The Indonesian man also noticed how alarmingly close their bodies were now. Alec’s front pressed tightly into his as he walked forward, getting closer and closer. Instinctively, Magnus felt himself gingerly moving back, the heat that he’d felt in the car creeping up once again, turning his brain into a ball of cotton. But as he’d move further away, Alec only followed, immediately closing the distance.

Eventually, Magnus’ back hit the elevator wall behind him, his body consequently coming to a halt. Alec smugly raised an eyebrow, loving the flush of Magnus’ face. He brought one of his hands to the side of Magnus’ head, resting the palm on the wall beside him. Alec’s other hand gripped at Magnus’ hip, faintly pushing their groins together.

“I like seeing you like this,” he whispered, their faces so close that there was no need for a louder volume, “wearing my jacket, all hot and flustered underneath my touch.”

Magnus was sure he was developing a voice kink. What he wasn’t sure about, was if this new kink was for _any_ low and sultry voice, or if it existed specifically for Alec’s. Either way, he knew that was the reason for his weakening knees and shortened breaths. Well, other than the muscular, confident body pressing him to a wall.

Magnus’ eyes flickered to Alec’s lips, and his teeth absentmindedly grazed down onto his own bottom one, biting down onto the flesh and suppressing a gasp. His skin tingled under Alec’s warm breath, continuing to suck roughly on half of his lip. Finally, Alec’s expression morphed from smug and cheeky, to one of lust and desire, like some sort of angelic predator. And then, Magnus felt something else on his lip.

“Stop doing that.”

The hand from Magnus’ hip had been moved to his face, and Alec was now swiping the pad of his thumb over Magnus’ bottom lip, freeing it from his mouth. It was a gentle, intimate touch that almost made Magnus quiver beneath it, his heart jumping delicately.

“You’re making it hard for me to control myself.”

 _Hm_ , Magnus thought, _it seems like Alexander has a kink of his own._

“Then don’t.”

Magnus watched with an edging satisfaction as Alec’s eyes immediately blackened, penetrating into Magnus’ soul. He looked like he wanted to rip Magnus’ clothes off and just take him then and there, in that glorified elevator. And for a moment, Magnus thought that that was what he might actually do. Just fuck him against the wall, snatch the air from his lungs to keep for himself, coaxing pleas and moans from the shorter man.

Instead, long fingers brushed against magnus’ jawline, cupping his chin and tilting his face towards Alec’s. He found himself putting up no resistance, just melting under the sensation of the contact.

Alec’s grip was so enticingly strong, but not crossing to the point of bruising. He was holding Magnus like he was made of glass. Like if he applied too much pressure, the man would simply break away beneath him. Like the wrong move would cause him to shatter into tiny pieces, landing in a soft pile on the floor after slipping through his fingers. And he looked at him like he was a precious artefact, fragile and in need of his protection. Alec held Magnus like he was his.

Magnus shrugged the thoughts away, pinning them on Alec’s obvious dominant tendencies, at least those in the bedroom. After all, they were still just strangers. But then... why did Alec keep looking at him like that. Like he was something _more_.

Magnus couldn’t afford to think about these things. He couldn’t _really_ afford to think about anything, not when Alec’s lips were moving closer and closer to his, his mind clouding with fog and pure _need_.

Pins and needles tingled pleasantly over Magnus’ jaw, his neck extended slightly to meet Alec’s height. Alec wasn’t _insanely_ taller than Magnus, but he still had a few inches on the man, and their position wasn’t helping Magnus’ case either. The way he’d crowded Magnus to the wall and pinned him there with his intense stare and impressively broad shoulders, he seemed to tower over Magnus. In reality, Magnus knew that if he just stepped on his tippy-toes, he’d probably be the same height as Alec. But then again, that wouldn’t do anything to take away the intimidating way Alec merely existed. The man just emanated rays of power. A sheer, _natural_ power derived from confidence and control. And although it was intimidating, it was also warm and comforting, and made Magnus feel sort of... safe?.. There he was, getting carried away again.

Alec was impossibly close now, slowly shutting his eyes and gripping Magnus tighter. Magnus felt his stomach flutter with excitement. Just a few more centimetres and he could finally have Alec’s mouth on his, their lips practically brushing. He felt his own eyes closing, breathing Alec in, leaning into his touch, nearly there..

He heard a faint dinging noise, but chose to pay it no mind; he was finally going to kiss Alec again. His lips had felt so beautiful in the car, moving at a slow but incredible pace, giving Magnus just what he needed.

Becoming impatient, Magnus decided to, _fuck it_ , and finally close the distance between them. Ready to show Alec how much he wanted him-

His lips met air.

Magnus opened his eyes in confusion. Alec was no longer in front of him, his body feeling cold where Alec’s was pressed just moments ago. He turned to spot the man in question, who was now stood outside of the elevator, that stupid smug grin plastered on his face. The lust still remained as his eyes raked over Magnus’ body, basking in his frustration.

“Like I said in the car,” Alec began, eyes brightening as Magnus pouted adorably, “ _patience_.”

Magnus sighed, reluctantly dragging himself from the wall and releasing a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. He exited the elevator, following Alec’s lead down a corridor.

The corridor was wide and long, the kind that seemed to get longer and longer the further down you got. A crimson carpet covered the floor, specks of gold and amber intertwining in the thread, glistening slightly under the modern lights fixed into the ceiling. The ceiling, along with the walls, was also a shade of amber, making the corridor seem more spacious and welcoming to any visitors or inhabitants. Various framed photos and paintings were dotted around in random places, adding to the inviting aesthetic. It looked like a corridor fit for a 5-star hotel, but something told Magnus that this wasn’t a hotel.

“Patience?” He frowned, eyes narrowing scoldingly as he zoned back in. “I’ll have you know that I _am_ a very patient man. But you... y-you don’t just _dangle_ a bone in front of a dog, a-and then take it away, no warning. The dog’s just gonna get frustrated.”

“Are you comparing yourself to a dog?” Alec glanced towards Magnus, amusement covering his face.

“No.” Magnus grumbled, looking anywhere but Alec.

“ _Hm_.” The tattooed man muttered, before shrugging. “Well, you _are_ cute. And besides, you look extra hot when you’re frustrated.”

“ _Please_ don’t tell me you have an animal kink or something.” Magnus ignored Alec’s compliments, desperate to keep his blush at bay. “Because, _hey_ , I don’t judge. But personally, I’m not into that.”

He felt a sense of accomplishment upon hearing Alec laugh. It was short and restrained, like a guffaw. It was unexpected, considering Alec’s dark and mysterious demeanour he’d been showing all night, so Magnus felt slightly surprised at the sound. But he quickly accepted a wave of pride, knowing he’d been the one to pull that sound from him. And it was a beautiful sound too. Magnus didn’t think anything about this man could be less than stunning.

“ _Ha ha_.” Alec sarcastically retorted when he’d calmed down. “Nah, don’t worry, I’m not a furry.”

Magnus felt his own chuckle escape. He shook his head exasperatedly.

“What even is this conversation?” The rhetorical question being more towards the situation than Alec.

He giggled in disbelief, with Alec returning a smile. Magnus was glad that Alec had a sense of humour instead of just his looks, and that it easily bounced off of Magnus’. Not that he’d expected them to do much more talking, but it did help to avoid any awkward silences or moments that he’d experienced with other one-night-stands in the past.

Suddenly, Alec stopped in front of a mahogany door situated on the left wall. As far as Magnus could tell, this was the only one on this level, guessing that the people who lived there liked their space and privacy to be extra secure.

Magnus faced the same door as Alec, knowing this was obviously his apartment. He observed the rose gold lettering of a metal “X-1” bolted sophisticatedly at the side, a rectangular buzzer underneath it. He couldn’t wait to get inside so he could finally take Alec’s clothes off and just forget his own name.

With a sinful look, Alec reached his arm across Magnus’ front, the palm of his hand travelling along Magnus’ chest in the smallest of touches. Magnus still let his breath hitch as he felt Alec observe his face. He then realised Alec had loosened the pressure and was now feeling the inside of the jacket Magnus was wearing. He slipped his hand inside it and pulled out a shiny metal key, chuckling as Magnus flushed.

As soon as Alec’s gaze was off of Magnus and focusing on unlocking his door, Magnus felt his eyes widen as he took a quiet but deep breath. Magnus felt seriously off his game. Usually, _he’d_ be the one to drive his nighttime partner crazy, sending cheeky grins and playful winks. And although he’d been with a few people that _had_ had certain hot tendencies, none had turned him on as quickly as Alec had.

With his searing eyes and dark features, the smug confidence that he used to hold himself tall when he stood by Magnus, and the way he’d make Magnus tremble under a single touch, was new. _Really_ new. Magnus felt small in Alec’s presence, heating up every five seconds and spiralling out of control each time he heard that damned voice. He needed to calm himself down. No one had ever made him feel so eager and out of control before, especially not a random stranger, no matter how attractive they were. Magnus wasn’t too sure how he felt about that. However, what he _was_ sure about, was how much he needed to be in Alec’s bed with the man on top of him. If that didn’t happen soon, he thought he might implode from the impatience (another new thing brought on by Alec).

The door opened and Alec gestured for Magnus to go first, to which the man hurriedly complied. Once inside, Magnus quickly surveyed the room as best he could in the dark.

It was large and aesthetic, just like he’d expected. A huge, cream sofa laid in the centre of the living room, possessing satin grey and black scatter cushions. A massive, luxury TV was suspended on the opposite wall, and below it existed an inviting white marble fireplace. The walls were a matching cream to the sofa, simple and elegant, with a mahogany floor to match the door.

Magnus vaguely noticed the unnecessarily sizeable kitchen leading off from the living room. From his small glances, he gathered a white marble island in the middle of it, along with white tiled sections in the walls of that area.

He also processed a couple of shut doors to his left, that no doubt led to other similarly luxurious rooms, and one door down the end of a small corridor to his right. This door was slightly ajar and he could sense the faint glow of a small light creeping out into the rest of the darkened apartment.

In all honesty, Magnus couldn’t really care less about the modern layout of alec’s apartment, or the exquisite furnishings and accents. Magnus wanted one thing. So, when he heard the door click shut behind him, he turned around with one goal and one goal only.

Alec made a surprised sound as Magnus suddenly gripped his shoulders and slammed their lips together. He stood frozen for a second before comprehending Magnus’ lips on his, closing his eyes and firmly deepening the kiss. With quick movements, he tore his jacket away from magnus’ body and let it sink carelessly to the floor. The taller man tightly grabbed onto the collar of Magnus’ shirt, using the grip as leverage to guide them to his room down the corridor, never breaking their lip-lock (with the exception of breathing). He felt Magnus moan into his mouth when Alec pushed his tongue inside, controlling the pace and putting his everything into Magnus and Magnus only.

He barely noticed the light when they reached his room, realising he’d left it on like an idiot. But he didn’t really care in the moment, just concluding that it would save him the fuss of turning it on himself. Alec _really_ hoped Magnus wasn’t one of those guys who always wanted the light off during sex. Magnus was probably one of the most captivating men Alec had ever seen- he saw no reason for Magnus to be insecure. And he wanted to be able to see every inch of this bewitching man whilst he took him apart. He couldn’t _fucking wait_ to take him apart. But Alec couldn’t be a hypocrite; he had to be patient. And besides, he wanted to play with him a little first, before getting to the main event.

After allowing himself a few more kisses, Alec pulled away. He grinned ear to ear upon hearing a soft whine from Magnus, knowing he wanted more.

“What now?” He sighed exasperatedly, breathing heavy from the intense make-out session. “You still want to do this, don’t you?”

Alec felt his heart melt a little. He’d been teasing the man all night, little touches here and there that left behind the promise of more, but never fully going through with it. He’d made Magnus impatient and frustrated, waiting for them to finally reach his apartment, needy and wanting. Yet here he was, still checking if Alec was okay with what they were about to do, even if that meant not being able to get what he wanted. It was pretty impressive, the way Magnus regarded Alec’s feelings and ignored his own to make sure that they were both on the same page. Not that Alec didn’t think consent from both parties should _always_ be confirmed at times like this, but still, he was pretty pleased at Magnus’ consideration.

“ _Of course_ I still want this.” Alec cupped Magnus’ cheek with his palm, content when he leaned into the touch. “There’s just something I need to say first.”

Following Magnus’ nod, he continued.

“Okay, so I should probably tell you that when I fuck, I fuck _hard_ and _rough_. If you show me that you’re uncomfortable with something or tell me to stop, of course I will. At any point. _No matter what_. So, I want you to not be afraid to say something if it’s too much, and if it is, then _please_ tell me. This is supposed to be enjoyable for _both_ of us. Other than that... I’m all in. Do you want that, Magnus? Want me to look after you? Want me to take charge and _stretch you open_ with my cock?”

There Alec was again with that fucking nonchalant tone.

“S-sure. If you want.” Magnus stuttered. He didn’t give a fuck about Alec being rough with him. In fact, he’d guessed from the start that Alec would be like that in bed, and he _ached_ for it.

“But what do _you_ want?” He questioned, hand drifting to the side of Magnus’ neck, thumb tracing his jaw.

“I want that too.”

“Say it.” Alec pressed, whispering closely. “Tell me what you want, Magnus.”

Magnus closed his eyes, mustering up the courage to vocalise his feelings. The man was confident in bed. He had a great body, minusing _and_ including a few imperfections, and he knew it. Normally, he had no problem with dirty talk, he could do that for hours without getting embarrassed. _Normally_. But nothing about _this_ seemed normal to him. Alec was... something else.

“I want _you_ , Alexander. I want you to be rough with me. I want you to control me. I want you inside of me. I need it.”

“You _need_ it?” The taller man smirked with satisfaction, pleased with Magnus’ admission.

“Yes.” Magnus replied firmly, his confession providing relief. He just wanted Alec to stop stalling and _do something_.

Alec hummed to himself, and to Magnus’ dismay, stepped further away from him. He possessed an unreadable expression, eyes staying on Magnus. After a few moments, he spoke.

“Take your clothes off. Slowly. I wanna see you.”

Magnus’ heart stopped. Alec’s voice had dropped about three octaves and his eyes were the darkest that they had been that night so far. Magnus hadn’t been with someone as dominant as Alec in a _long_ time. This was going to be _so fucking hot_.

Standing with his feet planted into the ground, Magnus began to follow Alec’s wishes. He started with his burgundy shirt, feeling the middle of the material before leisurely fingering the top button and pushing it through. He continued down the rest of the buttons, undoing them one by one at a steady pace, watching as Alec hungrily observed the gradually revealed caramel skin. When the buttons were all free, he let the silky material fall seductively off of his shoulders, it pooling onto the floor.

A look of innocence coated Magnus’ face as he looked back at Alec, moving to unzip his tight pants. With a grace Alec couldn’t understand, Magnus peeled the article off of his legs, pushing them down to his knees before gently flicking them off with his feet.

Finally, he moved his hands to hover over the waistband of his underwear. Noticing movement on Alec’s part, Magnus halted his own.

Alec was now stood in front of him, his hands reaching out to trace the perfectly sculpted abs of Magnus’ stomach. His fingers danced along the prominent but soft edges, feeling the sensitive skin and sending a shiver down Magnus’ spine. Then, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Magnus’ underwear, thumbing the material. With another quick look to Magnus’ face for permission, he tugged the material down, delightfully allowing Magnus’ erect cock to spring free.

His cock ached to feel Alec’s touch, but it was not yet meant to be. Instead he felt Alec’s fingers somewhere else.

A tender touch hesitantly stroked at the right side of Magnus’ lower abdomen, faintly sketching underneath the deep but faded horizontal scar etched into his body. The touch was soothing and reassuring, but Magnus still found himself feeling awkward under the intimacy of it.

“Does it hurt?” Alec enquired in a small voice, one that Magnus hadn’t heard from him before.

“No.” He confirmed, a light smile playing on his lips. “Don’t worry about it.”

He felt the pad of Alec’s thumb suddenly move to brush against the middle of the scar. Impulsively, he flinched away from the touch, seeing Alec with an expression that he couldn’t quite pin.

“Liar.” He retorted, quickly withdrawing his hand.

“I’m not.” Magnus insisted. “Trust me, it _doesn’t_ hurt. You just shocked me is all.”

Alec took a few moments to look into Magnus’ eyes. His gaze seemed to soften as he processed the shorter man’s words, and apparently being convinced, he nodded. He let his vision once again roam over Magnus’ body.

As Magnus stood there, he began to feel quite nervous under Alec’s focus. He carefully shifted from one foot to the other, feeling each part of his body internally respond to the man. It wasn’t really an anxiety brought on by feelings of self-consciousness, but rather, the feelings of the _unknown_. The suspense of Alec’s next move clogging up his arteries and filling him with want.

Hazel eyes flicked to his.

“You have a beautiful body, Magnus. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Alec spoke firmly, a statement that left no room for disagreement.

“I know.” Something twinkled in Magnus’ eye, a look of seduction. There was that confidence he’d so greatly missed.

“I’m glad.” Alec licked his lips, taking one last look at the magical body he’d just complimented, before straightening his posture again and letting his eyes darken.

“Get on the bed. Lay flat on your back with your legs spread. I’ll be back in a minute.”

As he watched Alec swiftly leave the room, Magnus eagerly settled himself onto the bed, dark blue sheets caressing his back. He bashfully spread his legs, wishing that Alec would get between them soon. His cock bobbed softly on his stomach as he shifted around, finding a comfortable position. His hand had _just_ drifted down to touch it when he heard a voice.

“ _Ah-ah_.” Alec chided, entering the room again. “Did I give you permission to touch yourself? That’s _my job_ tonight.”

He’d dropped back into watching him again, casting a cold glare until Magnus reluctantly withdrew his hand and placed it at his side. Alec nodded in approval.

After a couple of minutes, Magnus became impatient again.

“Are you going to stand there staring all night, or are you going to _fuck me_?” Magnus internally shivered as he watched Alec stalk forward, observing him- a predator to a prey.

“Such filthy words coming from such a pretty mouth.” Alec murmured, stretching his fingers out and neatly dragging them from Magnus’ ankle to the top of his hipbone. Magnus was painfully aware of how naked he was, and how Alec was still fully clothed. He tried to stay still as best as he could. Alec seemed to approve of that.

“ _Come on, Alexander_.” Magnus huffed, his self-control running thin and jerking up at the touch. Alec used his large hand to gently but firmly press his hip back into the mattress, tanned skin glowing in the dim lighting.

“Stop moving so much.” Alec scolded, detracting a huff from Magnus’ part.

“Just, _please_.” Magnus wiggled one last time before dropping his head back onto the pillow, staring at Alec with raised eyebrows that screamed ‘ _do something!_ ’.

“Hm,” Alec smirked, dark and raptorial, “begging already are we?”

His smirk stayed where it was as, to Magnus’ relief, he finally began to remove his own clothes. Albeit later rather than sooner (like Magnus had wanted), Alec was stood as naked as the other, pink skin revelling in the luminosity.

Magnus allowed himself to gawk for a moment or two. Or three.

Alec looked like he had been created by a famous sculptor. There were a variety of unusually shaped tattoos kissing his skin, black markings that stood bold and admirable. His body was broad and thick, strong muscles wrapped in miles of pale skin. He could see them twitch and bulge underneath the flesh every time he moved. His powerful chest was covered in just the right amount of dark hair. Magnus had to clench his hands into the navy sheets to stop himself from reaching out and touching the soft trail. This also helped with the desire to touch Alec’s cock.

It was extremely sizeable, definitely on the bigger side as to what Magnus would usually deal with. It wasn’t too dramatic, meaning Magnus could look at it and know that it wouldn’t hurt him, he would be able to take it (although it _would_ require a bit more prep than usual). However, he could still look at it and tell that he would be able to feel every inch of it inside of him, pressing into his tight walls and that glorious bundle of nerves. He noticed the man himself grinning knowingly.

“Alexander. If you don’t touch me right this second I _swear_ -“

“Swearing is a real bad habit.” Alec crawled over and on top of the needy man, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Well, you know what they say.” Magnus shrugged. “Bad habits die-“

He cut himself off with a loud gasp as a strong hand wrapped around his neglected cock. He then moaned, a stuttered pornographic sound, as he felt Alec pump up and down his shaft at a godlike pace.

“Hard?” Alec finished the sentence, a shit-eating smirk escaping onto his face. Any other time, Magnus would have took him down a few notches, telling him to _not be so smug_. But quite frankly, he was just happy to finally have his dick touched.

“Y-you know I a-am.” He admitted, his eyes drifting partially closed with the pleasure.

“Sorry, what are _you_ talking about?” Magnus heard the man tease. So annoying.

“Shut up.” He sighed, rolling his eyes.

All of a sudden, he jolted from a sharp slap on the inside of his thigh. It hadn’t really hurt, it had just surprised him.

“Roll your eyes at me again and I won’t touch you at all.” Alec threatened, his hand coming down and gently rubbing at the slightly-reddened flesh. “And you don’t want that, do you?”

Magnus frantically shook his head.

“No.”

“No.” Alec repeated with a shake of his own head. “Now, stop with the attitude. You only get to cum later if you’re good, remember?”

Magnus nodded wordlessly. How could he forget?

“Use your words, Magnus.” The hazel-eyed man persisted, the rhythm of his hand on Magnus’ cock abruptly speeding up.

“I-I remember.” The man below him stammered, bliss moving over his entire body.

And then Magnus felt it. The familiar heat in his abdomen building up and making his body tremble with pleasure. It was rather quick by his standards, but it felt so good having Alec’s hand on him. In a few seconds he was going to hit his climax, and he had no doubt that it would feel amazing, considering how much Alec had made him wait for it. But speaking of Alec, he should probably let him know.

“A-Alexander.” The release was so close now, he could practically taste it. “I’m- ah - I’m gonna-“

And then it was gone. The hand on his length, the pleasure in his body, the promise of release. Gone.

Magnus groaned in frustration. This was _ridiculous_. He had needed to cum so badly and this one night stand had had the _audacity_ to just stop when it was _right there_. Magnus had felt it _right there_.

“Oh, come on, baby.” Alec laughed. He actually laughed. “Don’t pout like that.”

“What the hell, Alexander? I told you I was nearly there, why did you stop?” Magnus frowned, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

“You’re so adorable when you’re angry.”

Alec was clearly finding this hilarious, much to Magnus’ annoyance. He just wanted a quick fuck, a satisfying cum and to be out of there before the sun came up. And sure, he wouldn’t _deny_ being at the mercy of a tall, dark, intimidating (but quite frankly, still reassuring) _and_ highly attractive man for the night, but Alec hadn’t even let him cum. And here he was, saying that Magnus was _adorable_? Magnus wasn’t adorable. He was a sultry, seductive sex-magnet that tempted anything in his path, so Alec could wipe that smile off of his face.

“I’m _not_ adorable.” Magnus internally winced at his own words, knowing it just made him sound the opposite. “I’m an extremely attractive man, who has a fantastic taste in fashion, and, not that you’d know, is _amazing_ in bed.”

“That too.” Alec accepted, still approaching Magnus with a playful tone. “Don’t be angry, Magnus.”

“I’m not angry.” His eyes narrowed, searing into Alec’s. “I’m frustrated. Sexually, no less! The worst kind.”

Alec laughed again. It was similar to the one he’d done earlier in the corridor. It sounded surprised and carefree. Magnus tried, but he couldn’t stop the smile creeping onto his own mouth, his anger dissipating.

When Alec had calmed down, his breathing became heavy. Magnus could pinpoint the exact moment in his eyes that he’d remembered their position, both naked, pressed close with Magnus underneath him. It probably helped that Magnus had also realised their predicament in the very same moment.

Alec then leaned down, the soft hair on his head tickling Magnus’ neck as he began to leave open-mouthed kisses on his torso. His hands gripped Magnus’ sides, deliciously holding him into the mattress as he squirmed underneath. Magnus could feel some of the kisses becoming more desperate, turning into more of a suck than a kiss, and he knew it would leave marks to match the pretty ones Alec had left on his neck in the car.

“Stay still.” Alec’s voice sent delectable vibrations into his skin. He stopped moving, wanting to be good for Alec, for some reason.

When the touches felt unbearable, Magnus whined.

“ _Please_ , Alexander.” Magnus panted, sitting up, feeling a little disoriented. “Just.. Can you just- _fuck_ \- can you just fuck me already?”

“What did I tell you about swearing?” Alec chastised, shaking his head disapprovingly. Magnus knew this was one of Alec’s  _things_ in bed, and that he probably didn’t care any other time, but it was still hot as fuck in the moment.

Slowly, he felt the weight shift on the bed. He watched Alec crawl further up his body before timidly straddling his face.

“What do you say we give you something else to fill that pretty mouth?” Alec’s eyes were dark, his words filled with suggestion, but there was still a look of uncertainty on his face, a worry that he might have pushed too far.

Magnus smiled and nodded in consent, wanting to please Alec like he’d pleased him. _Even_ if he _had_ been denied of his orgasm.

Alec grabbed his dick in his hand and positioned it at Magnus’ mouth.

“Open up, baby.”

Magnus complied with ease, submission being welcomed as an old friend. He heard Alec grunt in pleasure as his length slipped into Magnus’ waiting mouth, wet heat enveloping his cock. His fingers on one hand threaded into Magnus’ hair, softly tugging at the silky tufts, with the other planted on the wall in front of him for support.

Magnus sucked enthusiastically on Alec’s thick cock, lips stretching obscenely around the girth as he slipped deeper and deeper into his throat. He could taste the pre-cum on his tongue, salty and bitter, but he didn’t mind (it was actually kind of a turn on).

Alec hit the back of his throat, balls pressed against his chin as the tattooed man buried himself in to the hilt, with Magnus suppressing the need to gag. He felt Alec wipe away a stray tear from his eye, and found himself craving more of the touch.

After a few moments, Alec swiftly withdrew, letting Magnus breathe. There was something in Alec’s eyes as he stared down at him. He absentmindedly noticed him grip his cock in his hand and trace Magnus’ lips with the tip, painting them prettily with pre-cum and more spit.

“You look breathtaking like this.” Alec whispered, sending a jolt of something down Magnus’ body.

On instinct, Magnus’ tongue swiped over his lips, tasting his own spit and Alec. Alec grew a different face, casting down a possessive look. He gripped Magnus’s chin and slid back into his inviting mouth.

This time, he began to rock back and forth, fucking himself with Magnus’ face. Magnus was pinned to the pillow by Alec’s big cock, the weight heavy on his tongue and his eyes leaking as he felt him piston in and out of his throat, gripping onto Alec’s thighs for support. _He fucking loved it_.

After a few minutes of Alec pleasuring himself with Magnus’ mouth, he suddenly pulled out, making Magnus mewl pathetically. Alec chuckled softly in response.

“Sorry, but if I didn’t stop I would have cum, and you still want me to fuck you, don’t you?” They both knew the answer. Magnus had never nodded so hard in his entire life.

“Yes. _God_ , yes.” Magnus agreed, voice a little hoarse from the throat abuse. He should have been embarrassed, but he wasn’t. Not even a little bit.

“Alright.” Alec agreed casually. _Casually_. Like Magnus wasn’t coming apart beneath him.

He resumed his earlier position, moving his head to Magnus’ chest. But _then_...

Gentle fingers wrapped around Magnus’ wrists, Alec engulfing them in each of his hands. He felt his hands being brought up above his head before being pressed tightly into the pillow on either side of Magnus’ head. The action had Magnus shuddering in anticipation.

“Keep them there.” Alec ordered, retreating his own hands to grip at the sides of the panting man’s body. The order went straight to his cock as Magnus complied, albeit with slight difficulty. He wanted to touch Alec.

The difficulty increased when he felt Alec’s breath on his nipple, hot and slightly wet. Agonisingly slow, Alec used the tip of his tongue to lick around the nub, feeling it tremble under his touch. The room was getting hotter.

Magnus gasped as lips wrapped around his bud, Alec’s glorious mouth roughly sucking. Magnus arched his back, hands shooting down to hold Alec’s head.

As soon as he touched the fluffy hair, he felt those large hands wrap around his wrists again, pushing them back over and into the pillow. He whined helplessly at the insatiable grip.

“I didn’t say you could move them. _Keep them there_.” The pure authority in his voice sent a wave of pleasure down every nerve in Magnus’ body. The blackness of his eyes making his wrists still, swallowing harshly.

Alec finished his beautiful assault on Magnus’ nipples, sucking and nibbling and worshipping, before advancing further down his body. Magnus shivered when he felt his breath on his cock, trying to move upwards towards Alec’s mouth, but only resulting in his hips being pushed back into the mattress.

“ _Alexander-_ “ Magnus pouted, craving his touch. The pad of his thumb swiped across the inside of his thigh, threateningly close.

“ _Shh_.” His fingers were everywhere, caressing the flesh on his thighs, feeling the scar on his abdomen. “You look so desperate, baby.”

“Yeah, well, I am.” Magnus huffed. “Look, _just fuck me already_.”

In a flash, he felt Alec pull at his thighs, lifting his hips off of the bed. A hand came down, making contact with his flesh on his asscheek. He flinched at the sudden pain, but then quickly moaned as it moulded into pleasure.

“Remind me, Magnus, who’s in charge here?” Alec rubbed at the exposed skin before letting Magnus’ hips back onto the bed, leaving him with his legs spread and bent.

“Y-You are. But-“

“That’s right. So, be quiet. You’ll get what you want soon enough.” Without seeing any protest from Magnus, Alec resumed his movements.

He grabbed Magnus’ cock in his hand and licked a long stripe up the shaft, his tongue scraping along the sensitive skin. He then sucked on the leaking tip, tasting Magnus on the velvet muscle in his mouth. He repeated this a couple of times. Pulling his mouth off, he grinned as he noticed Magnus’ hands gripping violently onto his pillow case. Using his own hand, he pumped Magnus’ begging cock a few more times before moving away and placing his palms on Magnus’ ass.

He grabbed the lube that he’d thrown on the bed earlier, popping the lid off and coating his fingers with a generous amount.

Magnus had no idea where the lube had come from, his mind so far gone that he didn’t even care. All he cared about was that Alec was about to be inside of him.

Magnus gasped as the tip of a finger circled his rim, relentlessly teasing it. He stayed quiet, waiting for Alec to give it to him, which apparently, pleased the man.

“Good.” He heard him mutter absentmindedly, before feeling the long finger push inside his tight ring of muscle. He was extra sensitive down there after Alec had made him wait so long, so it felt _too much_. But at the same time, it _didn’t feel enough_. He needed more.

“Want more?” Alec questioned with understanding, his finger buried to the hilt and pumping in and out of the ethereal man below him. He could feel Magnus’ hole relax around him, making him smirk.

“ _Please_.” He craved it. Alec seemed to consider his request for a second, before shrugging, his face red and smug.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Magnus was rewarded with a second finger, Alec scissoring them together and stretching him out efficiently. When he thought Magnus could take more, he added a third and began roughly feeling him from the inside out.

Suddenly, Magnus moaned out as the fingers pressed hotly into his prostate, the pleasure reaching a whole new intensity. But as soon as it had come, it had gone. Alec’s fingers were still inside him, but they had stopped all movement. This man was driving him insane.

“ _Alexander. Keep going_.” He tried to rock back onto them but Alec kept his hips pinned.

“You’ll get what I give you. _Understand_?”

Magnus flushed, bottom lip trembling under the hard stare. He nodded. Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” The whisper escaped, an intoxicating sound.

“Good.” Alec approved, fingers still buried in Magnus’ hole, not moving. “Now put your hands _back on the pillow_.”

Magnus blinked. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d moved them. Quickly, he scrambled to put them back into position.

“Don’t make me tell you again.”

Alec’s fingers started moving again, opening him up for his large cock. Magnus bit his lip.

The fingers pressed particularly hard into Magnus’ prostate as Alec watched the action, making the gorgeous man buck into them. Magnus bit his lip harder, almost drawing blood as an attempt to calm himself. He was falling apart.

“Fucking _Christ_.” Alec grunted. “You don’t know what you do to me.”

Magnus swallowed and gathered himself. He peered back at him with innocent eyes, a small smile gracing his face.

“I think I have a pretty good idea.”

“The things I wanna do to you-“ The tattooed man gripped at his ass.

“So do them.” Magnus winked.

A harsh growl ripped itself from Alec’s throat and, without warning, he had pulled his fingers out and Magnus was on his stomach, strong hands roughly tugging his ass into the air. Magnus’ knees dug into the mattress as those same saintly hands brought his own behind his back, holding them at the small of it.

“Tell me how much you want it.” Magnus heard the cap of the lube bottle clicking off once again, followed by the tearing of a condom wrapper. The sounds were like music to his ears.

“I want it _so bad_ , Alexander. Please fuck me. I-I need you inside me.” Magnus babbled, feeling the hands on his wrists having no give.

“There’s that word again.” Alec murmured. He then began sliding his cock between Magnus’ asscheeks, his length moving over the puckered hole there. “ _Hm_... since you need it _so bad_ , I guess I’ll let you have it.”

Magnus sighed sharply in relief, mentally thanking the universe for Alec’s decision. He felt the man increase his pace, perfectly sawing his cock between the round globes of his ass.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Alec spoke in a delightfully monotone voice. “You’re not gonna cum unless I tell you to. _If you do_ , I’ll have no other choice but to spank you. And just looking at you now, I don’t think you’d be able to take that.”

Magnus wanted to tell him that he could take anything Alec wanted to give him, _especially a spanking_ , but he’s was so on edge that all he wanted was Alec’s cock. His head was forced to the side, pushed into the pillow from the position Alec had put him in. He tensed unnaturally as he felt the head of Alec’s cock press into his hole.

“ _Relax_.” Alec ordered, using one of his hands to push his cock in, and the other to restrain Magnus’ wrists. Magnus obeyed the best he could, trying to put his excitement at bay.

Without warning, Alec slowly but firmly slid all the way inside of Magnus, his large cock stretching him further than his fingers ever could. Magnus saw stars for a second, his hands helplessly gripping at the air, trying to find something to grab onto for leverage. But Alec had him stuck in position, on his knees, face down and ass up, at his mercy.

“ _Breathe_ , baby.” Not realising he’d been holding his breath, Magnus reluctantly released the air from his lungs. He tried to focus on Alec’s voice, but it was hard to do that when all he could think about was Alec’s swollen cock splitting him open.

“You doing okay?” Alec checked, his eyes searching Magnus’ face for any signs of pain.

“I’m fine.” Magnus said when he had adjusted. “ _Move_ , please.”

He was in no position to be making demands, but miraculously, Alec complied. He mercilessly gripped at Magnus’ hip, pulling out before roughly slamming back in, knocking the air out of Magnus’ lungs. His cock dragged violently against Magnus’ sensitive walls as he set a relentless pace and began fucking him into oblivion.

After some more thrusts, Alec pulled out again. He forcefully flipped Magnus over onto his back, leaving him whimpering and pleading mess.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Alec comforted, a fire heating inside of him when he noticed Magnus’ desperate hole clenching around nothing. “I just want to be looking at your gorgeous face when I let you _cum on my cock_.”

Magnus whimpered again, wanting Alec’s cock back inside him. For another countless time that night, Magnus’ hands were held either side of his head, leaving him immobile. The way Alec was manhandling him sent a twitch to his length.

The dark-haired god stared into Magnus’ eyes, taking in his face before ramming his cock back into him, savouring the way Magnus’ mouth gaped open and his eyes rolled back. He resumed the powerful pace from earlier and pounded into him. Alec soaked in the delicious sight of Magnus mewling and thrashing beneath him, this new angle making his cock jab perfectly into his prostate.

He let up the hold on Magnus’ wrists, bringing one of his hands down to tweak at his nipples. His hand on Magnus’ left wrist travelled down, absentmindedly caressing the soft skin of his tanned arm, fingers rubbing into the crook of his elbow-

Magnus’ eyes widened and he suddenly jolted up, letting out a sharp gasp. Alec immediately panicked, stopping all movements and looking over the other man’s body for the source of the pain.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

He watched Magnus shake his head, as if ridding himself of unwanted thoughts.

“I’m fine. Keep going.”

“Did I hurt you?” Alec’s brows furrowed, his voice laced with guilt.

“Not at all. Just a little sensitive.” Magnus didn’t seem like he was telling the whole truth, but he also didn’t seem to be in pain any more, or scared of Alec in any way. “Keep fucking me, Alexander. Please. I wanna cum.”

“Are you sure? You’re not in any pain?” Alec persisted.

“No. Just.. um.. Keep pinning my wrists like that, or I won’t able to keep them there.” Magnus blushed, appearing more desperate by the second. Alec finally relented.

“You like that do you? Like being all spread out and held down whilst I make you take my cock?” He grabbed both wrists in one large, strong hand, like it was no problem at all.

“ _Yes_. God.” Magnus was a mess below him as he carried on fucking into him, feeling his hole clench around him, Alec knew he would be close soon.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Alec panted between groans. Magnus’ ass felt fucking perfect.

“Please.” Magnus cried, a thin layer of sweat covering his body and mixing with Alec’s.

“Where?” Alec demanded, making Magnus groan.

“M-My cock.”

“Beg.”

The speed was incredible now, Alec’s dick beautifully ruining Magnus’ insides.

“ _Please_ , t-touch it, Alexander. Touch me. I wanna cum. P-Please.”

Magnus almost screamed when he felt Alec touch him, his neglected cock red and swollen, singing with gratitude. The touch was too much, but it was exactly what he needed. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“ _Alexander-_ “ He whined. The feelings were unreal. The pain and pleasure in his ass, mixed with the magical rhythm of the hand on his cock, moving in tandem with Alec’s. And Alec’s other hand, pinning him down as he fucked him like a rag doll.

For the second time that night, he felt the fierce heat build up in his abdomen. The coil of pleasure wrapped unimaginably tight, he _needed_ release.

“I know, Magnus. You’re so good. Cum for me, baby.” Alec praised, his own thrusts becoming erratic.

Magnus came with a scream and felt himself spill over the edge at Alec’s command. His vision blurred as he floated, letting the pleasure consume him, coating Alec’s hand and their stomachs. Alec followed moments later, grunting at the sensation of Magnus’ clenching hole finally milking at his throbbing cock.

After a few moments, he gently collapsed on top of him, both of them well and truly spent. He let go of Magnus’ wrists and subconsciously rubbed at them, getting the blood flowing again, and easing any aftershocks of pain. The only sound in the room was the harsh panting of the two as they tried to catch their breath.

A minute later, Alec reluctantly dragged himself up and deposited the condom in a bin near the bed. He then briefly left the room, Magus watching him with heavy-lidded eyes.

The taller man was back in less than a minute, carrying a glass of water, a plate of cookies and a bowl of something Magnus couldn’t see. He passed Magnus the glass, watching as he propped himself up on his elbow.

“Drink this.” Alec said, pleased when Magnus gratefully gulped the liquid down.

“Thanks.” He replied, slurring a little. He raised his eyebrows when Alec held out the plate.

“I’m not five.” He sassed, handing back the now-empty glass.

“Just eat the food, Magnus.” Alec insisted, taking a bite of one himself. Begrudgingly, Magnus followed suit. It wasn’t bad; nothing fancy, a standard snack.

When Alec was satisfied, he set the glass and plate down on his bedside table. He peered at Magnus, seeing his eyes fighting to stay open, his body appearing heavy and fatigued. He looked astonishing. Then, he frowned as he saw Alec pull a washcloth from the mystery bowl, ringing it out and moving it to Magnus’ stomach.

“I can do that myself.” Magnus propped himself up further, clearly with great difficulty. His limbs moved like they were made from stone. When he looked at Alec, he noticed he was now clean, guessing that he’d quickly sorted himself out when he’d left the room.

“Humour me.” Alec replied, and began swiping the soft material over Magnus’ skin, wiping away the fluids there. He felt Magnus move away a little, suddenly shy at the intimacy. They had just fucked, but this made him feel more vulnerable somehow.

“You don’t have to do that, Alec.” Magnus persevered, his eyes filled with uncertainty.

“I want to.” Alec insisted, a small smile on his lips. Magnus might have guessed that he was a little nervous too.

Not having the energy to keep persisting, Magnus reluctantly nodded and laid back down, his eyes slipping closed. Alec continued his movements, bringing the warm, soapy material over Magnus’ now soft cock and his loose hole. His own cock threatened to jump back to life, but that wasn’t what Magnus needed right now. He needed to be taken care of.

After a few minutes, Alec decided that Magnus was now thoroughly clean, tossing the cloth back into the bowl and drying him down with a towel. When the other man didn’t say anything, he looked at him with curiousity - Magnus had fallen asleep.

His bare chest rose up and down in soft movements, caramel skin illuminated in the orange light, creating a golden sheen. His lips were slightly parted, allowing the even breaths to escape.

This was usually the part where Alec would kick him out, shaking him on the shoulder to wake him up. He’d tell him that he’d had _a really great time_ but that he _couldn’t stay here, sorry_ , making up some lame excuse to get him to leave.

But when Alec looked at Magnus, it was as if he’d cast a spell on him. He looked peaceful and beautiful, his golden complexion and toned body the perfect combination against the navy blue sheets. This incredible man in his bed, looking so exposed and defenceless. Alec couldn’t bring himself to wake him up, let alone make him leave.

Instead, he found himself reaching down to grab the discarded duvet, tugging over Magnus’ bare body and tucking it in at one side. He slipped in beside him and turned off the light. Experimentally, he lightly threw his arm over Magnus’ torso, enveloping him more firmly when he didn’t stir. He laid there for a few minutes, and decided he didn’t hate it. It was actually nice, having Magnus in his arms.

Alec closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Magnus noticed when he woke up was the hot body pressed tightly against his, a large limb draped around his waist.

The second thing was the breathing. The heavy, hard breathing. It was burning at the back of his neck, creeping into his ear, _all around_ him, _consuming_ him, _suffocating_ him-

His eyes snapped open, body going rigid.

Oh. It was just Alec.

Magnus pulled himself up onto his elbows, peeking out of the window at the navy sky. If he’d had to guess, he would have said it was the middle of the night. And he would have been correct. 3AM.

Wiping sleep from his eye with the back of his hand, Magnus stared down at the moonlit face.

The night had been nothing less than magic. Alexander had been perfect, the way he’d cared for Magnus. The way he’d cared for a complete stranger.

 _One perfect night_ , Magnus thought.

But that’s all it was. One night. A _one_ night thing. And the night would soon be over.

So Magnus did what Magnus had always done.

 

 

He _ran_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> What did you think about Chapter 2? 
> 
> This was my first smutty piece of writing ever, so I hope I did our boys’ first time justice.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Tell me what you liked & what you want to see in future chapters.
> 
> Chapter 3 will be posted on Sunday. 
> 
> See you then!
> 
> -Ty💗


	3. Remind Me To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You deserve to love. And you deserve to be loved.”
> 
> “Do I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter is shorter than the last one but about the same length as the first. It focuses on the aftermath of Alec and Magnus’ first night. It’s a bit of a filler, but I thought it was important to include a bit more background on the characters’ situations before diving into their budding relationship.
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be called something else but I split the chapter in half. Anyways.
> 
> Enjoy reading:)

The floor below the ground level of the apartment complex was, with the lack of a better word, haunting. It was home to countless tunnels of concrete and stone, winding around the place, beautifully carrying the sound of shrill shrieks or broken yelps. Those tunnels that _weren’t_ blocked off, lead to wide open areas with dusty walls and the smell of something metallic roaming in the air.

These areas held a view of multiple steel doors. On the outside of those doors, the metal was shiny and pristine. So much so, that if you were to stand in front of one, you’d be able to see your own petrified reflection staring back at you, wondering just what you’d gotten yourself into this time.

The inside of one of these doors was a different matter, the surface on the other side being a complete juxtaposition to the initial view. When looking at the metal from the inside of the cell that it led to, you’d be able to see dried, crimson stains blotted around it. Countless scratch marks surrounded the handles and scattered themselves around the edges of the frame, as if someone had tried to pry the door from its very hinges. And although the steel on that side was still reflective, it seemed to be more blurred and distorted than the entering perspective. It seemed to paint eyes more madly, limbs more frantic and skin more fragile, peeling and wasting away.

Before being turned into a block of luxurious living spaces, the building had been a prison. Back in the 1950s, those persecuted were thrown in the many cells it had possessed and left to rot. It had been known as one of the more brutal prisons at that time, with its inmates starving and babbling to themselves as they were tipped off the edge of sanity. If the guards felt particularly generous, they’d slide open the latch on the door and, every so often, toss in an out-of-date pudding or a half-eaten apple. On a good day, maybe even a mouldy chunk of bread.

The prison was notorious for the amount of deaths it had held inside. Once you were convicted, and that formidable door locked behind you, there’d be no way of you ever getting out. You were stuck there - _forever_. Or, well, until you eventually died from malnourishment, infection or grievous bodily harm.

Now, there weren’t enough cells to hold thousands of murderers, rapists or kidnappers, like before. The blockage in the tunnels that had formed over time from earthquakes and brittle decay had made sure of that. However, there were still a few cells that were fit for use, and used they would be.

The knowledge of this once-existing prison was one of rarity. It was famous to those who knew of it, yes, however, the number of those who knew of it was on the smaller side. The legality of the place had kept it under the rug at the time that it was running, and the inhabitants of the apartments in the building were too proud and ignorant for their own good to dig up a little history on the place before they’d blinded themselves with green paper and golden coins, and decided to invest. All, except, for a few.

Alec stared at the warm body ahead of him, clouds of gunshot residue wafting up into the air. He sighed deeply, resting his head against his folded arms that were perched in front of him, on the back of his chair. He peered up at Jace, who stood next to the corpse.

“Did you _really_ have to kill him, Jace?” Alec questioned in a fed-up tone. He hated how reckless his younger brother could be at times. “He could have known something.”

Jace scoffed, lowering his arm and nonchalantly tucking his gun into the waistband of his jeans.

“Don’t kid yourself, Alec. He wasn’t going to spill, no matter how much time we wasted interrogating him.”

Alec lifted his head from his hands, the back of the chair pressed firmly into his front. Something cold and emotionless flickered in his eyes.

“They always spill eventually, with the right amount of pain. Just look at Aldertree and Morgenstern.”

“Yeah, well, now he’s with them, six-feet-under, where he belongs.” The other man retorted, a shrug playing on his bulky shoulders. “Besides, he was pissing me off. Like I gave a shit about his precious million-dollar savings account. It’s probably all dirty money anyway.”

“Yeah? And what do you call _our_ pay cheques?” A brow was raised.

“Don’t even go there, Alec. We’re _nothing_ like them. We do what needs to be done, for justice. To protect those who can’t protect themselves. These bastards kill anything in sight for a few laughs. Men, women, _children_ -“

“I’m well aware of The Clave’s wrongdoings, Jace.” Alec paused, his gaze moving from the corpse to something in the distance. Nothing particular. “It never gets easier. What we do.”

“I know. But we do it for a reason, Alec. This mess has been going on for months, and the cops haven’t done shit. I wouldn’t be surprised if The Clave had them in their pockets-“

“ _We_ have them in _our_ pockets, Jace.”

“No, we have _Luke_ on our side because of what happened to Jocelyn. The sons of a bitches that we catch deserve all they get, and he knows that, so he looks the other way. He knows _we’re_ the good guys.”

“ _Garroway_ looks the other way because he doesn’t know the extent of what we do. He just knows that we help clean the muck off the streets, and save innocent lives. Innocent people who have been kidnapped and tortured, violated and raped, tormented and mutilated. And for what? Because they owed the wrong guy a bit of money? Because they made a bad decision and got themselves addicted? Because their parents or siblings pissed off the wrong person so _they_ got to pay the price?” Alec finally snapped his eyes towards Jace. They were dark, and could elicit fear from the bravest of men. But not Jace. _Never_ Jace. “Maybe we’re doing this for the right reasons, and yeah, these sick fucks deserve it, but face it, Jace, there are no good guys in this line of work.”

Jace frowned. Alec knew that face. It was his ‘ _concerned’_ face. The one he liked to whip out now and again to seemingly make Alec’s life even more intolerable than it already was.

“What’s wrong with you today, Alec? Normally, I could shoot five of these freaks in the skull and you wouldn’t even bat an eye. Don’t tell me you’re going soft?” He spoke the last question like it was a joke, but Alec knew there was something serious about it.

He blinked, the words going right through him.

“Get one of the guys to clean this mess up. I want the body gone by the time I’ve filled in the report for Izzy.”

A small silence followed. Alec didn’t need to look at Jace to know that he was mentally deciding what to do. If he should push, or if he should just leave the matter for now, to, no doubt, bring back up again later. Apparently, the latter choice won.

“Fine.” He sighed reluctantly and folded his arms in defeat. “Whatever. Just don’t let the guys know if _you are_ going soft, or this whole organisation will fall apart. We can’t do this thing without a leader.”

“Jace. I’m not an idiot. And I’m _not_ going soft. I’ll do whatever it takes to stop these bastards and finally take The Kingpin down. But don’t expect me to be happy every time someone gets shot down in front of me.”

“Alec-“

“Just do as you’re told, Jace. It’s starting to reek in here, and I have a report to fill.”

And with that, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Magnus usually found the day shift a tiresome chore. He’d always find his gaze lingering out onto the dance floor and picturing the ghosts of the people who’d been there the night before. Grey silhouettes of men and women spinning and swirling and whirling around the place, shaking their hair of worries or responsibilities that they’d deal with the next day. It was actually quite depressing to compare it to the now-empty conditions of the club.

But, today, Magnus didn’t do that. His stare wasn’t fixed longingly on that area of the club, but rather, another.

From the table he’d been wiping down, Magnus peered across at the mahogany wood of the bar. He noticed two very distinct ghosts this time. One of a tall, flamboyant man, and another, of a taller, dark and handsome man. They were faceless, but their flirty demeanours told him everything he needed to know. He shook his head.

“I know that face.” A voice behind him made him flinch.

“Sorry.” Raphael apologised, throwing Magnus a curt nod. Magnus visibly relaxed.

“What face?” Magnus questioned with a huff, ignoring what had just happened and turning to look at his dear friend.

“Your ‘ _I’ve done something and I don’t know if it was for the best or if it was a big mistake, but either way, I’m regretting it_ ’ face.” Raphael noted casually, his eyebrows raised in question.

“That was... _oddly specific_.” Magnus muttered and resumed his ministrations on the table. “No need to worry, boss. You know me, I’m cool as a cucumber.”

“A cucumber?”

“You’re right. I probably shouldn’t start saying that. It just makes me sound the opposite.” Magnus inwardly shuddered; that line was worse than the meat pun he’d made on a date once.

“Magnus. I’ve known you long enough. I can tell when something’s wrong, mi hermano.” Raphael prodded gently, his eyes black and fretful.

“I don’t know why you insist on calling me that, Raph. You know we’re not actually brothers. Although, my love for you is just as strong.” Magnus warmly grinned, deflecting the pale man’s concern.

“Well, I don’t know why you insist on calling me ‘boss’. It sounds ridiculous.” Raphael growled grumpily, expression burning into Magnus’.

“I hate to break it to you, my friend, but you _are_ my boss.” Magnus chuckled, pointing a finger at him.

“I’m more your brother than your boss.” Came the reply.

“Correct.” A couple of beats. “I met a man.”

“Oh no.” Raphael sighed, leaning against the now-clean table. “Famous last words.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, blushing when he remembered the man from last night, and how he’d deliciously reprimanded him for that exact act. He blinked a few times to rid himself of the thoughts, praying that Raphael hadn’t noticed.

“Don’t start. I left before he woke up.” Magnus cleared his throat, suddenly extremely interested in wiping tables.

“You always do that.” Raphael’s eyes narrowed, searching his friend’s face for something. _Anything_. “What’s so different about this time?”

“Nothing. I don’t know. It just was... _He_ was-“ Magnus stuttered.

Last night was fucking magical. But at the end of the day, it was just sex. Wasn’t it? Magnus didn’t know why he couldn’t stop thinking about this man. He’d never been this riled up before, and it made him feel... out of control. And not the good kind.

“Did that bastard hurt you?!” Raphael suddenly demanded, his normally pale face flooding a deep red, eyes swimming with fury. “Tell me his name. What did he look like? I’ll find him on the security cameras-“

“No! _No_ , Raphael. It wasn’t like that.” Raphael relaxed slightly, calming himself but not fully letting his guard down. If this mystery man had hurt Magnus, he was going to fucking kill him. “It was fine. It was _great_ , in fact. That’s the problem.”

“What do you mean ‘that’s the problem’?” He enquired, trying to wrap his head around what his friend was telling him.

“ _Because_. I’ve never been with someone who was so... I don’t know... caring?” He huffed, feeling stupid talking about someone he’d been with for less than a day. Not even a whole night.

“Caring?” His un-biological brother raised a brow.

“Well, yeah. I mean, he was really respectful. It didn’t feel awkward like those nights usually do. And the sex was _mind-blowing_ , Raphael. I’m talking the _best orgasm_ I’ve ever had in my entire-“

“Ok!” Raphael’s face reddened for an entirely different reason. “ _Gross_ , hermano. You know I hate that stuff.”

“Right, but it _was_.” Magnus shrugged, setting down his cloth. “And it wasn’t just that. It was _after_. Most guys would just go to sleep and that would be that. But, he _didn’t_. And I’m telling you, I must have been a _sight_ -“

“ _Magnus_.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “My point is, he didn’t just toss me aside once he’d gotten what he wanted. He... looked after me a little bit. He didn’t even know me, but he still took the time to make sure I was okay. It was _nice_.”

“If it _was_ so nice, why did you leave?” Raphael almost didn’t want to hear the answer, but he needed to ask anyway.

“You know why.”

“Magnus.” Raphael did know. He felt his heart crack, like it did every time his friend got like this. “You _deserve_ to love. And you deserve to _be_ loved.”

“Do I?” Magnus scoffed, picking at the hem of his collar.

“ _Of course_ you do. You know that.” Raphael wasn’t one for physical affection, but he offered Magnus a small smile, one that spoke a thousand words. “Mi hermano, _you know that.”_

“Yeah.” Magnus sighed, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. “I do know, Raph. But just, sometimes, I can’t _feel_ it.”

“Hermano-“

“Look, these tables aren’t gonna clean themselves.”

His knuckles turned white from the force of his grip on the dirty cloth as he picked it back up. He was holding onto it like it was his last lifeline.

“Forget the tables, Magnus-“

“Raphael.” He looked into his friends eyes, pained at the sadness he saw staring back at him. The sadness that _he’d_ caused. Typical Magnus. “I don’t want to talk about it. I appreciate your concern, and I love you for it, but _I’m fine_. I just want to forget about the whole thing.”

“Magnus-“

“Can I take my break now?”

As Raphael looked at his friend, at his _brother_ , he saw the desperation creeping onto his features. He looked tired. _Too_ tired. _Exhausted_ , even.

“Sure.” He relented.

“Thanks.” Magnus nodded, returning the smile and releasing the cloth.

And with that, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, spill.” Jace ordered, chucking himself back onto Alec’s welcoming cream sofa and grabbing a cushion close to his chest.

“Don’t you ever give it a rest?” Alec sighed, moodily joining his brother and snatching the pillow away. Jace glared as he tossed it to the other end of the furniture.

“Is this about that guy from last night?” Jace narrowed his eyes before widening them, as if he’d just recognised a great revelation. “Oh, _I get it_. Was he not a good lay? Is that why you’re being like this? Because you’re sexually frustrated?”

The dark-haired man groaned, tossing the pillow nearest to him at Jace with a blundering force. Jace caught it with ease.

“Look, who says there’s even a problem, Jace? Because, I don’t see one.”

“Oh, _please_.” Jace snickered, not believing Alec one bit. “Even Izzy has caught on. She said, and I quote, ‘he’s been brooding a lot more than usual and that’s saying a lot’.”

“I don’t brood.” Alec mumbled, looking away.

“Come on, man. You’re the broodiest guy I know.” Jace retorted, and his brother just deadpanned. The blonde shook his head - he was going to get Alec to talk, one way or another.

“We had sex, Jace.” Alec spoke, his hands clasped together and placed in his lap.

 _Oh_ , Jace thought, _that took a little less probing than usual_.

“Well done?” He replied, bewildered as to why his brother was making such a big deal about something he did almost every night.

“No, Jace. I mean, _we had sex._ ” Alec repeated, as if Jace was missing something-

 _Wait_...

“You mean-“

“ _Normal_ sex. Well, as normal as _I_ get. And, I let him stay the night, in _my_ bed.” His thumb began tugging at the skin on the back of his hand, gently pinching it.

Jace didn’t say anything for a moment, before finally speaking up.

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” He breathed, surprise crawling into his chest.

“I’m serious.” Alec snapped, tension stiffening up his back. “But, when I woke up, he was gone.”

“Ah.” Jace replied, bringing his hands behind his head and propping his legs up on the coffee table. “There’s only one simple explanation for this. You dreamt it.”

“I didn’t dream it.” The other man growled, annoyance taking over. “Anyway, you saw him too, at that club. So how could I have dreamt it?”

Jace nodded.

“What was different about him, Alec, than all the others?” He asked carefully. Alec could sense his caution from a mile away, like if he said the wrong word, he’d go off like a bomb, or just completely shut down. He wasn’t sure which one he’d go with this time.

“I don’t know. He just, _was_.” Alec shrugged, his pinching slowing down at the thought of last night. “He was perfect, but at the same time, he wasn’t. But, that’s what _made_ him perfect, you know? I wanted to have sex with him like that. I wanted to make him feel good. But not for me, for _him_.”

“Well... shit, Alec.” Jace resigned, baffled at his brothers confession. This was a _first_.

“Trust me, I _know_.” Alec replied, his head in his hands, muffling the sound.

“And, he left? When you were asleep?” Jace questioned, noting Alec’s small nod. “How did he even do that? Nothing gets past you. Not even in your sleep. It’s actually really freaky.”

“I don’t know, I guess I was just really tired, afterwards.” He held up a hand as he noticed the grin spread across Jace’s face, stopping any inappropriate jokes he was about to pull. “And, sleeping next to him, it felt really comfortable. And... _nice_. But, nice because it was _him_. If it was someone else, I wouldn’t have felt that way. It was all him. Which is crazy, because I don’t even know the guy.”

“So, let’s track him down.” Jace blurted, like it was the most obvious solution in the world.

“Yeah, because nothing says ‘boyfriend material’ like good old stalking.” Alec blanched, scoffing.

“Boyfriend?” Jace sniggered, pride seemingly coating his expression. “Jesus, Alec. If _you’re_ using words like that, then clearly, you’ve found your future soulmate. I’m not just gonna let you throw this away before it’s even begun. Come on, what’s his name? Did he tell you?”

Alec nodded, a small grin finding its way onto his face as he recalled their meeting.

“Magnus.”

Jace paused for a second.

“That sounds weirdly familiar.” He frowned, scratching the top of his head and looking up at the ceiling as if searching his memory for something. He finally blinked. “Magnus... _Bane_?”

“You know him?” Alec asked, shocked that Jace would be acquainted with the god from the club.

“No.” He beamed, clapping his hands together. “This is great. His name was on the list of employees that Raphael gave to Iz.”

“Magnus works at the club Raphael owns? Pandemonium?”

“Don’t look so surprised, Alec, you _did_ meet him there.” Jace pointed out, his face looking too smug for his own good. Alec hated when Jace got all conceited.

“Yes, but he wasn’t working. I guess I could go back in a couple of days, see if he’s there again. I don’t want to seem too keen.” Alec decided before abruptly sighing in frustration. “I don’t know, this just seems too good to be true.”

“Just be grateful we’re not having to track him down.” Jace mentioned, not taking any of Alec’s usual business. “This way, you’ll look mildly less like a stalker.”

Jace got another pillow to the head.

 

* * *

 

It was 3AM. The night after the best night of their lives, even if they didn’t know it yet.

Two pairs of eyes stared up at the ceiling: one pair hazel, one pair brown. Two bodies laid alone in two empty beds, the air feeling thin, the room feeling hollow. They’d never felt like this before. Not in this way.

Countless thoughts swam around in two different heads, trying to figure out if it would be the right thing, to dive right in. If they should give it a chance.

That night was a heavy night. With two hearts, weighed down by two choices. To forget or to remember. Two warm bodies, thinking of one person, and one person only.

They let themselves sleep, with one night on their mind. _Their_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> What did you think about Chapter 3?
> 
> Are you annoyed that they aren’t reunited yet? Because I annoyed myself.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Tell me what you liked & what you want to see in future chapters.
> 
> Chapter 4 will be posted on Sunday.
> 
> See you then!
> 
> -Ty💗


	4. Please Don’t Slip Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Consider this your punishment.” 
> 
> Alec gently took Magnus’ wrist in his palm, stopping the action.
> 
>  
> 
> “P-Punishment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m back! I had to postpone the update for a little while as I had exams I needed to study for.
> 
> However, I’m now back to my normal schedule as exam season is over! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter:)
> 
> ***SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT***

It had taken Alec a whole week to muster up the courage to return to Pandemonium, in search of the beautiful caramel-skinned man he’d met that night. He had meant to go back a couple of days after, like he’d promised Jace, but when it had come down to it, he’d kept putting it off. And every time Jace had brought the matter up, Alec had spewed excuses or spun a few fibs like _I’m busy_ , or _I don’t have time_ , or _I’ll do it tomorrow_. He’d used that last one three times in a row.

The truth was, Alec was nervous. Like _actually_ , properly _nervous_. Which, to be honest, was quite foreign to him. Usually, Alec was fearless and tough. He was the big, bad boss of an organisation of hitmen - a ruthless killer. And here the big, bad boss was, getting nervous over something so _small_.

He couldn’t tell that to Jace. He’d already accused him of going soft. And Alec was _anything but_ soft. The thought made him physically shiver. No. This feeling was just a blip. An imbalance of hormones probably. And it didn’t help that ever since that unreal night with Magnus, he’d not been able to really enjoy his _other_ nighttime conquests.

Alec had been with about a handful of other men in the past week, but it didn’t feel the same as it had before. He’d still been able to get hard and hadn’t failed to steal an orgasm or two, but afterwords, he’d just felt... _confused_.

He’d felt confused, especially when he’d think about it. How the reactions he’d elicited from the men hadn’t really fully satisfied him, like they would have done before. How he’d been able to resist from touching them on the way up to his apartment, unlike Magnus, who he’d had to physically rip himself away from. How, when afterwords, he’d noticed that all the men he’d taken home had looked like cheaper, less exotic versions of Magnus. And yet, none of them had lit that fire inside of him like Magnus had. A different kind of fire, that he’d never felt before. This was dangerous territory.

Alec had finally relucted to going back to the club, when Jace had ever-so-subtly threw an ever-so-Jace comment into the mix.

“I wonder if Magnus sneaks off with other men during his work shifts, or if he just sticks to when he’s off the job.” He’d said, something flickering in his eyes as he studied Alec intently.

Alec had blinked at the sudden drastic change in topic. They had been in the middle of dragging an unconscious body across the floor of the basement cell; another Clave member they’d managed to capture.

“Try to put some effort into it, Jace. This bastard weighs a fucking tonne.” He’d grunted, dragging the torso of the man up higher and gesturing to where Jace was located by the feet. “Besides, I told you, I’m busy tonight.”

He saw Jace smirk devilishly, as if he’d been hanging some sort of bait, and Alec had just willingly grabbed at it.

“So?” He’d questioned, innocently. “I wasn’t talking about you.”

Alec’s movements halted. He didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“You mean-“

Jace now possessed a brilliant smile. He’d definitely won.

“Hey, with the way you’ve been describing him, he sounds like a walking sex-magnet.” The blonde sibling shrugged, as if he didn’t know how much he was riling his brother up. “It’s only a matter of time before-“

“Shut up.” Alec had growled.

He felt a thick wave of anger flare inside of him, reddening his skin and clouding his mind. Images of Magnus with another man tore into his eyes. Magnus moaning underneath a faceless man. Magnus writhing and panting in pleasure from a touch that wasn’t Alec’s. Magnus kissing another mouth, before breathlessly pulling away, biting his lip-

Alec felt sick.

His eyes had darkened, and he abruptly let go of the body in his arms, letting it bang onto the floor, the head making a sickening cracking noise.

Before Jace knew it, he was staring at Alec’s retreating form, still holding a limp pair of legs.

“You’re just gonna leave me here with him? Alec? Alec! Come back here!... _Fuck_.”

So, _that_ was why Alec was now stood outside of Pandemonium.

From a quick check of the rota, he knew Magnus would be on shift that night. He thanked the angel for Izzy’s amazing bargaining skills.

The dark-haired man gave one last nod to Sebastian in the car, letting him know to wait there until his return. Sebastian nodded back and Alec turned back to the doors of the building, taking a deep breath. He stepped inside.

 

* * *

 

“Vodka and coke, please.”

“Coming right up, darling.”

Magnus had been on the night shift for about five hours, and he didn’t have much longer left to go. Sometimes he minded when he had a longer shift than usual, but tonight he wasn’t really fussed, and the night shift wasn’t nearly as _boring_ as the day ones. And, so far, he’d only been bothered by a few people, and they’d relented when he’d politely turned them down.

When he was working, less people annoyed him than when he was on the dance floor. Maybe it was the professionalism of the situation that gave people more respect, or maybe people just didn’t want to be waiting around at the bar instead of dancing. Either way, Magnus appreciated a quieter night as much as the next guy.

That didn’t mean that he wasn’t still repeatedly flirted with, it just meant those people were more harmless than forceful. Plus, he was partially protected by the barrier of the bar, which he’d appreciated on more than one occasion. Magnus did actually appreciate being flirted with, sometimes. It was a bit of fun when the job got a bit _too_  mundane. He also knew he was an attractive guy, but it didn’t hurt having other people confirm this on a daily basis.

Over the years he’d worked at the club, he’d met hundreds of partiers, whether they’d just been there for a good time or to drown their sorrows in booze and music.

He’d had countless conversations as well, all ranging from a variety of different topics. Some nights, he’d find himself laughing horrendously at some story a guy had told him about his awful day. Other nights, he’d be trying to comfort the poor girl that had just gotten cheated on by her scumbag boyfriend and needed cheering up. Then there were the nights he’d tell others his own stories, like that time his roommate, Catarina, had accused him of eating the cookies she’d baked. She’d chased him around the living room, threatening to throw the TV remote at his head, only to stop when she realised that she’d forgotten to actually bake the cookies. They didn’t even exist. Magnus _loved_ drunk Catarina.

Magnus’ least favourite nights were the ones where people wouldn’t take no for an answer. He could take care of himself, that was for sure, but he didn’t need to be reminded of things that he didn’t need to remember. Those nights, though, he always had someone to look after him.

Every time, Raphael had quickly called security and had them chucked out of the building without hesitation. Magnus could recall a few occasions when Raphael had actually thrown them out himself, making sure they knew to never return unless they wanted the police up their asses. Magnus always insisted that he was fine, but Raphael always knew.

Tonight had been actually fine, for real. Magnus hadn’t talked to too many people apart from when he’d served them their drinks, and when he _had_ socialised, it had all been with good intention. So far, he’d been enjoying the shift. Nothing out of the ordinary had come up, so he figured it would be a quiet night when he finally finished up. Well, that was until he saw _him_.

He heard him before he saw him, that god-like voice in all it’s glory.

“Gin and tonic, if you will.”

Magnus recognised that voice instantly. How the fuck could he forget it? He slowly turned around.

Chocolate eyes met with dark, hazel ones, and his pupils began to dilate. He felt his heart skip a beat inside his chest, like it was trying to jump through his ribcage and into Alec’s strong arms. Magnus’ palms trembled slightly as his mind began to wonder to their last encounter, and he quickly fisted them. It wouldn’t do to get carried away like that in public, _especially_ at work.

After a few seconds, he realised he’d been staring. He blinked in surprise, hoping the tattooed angel hadn’t noticed, and began to pour Alec’s drink for him.

“I didn’t realise you were a gin kind of man, Alexander.” Magnus commented smoothly, his eyes focused on the glass in his hands. He hoped Alec remembered who he was, otherwise, this conversation would soon become extremely awkward.

“Oh, I’m not.” Alec shrugged, eyes never leaving Magnus’ face. “I just needed an excuse to talk to you.”

Magnus felt a blush creep up onto his face and unsuccessfully tried to push it down. He mentally collected himself before speaking;  there was _no way_ he was going to become that stuttering _mess_ that Alec had seen last week. He was calm and confident, and he needed to show that to Alec.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, I suppose.” Magnus nonchalantly stated, handing Alec his drink and accepting the cash.

“Apparently not.” Alec replied. It was softer than how he’d spoken previously, but Magnus could still hear it over the music and laughing people. “Where did you run off to last week? Was everything okay? Something come up?”

Magnus was taken off guard by his tone of voice. Before, he’d seemed so sure of himself, but now, he sounded sort of hesitant. Maybe even a little self-concious. Magnus suddenly felt a bit guilty for leaving.

“No, everything was fine. It was great, in fact.” Magnus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just assumed it was a one-night thing, wasn’t it?”

He noticed Alec studying his face intently, as if looking for something else.

“Yeah, I guess.” The taller man replied, taking a sip of his drink and suppressing a shudder. He then seemed to consider something else. “It’s a pretty big apartment complex, how did you know how to leave?”

Before Magnus could answer, he was greeted by another customer asking for a drink. He gestured to Alec that he would be a minute and turned to serve this new guy. After he’d poured the drinks and put the money in the register, he put his attention back onto Alec, momentarily surprised that he was still waiting. He was also surprised by the expression on Alec’s face.

Magnus couldn’t seem to pinpoint what it was, but he realised that it was aimed at the man he’d just served. Looking between them, he noticed them both staring at each other with frowns on their faces. Alec’s eyes suddenly darkened, making the other man sigh and walk away. Magnus raised his eyebrows, confused at what had just happened, but decided to let it go.

“So, to answer your question,” Magnus began, clearing his throat. He inwardly smiled as Alec’s eyes softened in his presence. “I just remembered the elevator floor number where your driver got off. It looked like a lobby, so I figured I’d be able to leave out that way.”

“You’re... quite perceptive.” Alec noted, taking a swig of his drink before putting it down.

“Yeah.” Magnus agreed, flashing a cheeky grin. He shrugged. “I tend to pay attention to things that involve getting off.”

His grin widened as Alec choked on the liquid in his mouth, face slightly red. The other man coughed a few times before shaking his head with a chuckle.

“Good to know.” He recovered, clearing his throat once more. “So, does that mean you’d be open to a repeat of last week, then?”

With an abnormal elegance, the shorter man leant his elbows on the counter between them, silky eyelashes blinking up at Alec. He hummed, looking off into the distance, as if contemplating Alec’s offer.

“I can’t see why not.” He finally retorted playfully. “You’ll have to wait for my shift to be over though.”

“I’m a patient guy.” Alec stated.

Magnus felt himself heat up as he remembered Alec’s demonstrations of that very quality.

“Good to know.” Magnus imitated the man’s words, mischief emanating into the space between them. “I’ll be about twenty minutes.”

“Not a minute longer.” Alec ordered, eyes roaming over Magnus’ body.

Magnus was still confused at how Alec could say things like that and _not_ sound like a controlling asshole. It should have made him shy away, but it did the exact opposite. He’d heard words like that spoken with malice and hatred, but Alec delivered them with an essence of beauty and charisma. They were firm, warning away any disobedience, but they were also playful and full of care. He carried an admirable sense of control, but it didn’t feel threatening, it felt encouraging. Encouraging of Magnus to give up his own control, and that Alec would take care of it. And him.

That being said, it also sounded like a challenge. And Magnus loved a challenge.

“Or what?” He blinked up innocently.

Alec flashed an evil grin, eyes swimming with lust and something else.

Suddenly, Magnus felt strong fingers gripping at his chin, firmly but attentively tugging upwards. He chased the grip, moving onto his tiptoes as Alec brought their faces together. His hands rested on the bar top, keeping his balance, an attempt to ground himself from exploding right then and there, under Alec’s gaze.

“Disobey and you’ll find out.” The words burned into Magnus, flying across his stomach and creeping into his abdomen. For a second, he couldn’t breathe.

Then, soft lips were moving roughly onto his. His eyes fluttered closed and a relief he hadn’t expected flooded over the stunned man. Alec’s lips felt perfect on his, but they were gone all too soon. Magnus blinked for a second before collecting himself.

“You take this c-control thing pretty seriously, huh?” He flirted, masking the way his lips tingled to be back on Alec’s.

“You have no idea.” The taller man flashed a dangerous grin, fingers still splayed around Magnus’ jaw.

Magnus hummed as he felt Alec’s thumb caress his chin, leaving a trail of warmth under its wake. He then sank to the soles of his feet as he noticed another customer waiting to be served. Reluctantly, he tugged away from Alec’s delicious grip, flashing him a wink before turning to take the girl’s order. He noticed Alec’s hand remain in the same position, holding onto the space Magnus had just been in, a look of frustration on his face. Magnus just barely contained the smile that leapt onto his face. It was _his turn_ to make Alec wait.

 

* * *

 

Of course, Magnus kept Alec waiting a little longer than he’d said. How could he not, when Alec had dared him like that? Albeit was only five extra minutes than what Alec had demanded; he didn’t want the man to get too bored and leave altogether. But with the way Alec was looking at him, Magnus knew his plan had succeeded.

“Sorry to make you wait, darling. Busier night than usual.” Magnus shrugged, coming out from the back with his arms threading into the sleeves of his jacket.

Alec shook his head in surprised disbelief. The bar couldn’t have been quieter during the end of Magnus’ shift. He’d spent the whole twenty-five minutes sending flirtatious glances in Alec’s direction, sexily moving his hips to the sound of the music playing, and biting his lip in concentration every time he’d pulled a pint. The way he’d acted all subtle and innocent at the same time had Alec wanting to ravish him on the spot, take him right there on the bar top for everyone in the club to see. Especially that guy from earlier, who’d clearly fancied Magnus and would’ve chatted him up if Alec hadn’t scared him off.

“No worries. You can make it up to me when I’m fucking you deep.” Magnus’ knees trembled at his words, those familiar feelings from their last encounter rushing through his system.

The last time he was with Alec, the man had made him weak with his words. Magnus had been beautifully reduced to a needy, begging mess. And, although Magnus loved the way Alec had made him feel, he decided that this time, he’d make Alec work for it a bit more. Not that he hadn’t made Magnus feel great, but this time, he wanted to show a little more self-restraint, and maybe make _Alec_ the frustrated one. Yeah, that would be fun. So, he took a short breath at his words, and pulled himself together.

“With pleasure.”

He saw Alec raise his eyebrows, as if detecting his challenge. He then chuckled to himself, dark eyes and promising lips, before placing a large hand on the small of Magnus’ back and leading him outside.

The entirety of the journey, Magnus experienced a weird sense of deja vouz. He’d recalled Alec’s blonde driver, although he’d forgotten his name, and had felt Alec’s breath on him as soon as he’d guided him into the car. They’d made out desperately in the backseats, just like last time, with Alec’s roaming hands promising more, and Magnus filling up with want. The air felt hot and heavy, Alec’s filthy words swarming around him and making his cock twitch. He was so responsive with Alec, his body becoming sensitive and trembling underneath his stare. But he’d attempted to not be as easy as he was last time, flirting more and trying to appear more confident and collected. He wasn’t too sure if it was working though, because he’d felt like putty in Alec’s strong hands.

Magnus also remembered the elevator, memories of Alec pinning him to the wall resurfacing. This time, Alec had pinned his hands to the wall too, and had actually granted him a kiss. Magnus’ plan of self-control was greatly slipping, but he’d managed to keep it in his grip a little longer. It was when Alec had carefully pushed him inside his apartment, that Magnus’ control went out the window, and he welcomed compliance into his arms.

Magnus now stood in the middle of Alec’s apartment, taking in the familiar setting he’d glanced at before. The cream couch and monochrome throw pillows, and the gorgeous kitchen all crept back into his memory. The door to Alec’s bedroom, that was open fully this time, sent a feeling of warmth into the shorter man. It revealed the ghosts of their bodies to him, with Magnus laying on the bed, a quivering mess, and Alec, stood up, trailing his fingers up Magnus’ leg, his stance tall and domineering.

He felt Alec crowd him from behind, giant hands grabbing at Magnus’ jacket and tossing it onto the couch. The taller man pressed his front into Magnus’ back, and it felt like Magnus hadn’t breathed since last week.

Pale fingers brought his face towards Alec’s as he kissed into his mouth, head curved over Magnus’ shoulder. A full body shiver took control over Magnus’ body and he suddenly felt himself slipping into Alec. He wanted to let Alec have it all. Unfortunately, Alec then pulled away, leaving Magnus wanting once again. And fuck it, because Magnus _loved_ the feeling.

“ _A-Alexander_.” Magnus stuttered, his plan completely fucked.

“Tell me what you want, Magnus.” Alec’s fingers trailed searingly down Magnus’ front, playing with the buttons of his silk shirt. He smirked as Magnus’ breath stuttered.

“Fuck me.” Magnus whined, resolve fading with the anticipation. “Please.” He quickly added, earning a nod of approval from Alec as he began unfastening the top button.

“Oh, I know you want _that_. And that’s exactly what I’ll _do_.” Alec spoke, staring greedily at the caramel chest becoming more and more exposed under his fingers. “But that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“What do-“ Magnus frowned.

“Tell me what you _want_.” Alec repeated. “What do you _need_ from me?”

He now had the whole shirt open, Magnus’ magnificent chest revealed at his pleasure, the muscles rippling as his lungs softly expanded.

“I-I...” Magnus stuttered, craving to be touched. Craving for _Alec’s_ touch.

“C’mon, baby. I want you to say it.” His hands trailed to Magnus’ belt, threatening relief for the other man’s half-hard cock. “ _Say it_.”

“I wa-want-“ Magnus gulped, his eyes fluttering closed. “I want you to take control, like last time. Control me. _Please_. I-I need it.”

“That’s right. Well done, baby.” Alec praised, the touch of his hands making Magnus jerk. “ _Stay still_. I’ll look after you, promise.”

Casting the silk shirt to the ground, Alec swiftly moved to the other man’s pants, undoing the belt and slowly trailing the zip downwards. He roughly dragged the pants down Magnus’ legs, ordering Magnus to step out of them and heating up with lust at the view of Magnus’ cock filling up his boxers. Alec then slipped two long fingers into the waist band of the shorter man’s underwear, looking into his eyes for confirmation, before ridding his body of those too.

Magnus stood as still as possible, wanting to be good for Alec as he gave himself to him. His naked body flushed at the comparison to Alec, who remained fully clothed.

“How do you wanna be fucked, baby?” Alec questioned, hands trailing around Magnus’ abdomen, thumb swiping over the scar he remembered from last time.

“I d-don’t care.” Magnus stumbled, wanting to chase Alec’s touch but remaining still, being good. “However you want. I just need you to fuck me.”

He jumped as he felt Alec pinch his ass, the slight pain making him even more horny.

“What did I tell you about swearing? Keep that up and I’ll make you wait longer for my cock.” Alec rubbed at the tender flesh, fingers ghosting at the cleft of his ass and making Magnus shiver.

“Sorry.” Magnus blurted, struggling not to move. He wanted those fingers inside him. Right now.

“Good.” Alec replied, before hazel eyes blackened into Magnus’ brown ones. “I think I’d like to fuck you over the kitchen counter. You want that? Want me to take you right here?”

Magnus almost died at the thought. The thought of Alec pinning him over the counter and just roughly slamming into him, taking what he needed from him, was fucking breathtaking.

“ _Yes. Please, Alexande_ r.” Magnus moaned, leaning into the dark-haired man’s touch. His hand trembled as Alec enveloped it in his, guiding him to the island in the kitchen and leaving the pile of clothes on the floor. But then, Magnus realised something.

“Wait.” He spoke, making Alec immediately halt. “Your clothes. Will you-“

Alec’s eyes gleamed dangerously, resuming the pull and placing Magnus in front of the furniture.

“I told you in the club, not a minute longer. You were _five_ minutes longer than you said you’d be. Which, I would have understood, _if_ it was an accident. But you knew what you were doing, _didn’t you_ , Magnus?” Alec’s voice was low and dark, sending a delicious twitch to Magnus’ cock. He was suddenly regretting his decision to mess around.

“Yes.” Magnus avoided eye contact, nervously scratching at his wrist.

“Consider this your punishment.” Alec gently took Magnus’ wrist in his palm, stopping the action.

“P-Punishment?” Magnus’ eyes widened, his pupils expanding and skin flushing pink. 

“Yep.” Alec smugly replied. “You made me wait for _your_ body. So now, you don’t get to see _mine_.”

Magnus frowned in frustration. It was only a few minutes. That wasn’t _fair_. He wanted to see Alec’s skin, his beautiful body covered in tattoos and muscles and-

“Don’t frown. Just accept your punishment, and remember _why_ you’re being punished.” Alec reprimanded. “Now, bend over and hold onto the other side.”

Magnus felt exposed at the thought of Alec fucking him fully clothed, but it also felt amazing. He _did_ want to see Alec, but the way Alec was punishing him made him heat up all over. He quickly scrambled to obey his order. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from behind him.

“I _was_ gonna tease you a bit more,” Alec began, the sound of a belt buckle clanging to the floor, “but you look too fucking gorgeous like this, baby. I wanna fill your perfect hole.”

Magnus needed that. He needed it so badly. But that didn’t stop Alec’s comment from making him giggle.

“A guy I met once told me about this thing called patience. Have you heard of it?” Magnus teased, heart fluttering at Alec’s compliment. He probably shouldn’t have been teasing him like that, especially in his current predicament, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Oh really?” The dangerous voice came. And then, the smaller man felt a strong grip wrap unexpectedly around his length. He jerked in shock at the delicious touch, and let out a _loud_ moan. “Tell me about him.”

Magnus rested across the white marble counter, the cold material making his sensitive nipples tingle with pleasure, Alec sweetly rubbing at his length. All he could do was lay there as the man kicked his feet apart, spreading his legs, making his grip on the counter tighten, completely at Alec’s mercy. He desperately tried to gather a reply, shivering and panting.

“He’s, um, pretty tall. Dark hair. Cool tattoos. A b-bit controlling, a-and super horny. Oh, and he’s obsessed with me. Sound familiar?” Magnus joked, stuttering as Alec sped up his rhythm.

He regretfully felt the hand move away, pathetically rutting into the air, his cock trying to chase pleasure as it hung off of the counter.

“Nope.” Alec nonchalantly answered, and abruptly slid a finger into Magnus’ hole.

Magnus gasped at the sudden but not unwelcome intrusion. He hadn’t even noticed Alec lubing it up, gathering he got off on the element of surprise. To be honest, so did Magnus. His mind felt perfectly empty as he took what Alec gave him.

He noted that Alec seemed more rushed than last time, like he couldn’t wait to be inside him. Magnus welcomed this change, thankful that Alec wasn’t gonna tease as much this time. He needed his touch.

Alec worked him open swiftly and efficiently, stretching him out as he added a second finger then a third. He made sure to add little rubs to his prostate, loving the way Magnus writhed underneath him at the fullness. But he could tell Magnus wanted more, and so did Alec.

When he decided Magnus was stretched enough, he withdrew his fingers, revelling in how Magnus tried to follow the movement. This man was going to be the end of him.

“That’s enough. I can’t wait any longer, baby.” Alec breathed, voice gravelly and filled with lust.

Magnus whined as he felt his hole clench onto nothing, feeling horribly empty and needing Alec to fill him. He let Alec manoeuvre him so he was on his back, legs dangling and spread for him.

“I thought you said you were a patient guy.” Magnus mumbled, although, he was clearly as desperate for it.

“I am. Usually.” The man underneath him trembled at the sight of Alec ripping a condom packet open with his teeth.

“What’s different about this time?” He questioned, watching him roll it onto his length and cover it with lube.

Alec paused for a moment before guiding the head to Magnus’ fluttering hole. He gathered both of Magnus’ wrists in one hand, bringing them to rest on his golden-brown abdomen, above his bobbing cock, and gripping at Magnus’ leg with the other.

“You.” Alec spoke.

Magnus blinked.

Before Magnus could reply, Alec was slowly sliding into him. The slight burn felt gorgeous as Alec’s cock stretched Magnus wider than his fingers ever could. He felt beautifully stuffed as Alec sat inside of him, warming his cock. He tried to use his hands to touch himself, but Alec’s hold kept him pinned in place.

“Ready?” Alec enquired softly after Magnus had adjusted. The other man nodded immediately, trying to rock his hips up and down. With one more check over, Alec moved.

He pulled out almost completely, before slamming roughly back in, Magnus moaning and gasping underneath him. His cock dragged beautifully along the tight walls of Magnus’ channel, the rim delicately spasming around it.

It felt just as amazing as it had last time, if not more. Magnus felt safe and on fire all at once, being constantly split open by Alec’s cock as it pistoned in and out of him. The way Alec was punishing him by keeping his pants at his knees, with his shirt still on, was constantly on Magnus’ mind. Magnus thought it was so hot, and it threatened to bring him to the edge.

“I’m close too.” Alec groaned, burying himself further. He released his grip on Magnus’ wrist to grab Magnus’ other leg, bringing it over his shoulder so he could hit that sweet spot inside of the gorgeous man. “You can touch yourself, baby. But don’t cum until I tell you to.”

Magnus reached down to tenderly wrap his fingers around himself, following Alec’s orders. He felt himself slipping further, Alec’s tight grip and erratic thrusts sending him spiralling down somewhere beautiful. He soon felt the need to cum, desperately trying to hold himself back for Alec’s go ahead.

“Alec. I n-need to cum. _Please_ Alexander-“ He was cut off by Alec’s mouth on his, muffling his moans and heightening the pleasure.

Magnus shivered as Alec pulled away and pressed a delicate kiss to the skin below his ear. His breath tickled, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“ _Cum_.”

Magnus yelled out as Alec sent him over the edge, seeing stars and painting Alec’s shirt and his own stomach with his release. Alec grabbed onto his jaw, staring at his face as Magnus came, looking at him like he was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He stared at him like he’d just hung the stars.

He felt Alec’s thrusts become more irregular and knew he was close. He was right, as moments after Magnus, Alec came himself, buried inside the clenching hole, his whole world filled with Magnus.

Magnus was breathing hard when Alec slumped onto him, the delicious weight engulfing his very being. He could feel Alec’s sweaty skin on his, and the wet material of the shirt that Alec had kept on. Magnus’ _punishment_.

Alec gently lowered Magnus’ legs, massaging them and making sure they didn’t cramp. He then slowly pulled out, avoiding overstimulating them both as much as possible. He moved Magnus’ body a bit, so his thighs rested more comfortably on the surface.

Magnus whimpered as Alec moved away, wanting to feel his touch again. He closed his eyes, feeling tired.

“One second, baby. Let me just clean us up.” Alec’s voice came, peaceful and comforting.

“Can do it m’self.” Magnus mumbled, his voice hoarse and weak.

“ _Shh_.” Alec grinned at the other man’s stubbornness, even when he was obviously wrecked out. “I’ll do it, okay? Let me look after you.”

Magnus was too exhausted to argue any more, so he just vaguely nodded and let Alec do what he wanted. Besides, he remembered how Alec had cared for him last time, and it had felt nice. He’d never had anyone do that for him before. Ever.

“Drink some of this.” He cracked an eye open to see a water bottle in his face. Deciding he was thirsty anyway, he let Alec guide him up a bit so he didn’t choke on the water, before taking a few gulps and flopping back down. He could hear Alec’s soft chuckle, but couldn’t find himself to care. It wasn’t an unkind sound, anyway.

He saw Alec removing his shirt and pouted.

“Should’ve done that sooner.” Magnus slurred, eyes fighting to stay open so he could gawk at Alec’s body.

Alec sniggered and threw the shirt somewhere Magnus couldn’t see. He dimly gathered that Alec had removed his pants and the condom, now standing in just his underwear.

“You needed to be punished.” He stated simply, a palm rubbing at Magnus’ tender thigh. “Anyway, you kinda did a number on my shirt.”

Magnus felt himself flush in embarrassment, not needing to see the shirt to imagine the mess he’d made.

“Sorry.” He whispered, looking away.

“Don’t worry about it, beautiful.” Alec’s voice comforted, a reassuring hand cupping Magnus’ cheek. The lethargic man leaned into the touch, letting his eyes shut. This was okay. This was safe.

Within minutes, Magnus was asleep. Alec felt himself smile down at the man’s peaceful form, spread on his kitchen counter. He knew the surface probably wasn’t the most comfortable, so he made quick work in getting Magnus clean, using a trusty wash cloth and warm, soapy water.

Alec had never really enjoyed aftercare. Mostly, it was a boring process, especially when he felt majorly fucked out after a particularly demanding session. But, he’d always done it for the other person, because he knew how important it was make sure they were okay after that type of sex. With Magnus, his view had completely changed.

The first time he’d done it for Magnus, he’d expected it to just be the same, routine effort that he’d normally put in. To make it quick and efficient so he could get him out as soon as possible. It’s just what he’d always done.

But, when he’d seen Magnus lying there, eyes glazed over and his face slack, he’d felt some kind of pull. A pull, that made him want to look after him. And not just because it was the right thing to do, but because Alec _wanted_ it. The light had hit the bronzed body perfectly, his natural glow heightened, looking like some sort of angel. Magnus had looked so vulnerable and precious, and it had pulled something from Alec. This raw desire to protect and care for, like some sort of primal instinct.

It had shocked Alec. He’d never been like that before. Ever. But he’d welcomed it, for the time being. He’d decided to indulge it, a feeling that he’d probably only experience once. But then, he experienced it again.

When he looked at Magnus, passed out in his kitchen, that instinct returned. But, it was such a peaceful, tranquil feeling, that it didn’t scare him. Instead, it confused him. He had met the guy twice, and yet, he felt this urge to keep him wrapped up in a bubble, away from the blood and screams of the world.

He sighed to himself, softly scooping the smaller man up. Magnus had muscles of his own, so he wasn’t necessarily light, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable in Alec’s strong arms. Besides, Alec had lifted heavier weights before. Although, those cases hadn’t been nearly as precious.

He carried Magnus all the way to his bed, tucking him into the sheets and laying next to him.

This was another thing that was new. Magnus was the only man he’d allowed to stay in his bed. There’d, of course, been times where he’d just accidentally fallen asleep with another man, but he’d wake them up as soon as he did and get them to leave. Normally, it didn’t come to that. Alec was pretty alert. He had to be, considering his job. And so, after the sex and the aftercare, they would leave, and he’d fall asleep by himself. Like he was meant to.

But he _didn’t_ _want_ to kick Magnus out. He couldn’t. And so, he didn’t. Instead, he did the exact opposite, and took Magnus’ sleeping form in his arms, allowing his own eyes to close for the night.

 

* * *

 

The next time Alec woke up, it was still the middle of the night. His reflexes automatically kicked in as he assessed his situation, peering at the room around him, looking for any signs of danger-

And then he felt it, a resistance on his arm, something tugging at it in a desperate movement. He subtly glanced at the movement, and saw Magnus.

The man was now sat up, with Alec’s arm at his lap instead of around his torso, like it had been while they’d slept. His back seemed rigid as his chest rose up and down, letting out breaths in short bursts, like he’d just run a mile or something.

He rubbed at the back of his neck with both hands, growing calmer as he sighed, head dropping down to stare at the sheets that had pooled at his waist, and Alec’s long, muscly arm. He appeared to be in some inner conflict with himself as his back relaxed more, and his breathing returned to normal.

Alec could feel the tremble of Magnus’ fingers as they laced with his, the soft skin melting around him. And then, the touch was gone, and his arm was no longer on Magnus’ lap, but on mattress of his bed. Alec inwardly groaned at the loss.

With a quick shake of his head, Magnus slid his legs over the side of the bed and got up. Alec could see the sheets fall away, and the light seeping in from the moon shone onto Magnus’ naked body.

He found himself staring for a few moments, before realising that Magnus was walking away. That Magnus was _leaving_ -

“Hey.”

Magnus’ hand stopped at the door handle as Alec noticed him flinch in the dark, like he hadn’t expected him to be awake. He slowly turned to face him.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep.” Magnus replied softly, hands awkwardly drifting to his crotch in an attempt to cover himself.

“Don’t leave.” Alec found himself saying, apparently surprising them both. Even in the dark, he could see the whites of Magnus’ eyes drifting away to avoid his gaze.

“I have to.” Magnus whispered, hand gravitating to the door again.

“Then, can I have your number?” Alec enquired, the feeling of disappointment getting stronger by the second.

“Alec-“ Magnus looked as if he was about to protest, like he was about to turn and run out the door, any minute now.

“I get that this was a one-night thing, for you. And, well, so was last time. But, I... I do like you, Magnus. And, I know I don’t really know you, not yet, but, I’d really like to have the chance to _get_ to know you. If you’ll let me.” Alec found himself rushing out, like his heart would burst without saying it all out loud.

Magnus blinked. He then sighed, a frown playing on his brows. And Alec wished he wouldn’t frown like that, wished _he_ hadn’t made him frown like that.

“Unless...” Alec continued, the poisoned words clawing at his throat, “unless you don’t feel the same way?”

“No!” Magnus suddenly blurted, and Alec didn’t fail to notice his cheeks turning red. “Hey, I _do_ like you too. That’s not why-“

“Oh God, I didn’t push too hard, did I?” Alec suddenly questioned, a haunted feeling creeping onto his face. “Tonight, did I-“

“ _Alexander_.” Magnus gently stole him from those thoughts, a light smile playing on his lips. He perched at the bottom of the bed and placed a hand on Alec’s cheek. Alec’s skin burned beautifully underneath the touch, each cell dancing and tingling around the small palm.

“Tonight was perfect. So was last week. So are _you_. That’s the problem.” Alec frowned at his words, he’d never been called perfect before, and he didn’t really know what Magnus was talking about.

“I don’t understand.” He whispered, taking the palm from his face and holding it in his hand, lacing their fingers together. They fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. A really complicated puzzle.

“Look, Alec.” Magnus started, an unreadable expression coating his face. “You’re a great guy. And I have no doubt that, one day, you’re going to make someone the happiest man alive. But that man just won’t be me.”

Alec looked like he wanted to interrupt, but he could tell Magnus had more to say, so he let him continue.

“You don’t know me. I have... a rough past. I have a lot of emotional baggage. And, I don’t want _this_ to turn into something that I can’t control. I don’t want to pull the whole ‘ _it’s not you it’s me_ ’ thing, but trust me, it isn’t you. It really isn’t. From what I’ve seen, you’re a _really_ sweet guy, okay? And, you’re _incredible_ in bed, which is always a plus. But, you deserve better than me.”

After he’d finished his speech, Magnus peered up at Alec. Alec felt his heart break a little, he looked so _small_. Alec wanted to break whoever had made this amazing, beautiful man feel this way. Like he didn’t deserve to be happy.

“Magnus. Don’t tell me what I do or don’t deserve. You don’t know me. And you’re right, I don’t know you. But I _want_ to know you.” Alec spoke firmly, giving a small squeeze to their joint hands.

“Trust me, you don’t.” Magnus scoffed sarcastically. Alec hated the way Magnus seemed to feel, because if only he knew about _Alec_. If only he knew about Alec’s past, or even Alec’s present, Alec was sure he’d stop thinking that Alec deserved better than him. Hell, he’d probably think that Alec didn’t even deserve him at all.

He supposed it was pretty selfish of him, to want to continue seeing Magnus. His job was dangerous, and he wasn’t too sure if he _was_ one of the good guys. All he was sure about, was that Magnus made him feel things he’d never felt before. And if he felt this way, after seeing the guy twice, he couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if they were together. But he wanted to know. And so, he let himself be pulled.

“I do.” Alec insisted, his thumb caressing Magnus’ hand. “Just give it a chance, okay? And if it doesn’t work out, then we can just forget about each other. I’m not asking you to marry me, we haven’t even had a first date yet, all I’m asking for is a chance.”

He smiled at Magnus’ little giggle, but didn’t fail to notice that it didn’t reach his eyes. He seemed to be mentally weighing up his options, caught at a crossroads.

“Come here.” Alec whispered, and tugged magnus’ body so he was sat in his lap, facing the taller man, legs at either side of him.

“Alexander, I need to go-“ Alec had seen that look before, and even though he didn’t know Magnus quite yet, he knew what he needed.

“I know what you need, Magnus. You need to forget. Whatever it is you’re thinking about, you need to forget.” Alec trailed his finger up the inside of Magnus’ thigh, painfully aware of his exposed cock resting on the sheets on Alec’s lap. “Let me help you.”

Magnus took a sharp intake of breath at Alec’s touch, his cock involuntarily hardening, and he knew he was too far gone. He thought for a moment, feeling content with how Alec didn’t go any further without getting the go ahead. And Magnus knew he was right, that he needed to forget what he’d spent most of his life _trying_ to forget, even for a little while. So he nodded, and let Alec make him feel better.

Alec wrapped a hand around Magnus’ length, feeling it grow hard and twitch inside his grip. He never took his eyes away from Magnus’ face, constantly assessing his expressions and body language, looking for any signs of discomfort or displeasure, but he found none.

Alec let his hand drift up and down, taking his time to make Magnus feel good. He gently squeezed in all the right places, beautifully twisting and rotating, letting the smaller man slowly buck into his hand. He took note on all of Magnus’ reactions, like how his breath would quicken as he rubbed his thumb over the head of Magnus’ cock, or how he’d let little moans escape every time Alec lightly scraped his nails over the underside of the length. He paid special attention to those spots, repeating the motions and savouring the way Magnus panted in his ear.

It was when he focused on Magnus’ balls, as well, that Magnus buried his head in Alec’s shoulder and just let himself feel, his arms coming up to wrap around Alec’s neck and upper body. Alec cradled Magnus’ balls in his hand, allowing a few light squeezes and caressing them every so often, just to hear Magnus’ broken gasps.

The man was falling apart, so willing to let Alec look after him. Alec could feel how Magnus’ thighs trembled, and how his arms quivered as he held onto Alec’s body, using Alec to ground himself. He was like a saint, stunning Alec as he gave himself to him, bit by bit.

“Alexander, I’m gonna... Can I-?” Magnus whimpered, making Alec almost die on the spot. The way Magnus was automatically asking for Alec’s permission made his cock twitch, and he was already impossibly hard. But this wasn’t about Alec right now, it was about Magnus.

“Go ahead, baby.” Alec nodded, wanting to see Magnus’ face whilst he came, but knowing that wasn’t what he needed right now. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, baby.”

He kept mumbling those words into Magnus’ ear as he let him ride through his high, rocking his hips into Alec’s hand and moaning delicately. Alec restrained himself as he felt Magnus’ warm liquid spilling onto his hand, the feeling making him want his own release more than ever. But he could wait for that.

As Magnus came down, and his breath returned to normal, he kept his head buried in Alec’s shoulder. He felt Alec clean him down with a towel that had been next to the bed, and brought a hand to smooth across Alec’s ribs, the other playing with the hair on his chest. They sat there for a few minutes, just basking in the quiet, and the sound of each other’s breathing.

“Will you stay?” Alec whispered, hesitancy lacing his voice.

Magnus didn’t say anything, just nodded. As he moved a little, he felt something hard press into the back of his thigh. That was when he pulled away from Alec’s shoulder, looking down at the bulge in the other man’s boxers.

“Let me-“ He began, moving his hand towards it, but stopped when he felt a gentle grip on his wrist.

“Don’t worry about me, let’s just lay together.” Alec tugged Magnus to lay down with him, bringing his soft body into his side.

“But, I can return the favour-“ Magnus persisted again, confusion emanating from him. Alec shook his head, a fond smile playing on his lips.

“Not right now. You’re tired. Go to sleep.” He noticed Magnus was about to argue again, and probably deny Alec’s statement. “I’m fine, really. I just wanna hold you.”

Magnus still seemed conflicted, but decided to accept Alec’s wishes, sliding gracefully under the covers.

Alec noticed him curl reluctantly into his side, a hand splayed across his chest, until he relaxed into the embrace. It was only when Alec saw Magnus close his eyes, that he closed his own, welcoming sleep for the second time that night.

 

* * *

 

When Alec woke for the second time, the room was much brighter as the sun shone into the room, beams of light bursting around the walls and casting an ethereal feeling into the atmosphere. Alec _wasn’t_ a morning person, but he did like waking up to the sun when it was all golden and bronzed, rather than on other mornings, when it somehow felt authentic and burned his eyes.

Unfortunately, his mood dropped when he noticed the lack of a body next to him. His chest felt bare where there wasn’t a hand, and his side felt cold where a front wasn’t pressed into it.

And, once again, Magnus was _gone_. He had _left_. Even after telling Alec that he’d stay, he’d just _left_. Of course, Alec knew where Magnus worked, and he’d be able to see him again whenever he pleased, but Magnus had left without giving him his number, or getting Alec’s. Obviously, that meant he just wasn’t interested. And, Alec should have been fine with that, because he’d been rejected before. But _this_ , it left him with a sort of _empty_ feeling. Because he’d thought, he’d _really thought_ , that Magnus would have stayed. But he hadn’t. He’d left. He was _gone_. And Alec was _alone_ -

 

 

“What’s up, _handsome_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be posted soon (I’m still working stuff out with the plot)
> 
> See you then!
> 
> -Ty💗


	5. Our Beautiful Rhythms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because,” he began with some resolve, “It’s too early for me to do what that makes me want to do.”
> 
> “Too early in the morning or too early for... us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been... a while. I explained a little of why I’ve been gone in a comment which basically said I had the chapter all set to go on my laptop, but then something happened and I had to leave suddenly, nothing too dramatic I guess, but I don’t feel comfortable posting the specifics online. I am back in my home now, and I can finally post. I do love this story so l wouldn’t ever abandon it, however, personal issues do happen. So thanks for being patient! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> *** SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT ***

“What’s up, _handsome_?”

Alec whipped towards the familiar voice, only to find Magnus leaning against the doorframe. He visibly relaxed at the sight, shoulders slumping and a small, relieved smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Because, he had _stayed_. Magnus had stayed. And, _wow_ , he looked... ethereal.

Magnus lingered, relaxed, his jeans from last night now covering his legs, one crossed behind the other. They clung deliciously to his sharp hips, teasing Alec. He hadn’t gotten around to dressing his upper half, his shirt being grasped in his hands, allowing Alec to marvel at his smooth, sculpted abs and chest.

The man looked perfect, rays of sunlight glowing up his skin, beautiful contrasts to other areas of his body that were dimmed by the dark shade that Alec’s door provided. Alec couldn’t believe he’d had _that_. Couldn’t believe that he was that lucky.

His thoughts were cut off by a short giggle. And, _God_ , did it sound like a fucking symphony.

“Are you going to answer my question? Or maybe just sit there staring all morning?” Magnus grinned, delicate fingers playing at the silky material in his hands.

“Oh, um,” Alec let out a nervous laugh, attempting to pull himself back in a bit. “I’m fine. I just thought you’d left.“

“I told you I’d stay, didn’t I?” Magnus questioned, his brow arched knowingly.

“Yes. But, I thought maybe you’d changed your mind.” Alec shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

Magnus stalked forward and knelt on the bed, letting the shirt fall and coming face to face with the tattooed man.

“I said I’d stay.” He repeated. “And if there’s one thing that I pride myself on, it’s my word.” Alec felt the soft graze of a nail trace along one of his tattoos, leaving behind a small tingle.

“Technically, you never _verbally_ confirmed-“

“Yes, well, a nod is as good.” Magnus rolled his eyes, hands raking through the dark patch of hair on Alec’s chest.

Silence crept through the air, and Magnus found himself furrowing his brow. He waited a few moments before peering up into the other man’s eyes.

As soon as he saw them, he swallowed.

A few moments passed and neither of them spoke, until-

“What did you just do?” Alec interrogated, features burning into Magnus expectantly.

“Huh?”

His breath caught in his throat, thoughts blanking as strong hands suddenly grabbed at his thighs, pulling him onto Alec’s lap. The smaller man shivered internally, silently admiring the way Alec’s frame crowded his, their bodies crushed together.

“What did you do, Magnus?” Alec raised his eyebrows, tight arms worming around Magnus’ torso.

And Magnus didn’t have a clue. Not that he could think, anyway, with the way Alec could so easily move him around, like he weighed nothing to him. The way Alec’s ivory skin clung to his muscles should have been a dead giveaway from the start at how strong he really was, but, _Jesus Christ._

“Come on, Magnus. We don’t have all day.” Alec tutted, rubbing at one of Magnus’ nipples with his thumb.

“I-I don’t know what you mean.” Magnus replied, trying not to chase the touch.

Alec exhaled cooly, fingers roaming around the man on his lap.

“Think.” The whisper came.

Magnus tried his best, mind running around the possibilities of what Alec was talking about. He’d just have to guess. Maybe...

“Playing with your chest?” Taking a wild guess, he tapped at the hairs again, throwing Alec a questioning look. “I didn’t realise you found it such a turn on.”

The bigger man tutted in mock disappointment, leaning in and lightly tracing Magnus’ neck with his lips, the faintest of touches.

“Try again.”

“Alexander, just tell me.” Magnus huffed, neck falling slightly to the side, an encouraging gesture.

He only grunted in disapproval, face buried in Magnus’ shoulder, pecking a line down the skin.

“Nope.” The muffled reply came.

“ _Alec_. I don’t know.” Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes in frustration-

And, _oh_.

Alec pulled back, staring insistently.

“What. Did. You. Do?”

Magnus gulped.

“I... rolled my eyes.” He whispered, a smirk playing at his lips as he attempted to not do it again. It was proving a difficult task in the face of Alec’s charming determination.

“Don’t.”

“Why not?” Magnus challenged, teasingly. Alec cocked a brow.

“Because,” he began with some resolve, “It’s too early for me to do what that makes me want to do.”

“Too early in the morning or too early for... _us_.” Magnus wondered, the word feeling strange and heavy on his tongue. Alec smirked.

“It’s never too early in the morning.” He quipped.

“Hm.” The man on his lap replied, a gleam in his eyes. “And, what is it that you want to do, Alexander?”

Alec subtly cleared his throat, shuffling Magnus impossibly closer.

“I think you know the answer to that perfectly well, by now.”

“You’re like a horny teenager.” Magnus laughed, fingers playing with the dark tufts of hair on the back of Alec’s head.

“Really?” Alec scoffed, playfully.

Magnus’ grin only widened, until he felt a sharp pain tweak at his nipple, mouth morphing into an o-shape as he gasped in surprise. He quickly moaned at the feeling of Alec’s mouth wrapping around the nub, soothing the shock and moulding it into pleasure.

“ _Alexander_ -“ He angled his chest towards Alec’s lips, groaning as they pulled away. He didn’t have to wait for them much longer as they quickly captured his own in a kiss.

They kissed passionately for some time. It could have been a few moments, it could have been a few minutes. All Magnus could focus on was Alec’s perfect touch, his tongue licking into his mouth, and the distant coldness of the now-neglected nipple. The spit on his chest, now cooled by the air, was a great contrast to the warmth of Alec’s mouth.

Soon, his pants began to tighten and he could feel himself start to harden. Almost unconsciously, he ground his ass down onto Alec, smiling into the kiss as he heard Alec grunt.

His disappointment caught him off guard as Alec pulled away from him. He noticed Alec’s gaze survey his face, darting between each of his brown eyes, as if searching for something. He then planted one last kiss onto Magnus’ lips, before moving away completely, the lighter man sliding off his lap and between his legs.

He grinned annoyingly as Magnus’ lips attempted to follow him. Magnus scowled.

“Who’s the horny teenager now?” Alec impishly taunted. Magnus went to roll his eyes before stopping himself, his cheeks reddening.

“You’re such a tease.” He spoke instead.

Alec only laughed before moving off of the bed completely, standing up and extending his arm in Magnus’ direction, taking Magnus’ hand in his. Shirt forgotten, Magnus followed the other man as he pulled him up, leading him out of the bedroom and towards Alec’s kitchen.

He leant his elbows on the marble surface of the white island, watching as Alec scurried around, opening and closing random cupboards.

“Do you want some breakfast?” Alec asked, peering into a box of cereal and frowning as it turned up empty. “I haven’t really had chance to go shopping lately, so I don’t have much... I can do coffee, and some toast, maybe?”

Alec reached for the loaf of bread, and poked at it with distaste. He ignored how Magnus sniggered quietly in the background and threw it in the bin.

“Scratch that; the bread’s off.” Alec paused, then let out a nervous huff. “I might have some pancake mix somewhere-“

“Alexander.” Magnus gently cut him off. “Coffee’s fine, thank you.”

“I should probably get some food in you. You’ll need more energy, from last night’s activities.” He scratched the back of his head, resuming his search.

“More _energy_?” Magnus flashed a wicked grin. “Not to worry, darling. Coffee is plenty of energy for now. I’ll eat something later.”

“Right. Well, make sure to do that.” Alec gestured to nothing. “I wasn’t expecting to have anyone stay over. Although, I’m glad you did. Work has been kicking my ass this week-“

Shit.

“What is it that you do for work?”

Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

Alec hadn’t thought about this yet. He couldn’t tell Magnus his _real_ job. _Of course_ he couldn’t. Although he really liked the man, he didn’t even know him yet. Telling him something like that would breach all of the rules in Alec’s head, ring all of the alarm bells that he’d set up years ago.

But lying... he didn’t _want_ to lie to Magnus. He knew he’d _have_ to, but he really, really didn’t want to.

He could say he was a cop. No, because then he’d have to explain why he didn’t have a uniform or badge, and lie even more. Private Investigator? That wasn’t so far from his job. Kind of. The leader of a criminal organisation wasn’t _that_ different to private investigating-

The ring of a phone cut through Alec’s thoughts.

He watched as Magnus jumped out of his skin, eyes widening and hand coming to rest over his heart.

“Sorry.” Magnus tossed an apologetic look, reaching into his so-tight-it-should-be-illegal pants and fishing out his phone. “Shit. I need to take this.”

 _Talk about saved by the bell_ , Alec thought.

“Hi there.” Magnus greeted awkwardly, smiling appreciatively at Alec as he turned around to start on the coffee.

Behind his shoulder, Alec could hear the fierce murmur of a questioning voice through the device. If he’d tried, he’d have been able to work out every word the caller spoke, one of the many perks of his high profile training. Although, he fought against it. He’d seen criminals up close. Jesus, _he_ was a criminal. And Magnus, didn’t even come close. That much, he could tell.

“ _I’m fine_ , Cat. I stayed at a... friend’s place. I would have called but I just lost track of time and my phone was on silent. You know me.”

A pause. Another murmur.

“Okay, yeah, the same one. But-“

A louder murmur.

“No, it’s not like that.”

An angry murmur.

“ _No_. He’s... nice.”

Alec grinned to himself.

“Look, can we not talk about this right now. I’ve said I’m fine. Yeah, well, this time I really am. I’m sorry for not calling, I’ll come home now, okay?”

Alec’s grin fell, and he moved over to pour the coffee from Magnus’ mug into a to-go paper one.

“I am sorry. I know. _I know_. Can we not get into this right now? Raphael’s already been driving me crazy, I don’t need it from you.”

Magnus sighed, as if all of the tension was leaving his body, the voice now soothing. Alec found himself becoming extremely curious, and suddenly wondered if it would be such a crime to have a quick listen in.

“I love you, too. I will. Yes. Alright. I’m hanging up now. Okay. Right, I’m hanging-“

A scoff. Alec turned around to see Magnus frowning at the screen of his phone, an adorable little pout on his face.

“She hung up on me.” Magnus told Alec, incredulously. Alec’s lips twitched.

“How dare she?” Alec joked, words dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m glad you agree.” Magnus fired back, the atmosphere becoming much more light-hearted. “Thanks for... well, everything. I, uh, I should go, now.”

“No worries.” Alec reassured, before taking a breath. _Here goes nothing_. “Could I give you my number? I’d really like to see you again.”

Magnus paused. He had an indescribable look on his face, one that Alec had seen before, when the man had almost left last night.

“Okay. Why not.” Magnus gave in, handing Alec his phone. “Put it in there whilst I go get my shirt.”

As the man strolled off to the bedroom, Alec made quick work of punching in the numbers, heart speeding up at the unfamiliar yet not unwelcome feeling suddenly rushing through him.

But, as he clicked off of the page, something caught his eye. A text. Dated from last week. To ‘Cat’.

_Male. White. Dark hair. Brown eyes. Maybe hazel. 6ft 2/3._

Another text.

_They’re hazel._

The feeling of initial confusion that swept over Alec quickly morphed into one of terror. Because, was he _actually_ going soft like Jace had said? He hadn’t suspected Magnus one bit, yet here it was, clear as day.

A literal, cold description of Alec stared right back at him, taunting him for being such a fool, for letting himself be tricked by a man he’d seen twice. How could he have been so naive? He should have been better than this, he was a criminal boss, for fuck sake. He’d been _trained_ to recognise people who weren’t who they said they were. How didn’t he catch on with Magnus, who clearly-?

“The shirt had gotten under your bed somehow. Looks like we were hornier than I’d thought-“

The laughter died in Magnus’ throat at the look on Alec’s face.

“Alexander?”

Alec took a deap breath.

“What’s this?” He questioned calmly, showing the texts to Magnus.

The shorter man, now fully clothed, widened his eyes in realisation. He peered at Alec, warily.

“Um, I’m not a stalker. I swear.” He bit his lip. “I just wanted to, you know, in case you were a murderer. Last week. My friends are really protective. They insist on... precautions like this. I saw you checking me out, when I was dancing. So, I, you know. Sorry, I know it’s weird. Wait, why are you smiling?”

“You’re just-“ Alec began, letting his shoulders fall and his body relax, a relieved breath of air escaping his lungs. “You’re just adorable.”

Magnus pulled a displeased face, grabbing his jacket from somewhere in the room and sliding it on, making Alec’s smile grow.

“Yeah, yeah.” Magnus muttered. “You think it’s adorable to go through someone’s phone?”

Alec then shifted awkwardly, guilt suddenly washing over him.

“ _No!_ Not at all. Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to. It was just _there_ -“

It was Magnus’ turn to grin.

“Don’t worry. I’m just teasing.” He reassured.

“Yeah. Right.” Alec abruptly reached behind him, grabbing something and turning back before offering Magnus the paper cup. “Here, for the... energy.”

Magnus snickered warmly and accepted it.

“Why, thank you, Alexander.”

“I can walk you down, if you want. Let me just throw on some clothes.”

“No need.” Magnus shook his head. “I know my way out, remember. I’ll text you, when I can.”

“I could drive you to, well, wherever you’re going.” The taller man persisted.

“You mean have your chauffeur drive me?” Magnus joked, before taking a sip and humming in approval. “Trust me, you don’t want to face Cat’s wrath anytime soon. I can walk, it’s not too far away.”

At Alec’s reluctant nod, he turned to leave the apartment, hand coming up to rest on the door handle, before pausing.

“I had a great time, Alexander. See you, later.”

Then the door shut behind him, and the room would have seemed much darker if Alec’s face hadn’t lit up like it did.

 

* * *

The second Magnus opened the door a hard body collided with his, knocking the air from his lungs. After the initial moment of fear passed, he allowed himself to loosen up, arms hesitantly patting at the back he knew belonged to Raphael.

When Raphael roughly pulled back, however, Magnus knew he was in for it. He barely had a chance to throw a nervous wave in Catarina’s direction, her leaning against the stairwell’s banister.

“¡Dios mío! Where _the fuck_ have you been?” Raphael exclaimed, steam coming out of his ears like a Spanish bull. “!Explíquese! And don’t you _dare_ say you slept over at some guy’s house. We all know you don’t do that.”

Magnus groaned, sliding past his friends and into the living room, plopping himself down onto the burgundy couch. His friends followed him, staring down at him with insistent looks, arms folded and stance wide, mirroring each other.

“It’s the truth.” He shrugged, kicking off his shoes.

He noticed Catarina and Raphael pause, taken aback as they threw uncertain looks at each other, silently communicating.

“Magnus-“ Catarina began in disbelief.

“Don’t get too excited.” Magnus scoffed. “I didn’t actually do much sleeping.”

Raphael threw him a pleading look, shivering in disgust.

“No, not like that.” The man on the sofa insisted, “He slept, I was awake. I couldn’t sleep. So I just laid there.”

“You laid awake all night? You didn’t go to sleep?” Raphael confirmed incredulously, more and more exasperated by the second.

“That’s what I just said, is it not?” Magnus retorted in frustration, reaching over to grab the TV remote.

He didn’t get very far as Raphael snatched it away from him, opening his mouth to say something else before Catarina cut him off. She sat down next to her friend, the man she saw as a brother, and placed a hand on his knee in one slow but swift movement.

“Must be some man, huh?” She asked, kindly. Magnus smiled appreciatively.

“I... like him.” He simply replied, eyes lighting up as he thought of Alec.

“ _Like_ him?” The light was soon dimmed by Raphael’s incredulous voice. “You’ve known him for two seconds and he’s already got you acting like this!”

“This isn’t his fault.” Magnus attempted to get the remote back as Raphael continued to hold it away. “Sorry, I forgot I had to explain myself to you every time I have some _fun_.”

“You do when that bastard’s still out there-“

“ _Raphael_.” Catarina threw him a dangerous glare before turning back. “Magnus, sweetheart, he’s right. You have to be more careful-“

“My phone was on _silent_! I was perfectly fine.”

“We didn’t know that.” Catarina reminded him, her calm demeanour a great juxtaposition to the men in the room. “You could have been with _him_ for all we knew-“

“Stop!” Magnus yelled, shocking both of them. He took a deep breath. “Both of you stop. That shit happened years ago, okay? I’m trying to forget about it. I’m trying so _hard_. But it’s _impossible_ to do that with the two of you reminding me of it every five seconds.”

“Magnus, we just worry about you because we care.” Catarina whispered, throwing a glance at Raphael and quickly shaking her head.

“Exactamente.” Raphael sighed, placing the remote on the coffee table. “I don’t want to see you go through any more pain. The way you were when I met you, I don’t want to see you like that ever again, hermano.”

“You won’t. _He_ doesn’t know where I am.” There was something in Magnus’ eyes, but it was gone before you could spot it. “And, Alec is a good man. He cares about me. I know you guys have had to look after me these past years-“

“We didn’t _have_ to do anything.” Catarina frowned, flicking him lightly on the temple. “You’re our _friend_. You’re basically our brother. It’s our _job_ to take care of you.”

“It shouldn’t be. I’m sick of being such a burden-“

“A burden? Dios mío, eres un idiota.” Raphael growled, resuming his earlier persona. “You know that’s not true. So shut up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You know I’m right, Catarina! He’s sat here wallowing because his _family_ has been killing themselves with worry all night, not knowing where he is. _Dios_ , hermano, could you get any more selfish?”

Magnus swallowed at that. He looked between his friends, Raphael looking like he wanted to run him over with a bike, and Catarina looking like she wanted to wrap him up in a bundle of blankets and never let him go. But, after these past years, he knew they both wanted the same thing for him.

“You’re right.” He groaned, slumping and resting his head on the back of the sofa. “I hate it when your _good cop bad cop_ routine actually works.”

He paused for a moment, thinking silently to himself about what his next words would be. Taking a deep breath, he looked firmly at his stubborn non-related siblings.

“Listen, okay? I got distracted and I made a mistake. It was selfish of me, but it _was_ a mistake.” At Catarina’s reassuring nod, he continued. “I know you’re only doing this because you want to protect me and take care of me. But, Alec can take care of me too. And, you have to give me a chance to take care of _myself_. I’m not that stupid kid anymore, so _please_ stop treating me like it.”

“I am sorry.” He quickly added, not wanting to meet their eyes after such a speech. He knew he’d worded it right when he felt an arm around his shoulders.

“We’re sorry too.” Catarina sighed, giving a warm squeeze. Magnus just smiled in response.

His attention was brought to Raphael as the man scoffed. He mumbled something about Pandemonium before stomping off, speaking Spanish under his breath.

“He’ll get over it.” Catarina reassured when they heard the front door slam. Magnus nodded.

“He’s always been one for the dramatics.” He rolled his eyes, finally taking hold of the remote and switching the TV on.

“Hey,” the dark-skinned woman prodded him in the shoulder. “You scared us.”

Magnus frowned guiltily at the look on her face. He hated seeing that look. She always looked so small with it.

“Come on.” Catarina smirked, accepting Magnus silent apology; she could never stay mad at him for long. “Let’s watch a movie before I have to go to work. I’ll get the popcorn.”

Magnus only nodded, grateful for his family. Both of them.

“Besides, we both know _you’re_ the dramatic one.”

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

It was 11PM when Alec finally got a text from Magnus. He knew Magnus had probably been busy with his friends, especially after how worried the woman on the phone had sounded, but he hadn’t been able to stop his mind from wondering to him all day. So, when he _did_ hear from the man on his mind, let’s just say he was _extremely_ pleased.

 **Magnus**  
_Hi. It’s the one and only. :)_

 **Alec**  
_The one and only..?_

 **Magnus**  
_Magnus, of course._

_**Alec**  
Of course. Hey. How did it go with your friend? I hope everything is well._

**Magnus**  
_Nothing to worry about. It was worth the half an hour lecture._

 **Alec**  
_I’m glad to hear that._

 **Magnus**  
_You are quite something, Alexander._

 **Alec**  
_Something good, I hope._

 **Magnus**  
_That’s one word for it. How long have you been like that?_

 **Alec**  
_Like what?_

 **Magnus**  
_You know, all hot and in control._

 **Alec**  
_I’ve been a dominant for a long time if that’s what you’re asking._

 **Magnus**  
_A dominant?_

 **Alec**  
_You had a good time last night? You haven’t seen anything yet._

 **Magnus**  
_Now I’m intrigued. Tell me more?_

 **Alec**  
_We have time for that. First, I’d like to take you on a date._

 **Magnus**  
_What do you have in mind?_

 **Alec**  
_It’s a surprise._

 **Magnus**  
_I don’t like surprises. Unless they’re of a sexual nature. ;)_

 **Alec**  
_Watch it. You’ll like this one._

 **Magnus**  
_And then you’ll tell me more?_

 **Alec**  
_No. Then, we’ll see how things go._

 **Magnus**  
_How very mysterious._

 **Alec**  
_You know it._

 **Magnus**  
_I’m rolling my eyes right now._

 **Alec**  
_Behave. Or we’ll forget the date, and I’ll do something that will make you._

 **Magnus**  
_Fine, Mr Bossy._

 **Alec**  
_Thursday. 6.30. I’ll have my driver pick you up._

 **Magnus**  
_I didn’t agree to go yet._

 **Alec**  
_I know you will._

 **Magnus**  
_Cocky, much?_

 **Alec**  
_I know you want me, Magnus. It’s as simple as that. Don’t deny it._

 **Magnus**  
_I’m not denying anything. I just don’t think you need your ego stroked any more._

 **Alec**  
_You could stroke something else._

 **Magnus**  
_Alec! You can’t just say things like that._

 **Alec**  
_Why not?_

 **Magnus**  
_... Say more. Please._

 **Alec**  
_Magnus. Are you touching yourself?_

 **Magnus**  
_Maybe._

Alec closed his eyes for a few moments to steady his breathing before pressing the call button. Magnus picked up on the second ring.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to do that.” Alec stated calmly, spreading himself out on his cream sofa.

“Funny. I don’t remember asking for permission.” Magnus’ reply came, his voice sounding slightly strained.

Alec clenched the phone in his hand, his body tensing. Then, he leaned further into the furniture, collected, legs spread lazily apart, his eyes gleaming threateningly.

“Excuse me?”

It didn’t matter that he was on the phone, Alec’s voice alone radiated dominance, and if the short gulp from Magnus’ end was anything to go by, he’d gathered that too.

“It’s your fault for getting me all worked up this morning.” Magnus retorted. How brave.

“So, you want to play, hm?” Alec questioned casually, his pants filling up at the sharp intake of breath from the speaker.

“Y-Yeah. Talk to me, _please_.”

It was in that one small word that Alec knew Magnus’ smartass demeanor had dropped, so out of his depth with the tattooed man.

Then, a shuffling of fabric could be heard following the shut of a door, only confirming Alec’s assumptions.

“Is that not what I’m doing?” He asked, playing dumb; Alec liked to play too.

“You know what I-I mean.” The other voice huffed, unraveling more and more.

“You’ll have to be more specific.” Alec insisted, a smug smile twitching on his lips.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you. Just- _ohh_.” Magnus groaned in pleasure and Alec wiggled in his seat, pants getting so tight that he had to undo the belt on his jeans.

“I _want_ you tell me what _you_ want, and beg me for it. I want you to _beg_ me to whisper those filthy things in your ear. Beg me to control you. Let me take over.” Alec knew what he was doing to the poor man and he loved it. Craved it, even. Magnus was the most beautiful thing he had _ever_ craved.

“Please, Alec.” Magnus begged. “Please do it. I need you.”

Alec curled his toes at that, the desire in Magnus’ voice threatening to end him there and then.

“Are you going to listen to everything I say? Do everything I say?”

“Y-yes. Please, just-“ He heard Magnus whimper and knew that was his moment.

“Stop, Magnus.” Alec spoke, tone cold and unforgiving.

“What?” Magnus replied, as if he didn’t understand the command.

“Stop touching yourself.” Alec demanded again, voice lower this time.

“But-“

He sounded so lost. _Cute_ , Alec thought.

“Now.” That time, Alec growled, impatience getting the best of him.

The pained groan emitted from the other end was almost enough to make Alec take pity on him. _Almost_.

“Good,” Alec praised, much softer now. “Is the phone on speaker?”

“No.”

“Then put it on and set it to the side.”

Upon hearing a soft clack, Alec nodded to himself.

“I’m going to instruct you on where and how to touch yourself, okay?”

“Okay.” Magnus moaned out, phone still close enough for Alec to hear his breathing, which Alec _greatly_ appreciated.

“We’re gonna start slow. I want all your clothes off. Good. Now, bring your fingers up to your chest and start to pinch your nipples. How hard are you doing it? Light? Really hard?” Alec’s sensuous whisper coaxed Magnus through the movements, with him every step.

“Um, medium?” Magnus decided and Alec could practically hear him biting his lip. He wished he could devour Magnus right then.

“Yeah?” Alec questioned, almost mocking, but not quite. “Do it harder.”

The gasp of pleasure had Alec knowing he’d made the right choice. He shifted a little.

“Well done. Now, you can play with them however you want. Just use one hand and do whatever feels nice for you. This is about you and feeling your pleasure.”

Alec almost lost his composure at the irony Magnus was currently unaware of, but narrowly resisted, knowing Magnus wouldn’t appreciate being laughed at right now. Clearing his throat, Alec resumed his role.

“Use your other hand and trail it down to your stomach, _slowly_. Drag the tips of your fingers towards that perfect, hard cock of yours. But _don’t_ touch it yet. I want you to ask me for permission to touch it. Then, when I _do_ let you touch and you start to feel close, you ask for permission to cum as well. Understand?”

“Y-Yes. I understand.” Fuck, Magnus sounded delicious. “Can I t-touch?”

“Hm,” Alec hummed. “No. Start to caress the inside of your left thigh, and keep pinching those pretty nipples for me. _Lightly_ drag your nails from the back of your knee up to near your cock.”

After a minute of slowed panting and hitches of breaths, Magnus spoke.

“I want-“

“ _No_.” Alec replied immediately. “You’re not touching it yet. Now do the same with the right thigh. Slowly. Take your time.”

“ _Alexander_.” Magnus sounded positively sinful, yet at the same time, gorgeously innocent. That thought alone had Alec twitching in his pants.

“Aw, baby,” he cooed, not unkindly. “I bet your pretty cock is leaking right now.”

“Mmhmm,” Magnus mumbled and Alec _knew_ he was biting his lip. _Hard_.

“What’s your non-dominant hand?” He asked, assertively.

“What?”

“ _Magnus_.”

“Left.”

“Bring it up to your mouth.” Alec ordered, allowing himself to palm at his bulge - a small favour. “You’re going to wrap those talented lips around your middle finger. Suck it. Get it nice and wet, baby. I want it dripping.”

As Magnus moaned around his finger, Alec wished it was his cock that he was moaning around instead; those lips had looked delightful when stretched around his girth.

“Now, take your finger and rub it over your little hole, okay? Focus on the way it feels under your touch, how it twitches, and how you’ll feel when I let you push it inside.”

Magnus was mewling now, teased to the brink.

“You want it inside you?” Alec taunted, closing his eyes and imagining the (no doubt stunning) scene.

“Yes, please.” Magnus begged, whining. How could Alec deny when he’d asked so politely?

“Go ahead.”

Alec could tell the exact moment that it had entered Magnus, the sound was _fucking euphoric_. For a moment, his breathing had stopped all together, and Alec would have been concerned had he not known. Then came the stuttered groan, like Magnus had been waiting for this his whole life, as if it had been his cock that he’d touched instead. Although, Alec knew he hadn’t.

“How’s that feel, hm?” Alec wondered, feeling a sudden urge to wrap a gentle hand around Magnus’ throat and litter his face with kisses.

“Feel full.” Magnus managed to mutter. “Not enough.”

Alec almost thought he was asking to touch his cock again, and was about to tut at him, until Magnus spoke again.

“My finger... it isn’t long enough. Can’t reach far enough.” Alec almost died at how sweet he sounded, all bashful and hesitant, opening up to him. “Not stretching enough. Need _your_ fingers.”

Alec chuckled softly.

“You’re only getting that one. Your others aren’t lubed and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He then said, sternly, smiling at the little grunt in his ear.

“Shh,” He soothed. “Just rub your prostate, baby. Move your finger in a beckoning motion, towards your bellybutton-“

A sharp gasp had Alec grinning from ear to ear.

“There it is.” He bet Magnus could hear how pleased he was. “Tell me how it feels.”

“ _A-Amazing_.” A beat. “Your voice is so hot, oh _God_.”

Magnus was babbling now, Alec would relent on him soon.

“You sound perfect in my ear,” he admitted, “moaning and breathing so prettily for me.”

“Please, I need- _Fuck_.”

“Don’t swear.” Alec reminded; Magnus would remember this rule if it killed him. “What do you need, baby? Ask me for it.”

“Need to _touch. Please_ , can I touch?”

Honestly, Magnus sounded like he’d die if Alec said no. But, _in a good way_ , Alec thought.

“Please, can I touch myself, Alec?” He then moaned rather loudly and abruptly, surprising Alec and probably Magnus himself, if he wasn’t so pent up.

Alec was silent for a few moments, as if contemplating the request, knowing it would wind the man up even more. Eventually, he shrugged to himself before letting out a nonchalant, “Alright.”

“Keep fingering yourself and wrap your other hand around that cock.” He commanded, using _that_ voice. “Think about how _I_ touched you, and touch yourself in the same way. Chase your pleasure.”

The sigh of relief had Alec feeling a certain kind of pride, because _he’d_ been the one to get Magnus all worked up like this.

After hearing the captivating noises of Magnus’ skin slapping and blankets shuffling, Alec continued.

“Remember how I touched you.” He repeated, “Imagine it’s me touching you, my big strong hand bringing you closer and closer. Rake those pretty painted nails around your balls for me, I know you like that.”

Alec’s cock ached between his thighs and he thought he might explode in his pants if he didn’t stop palming himself, so he did, wanting to concentrate on Magnus.

“You’re so good for me, Magnus.” He reassured. “You’re doing a great job. Just a little longer.”

He noticed Magnus keen under his words, continuing to touch and do as he was told, until he found himself close to the edge, teetering on it.

“Alec, I’m so close.” He whined.

“Go faster, baby. Chase it.” Alec insisted, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Listen to my voice. You want to do exactly as I say, don’t you, baby? You want to please me, because that pleases you, knowing you’re being good for me.”

“Y-Yeah. I-I want to be good for y-you.” Magnus stuttered, words broken, vowels and consonants running away from him, spilling from his mouth. “ _ohh_ \- please, can I cum? Wanna cum f-for you. A-Alec, I’m so-“

“Stop what you’re doing.”

And, fuck, just saying that made Alec feel high.

Something in Magnus’ brain must have clicked at the order, because he stopped. Alec _heard him_ stop.

Then, a confused, wounded noise came from the other end of the phone and Alec found himself thinking about what his face looked like in that moment, so fucked out that he hadn’t even been in control of his own brain.

“But- Oh, _Alexander. Please_.” Alec’s heart may have broken if it wasn’t such a turn on to hear him like that.

“Calm down, it’s okay. Take your hands away.” He heard a whimper of frustration, “That’s right. Just _breathe_. You did amazing.”

“I wanted to cum.” Magnus mumbled, as if he was a child and Alec had just taken away his candy.

“I know you did. I can bet that you still do. But, _I_ wanted you to ask my permission before touching yourself, and what did you do?”

“I didn’t ask for permission.”

“And what will you do in the future?”

“Ask for permission.”

The resolve in Magnus’ voice made Alec feel a little bit like a monster, but he knew this was something he had to clarify early on if they were going to be seeing more of each other.

“Don’t be disappointed, Magnus, you did good for me. I’m so proud of you.” His voice pillowed the man on the other end, sweet and caring.

“Really?”

“Definitely. You took it so well. Listened to me so well.”

There was a moment of silence.

“It’s never felt like that before.” Magnus began, taking Alec off guard. “I haven’t... touched myself back there, before.”

“You haven’t?” He raised his eyebrows in surprise, glad Magnus couldn’t see his face.

“No.” He repeated, shyly. “It always felt weird to do it myself, awkward. I don’t know.”

“Oh,” Alec swallowed, “Magnus, I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t come on too strong-“

“Not at all. It felt fucking great.” The smirk was back in his voice, banishing Alec’s bad feelings. “Especially because you were _telling_ me to do it. I... like that.”

“Yeah, I’ve picked up on that.” Alec chuckled.

“It wasn’t as good as when you did it for me though.”

“I am a man of many talents.” Alec flirted back, loving how easy it was between them. How uncomplicated and comfortable things felt.

No one spoke for a few moments, then, and Alec thought Magnus may have fallen asleep.

“Magnus?”

He heard him breathe.

“I still really need to, you know.”

Alec stood up, tutting then, and made his way to his bedroom.

“Sorry,” he apologised, “not happening. Not until-“

“Not until you say so.” Magnus mimicked, playfully. “Got it.”

“I’m serious, Magnus.” Alec reprimanded, checking the safety on his handgun before putting it under one of his pillows. “You’re not going touch yourself, and you’re definitely not going to get an orgasm. Because, I _promise_ you, I’ll know if you do.”

“One of the many talents?” Magnus teased, sounding like his mouth was a bit drier.

Alec didn’t reply as he stripped, depositing his clothes in the laundry hamper.

“Fine, I won’t. You have my word,” Magnus huffed. “But you better help me out on Thursday.”

Alec scoffed, shaking his head.

“I’ll think about it, that is, if you decide to ask me politely. Otherwise, I might be forced to not touch you at all. Maybe, I’d get myself off in front of you, make you watch me as I-“

“Okay, I get it!” Magnus cried, his voice pained. “I’m sorry. Please don’t start getting kinky again, my poor blue balls can’t take it.”

“Alright. I’ll be nice.” Alec then paused as he got into bed, needing to say more. He switched his tone. “Look, I know this is... a lot. If it’s too much, I wouldn’t blame you. I want you to be comfortable, always.”

“Comfortable isn’t the word I’d use right now, considering my current predicament,” Magnus giggled. “I’m no virgin, Alexander. If you make me feel shit, I’ll have no problem telling you. I’m quite vocal when I want to be.”

“Noted.” Alec replied, feeling sated. “I should go. Just go to sleep and it’ll be Thursday before you know it.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have a stiffy. Wait, _do you_?”

“Go to sleep, Magnus.”

Magnus giggled, again.

“Good night, Alexander.”

As soon as he’d hung up, Alec took a stuttering breath, calming the redness in his face and willing the stiffness in his cock to decrease its swell. He laid down for the night and sighed contently to himself; Magnus was going to love this date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 soon! 
> 
> Please leave a comment saying what you thought about the chapter, I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> -Ty💗


	6. Colour Me Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you do then?” He asked, trying not to jump to any conclusions. Alec didn’t say anything right away, which only made Magnus more impatient. “Spit it out, Alec. I think I can handle it.”
> 
> Alec sighed before looking straight into his eyes.
> 
> “You can probably guess, by now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple days late, I’m aware. But this one was a little longer and I wanted to make sure it was perfect before posting! Also, I’m English which is why I spell colour that way.
> 
> Also, no smut in this one but there is a TRIGGER WARNING for child murder. You don’t see anything graphic and it isn’t in detail at all. Alec literally just calls someone a “kiddy killer” and that’s it. But I thought I should give a warning either way.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy reading!

“That’s it! Come with me.”

Alec jolted forwards as he was grabbed by the wrist, Jace pulling him out of the room and down a tunnel. The bottom floor seemed extra formidable today, specks of dust flying above their heads, dazedly spinning at the sudden change in atmosphere. Somewhere behind him, he could hear the distant sound of pained screeching, a sound which, as the criminal leader he was, perhaps should have satisfied the burn of rage that still bubbled at his chest, yet only managed to whiten his face. He didn’t like that feeling. It made him feel like a stranger to himself.

As the initial shock subsided, Alec yanked his arm away, shooting daggers into the back of his adopted brother’s head. Although, he complied, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Where the hell are we going?” He asked roughly, following in annoyance.

They turned a corner, Jace’s urgent footsteps slamming onto the concrete ground.

“Any other time, you would have happily taken your shot at that guy. For God’s sake, Smith put our client through _hell_. And, you’re just gonna pass it off to Meliorn?” Jace asked incredulously, and Alec didn’t have to see his face to know his eyes were popping out of his skull.

Alec gripped the bridge of his nose between his fingers, his head beginning to hurt. He’d known Jace was pissed the second he’d given the job to Meliorn, deciding that he himself didn’t care too much for torturing anyone today. But, Jace’s voice only pissed him off too, after all, _he_ gave the orders around here. Not Jace.

“I apologise, Jace,” Alec sneered, sarcastically. “Did you want me to pick _you_ for the job? I would have thought you’d cut off enough limbs today.”

Jace scoffed, spinning around and stopping abruptly, Alec’s body almost colliding into his.

“This isn’t about me. This is about _you_ losing your game.” He prodded a finger at Alec, face reddening with indignation.

Alec paused, crossing his arms protectively over his chest.

“I’m not ‘losing my game’.” His eyes narrowed dangerously. “Forgive me if I didn’t want to waste my energy on a kiddy killer. I’m sure Mrs French won’t mind who carried out the deed, as long as it was carried out. We’ll get paid.”

“This isn’t about money either. You know we’ve never been about the _money_. This is about you going-“

 _“I’m not going soft._ ”

The brothers stared, daring each other to speak, tension thickening in the silence.

Alec’s voice was calm and deadly, just above a whisper, yet deep and threatening. It was enough to scare any man, frighten any woman or petrify any child.

Apparently, Jace didn’t count as ‘any man’.

“Bullshit.” He whispered back, tone sure and unwavering. “Come on.”

“Where are we fucking going?” Alec growled as they turned a corner.

“To speak to Underhill.” Jace replied simply, making Alec stop in his tracks.

“What? What does Andrew have to do with this?”

Jace turned around, noticing the lack of footsteps. He rolled his eyes at the hint of confusion in Alec’s, trying not to do anything rash.

“I know what this is about, Alec.” He began, a twinge of hesitance lacing his face. “And, if I had known it was gonna lead to this, then I never would’ve convinced you to speak to him.”

“To who?”

“Magnus. Your new boyfriend of course.” Jace replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“He’s not my-“ Alec started, his expression unreadable. “What does Magnus have to do with anything?”

He already knew Jace’s answer.

“He’s making you soft.” The blonde simply provided, a shrug playing on his shoulders.

Alec could feel his patience running thin.

“I swear to God, Jace, if you-“

“And, _preoccupied_.” Jace interrupted, not caring about Alec’s futile attempts to throw him off the scent. “You’ve been twitchy, second-guessing yourself. _Soft_.”

 _That word_. Alec shot a murderous glare, his mouth opening to put his brother back in his place. That was, until, said brother opened his damn mouth again.

“You need to talk about it.” He cut off, more gentle now, as if he could sense Alec was at breaking point. “ _Actually talk_. Because I don’t care if you’re the boss, I’m not dealing with this shit.”

“Why would I need to speak to him?” Alec huffed, dragging a hand over his face.

Jace paused, frowning in confusion. He waited a few moments, as if mentally deciding how to go about his next words.

“Didn’t he introduce you to your... lifestyle?” He asked, shifting from foot to foot.

“Excuse me? Did you become homophobic over night?”

“I don’t mean your sexuality! You know I don’t care about that.” Jace frantically clarified before letting out a nervous laugh. “I’m talking about, well, didn’t you meet him at some... bondage warehouse?”

Alec stilled, wondering if he was really going to have this conversation with his _brother_.

“BDSM club.” Alec corrected, dreading where this was going. “We did, but-“

“Yeah, that. So, he’s basically your mentor.” The younger man cut off, and began listing events on his hand like a mini, physical timeline. “He fancied your pants off, tried to dom you, _you’re_ a major control freak, so that went downhill before it even began. He was gonna leave it at that until you revealed your... _issues_ to him and he trained you to be a proper dom instead, changing your sweet and innocent life forever.”

“That’s not-“ Alec attempted to speak, flabbergasted at the sudden change in topic. “How the hell did you even know-“

“ _That_ means he’s your mentor and can give you the pep talk that you obviously need.”

“I’m way past the stage of needing dom tips, Jace.” Alec grunted, sharply looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

“Hmm, a simple case of student becoming master.”

“I wouldn’t call it that-“

“You’re talking to him. That’s final.” Apparently, it was final. “Put me on clean up duty for a whole month if you want, I don’t care.”

A minute passed and Alec still hadn’t replied. His face remained blank, something that Jace had always hated at times like this. He could never really tell what his brother was thinking when he shut off. It was dangerous territory. Not dangerous in a way that he was scared for himself, but in a way that made him scared for Alec.

“Fine.” He replied finally, face still free of emotion. “But, Jace? Undermine my authority again, and I _will_ put you on clean up duty.”

“No you won’t.” A careful smile grew on Jace’s lips. “I’m way too good at breaking bones.”

Alec rolled his eyes, allowing the comment before begrudgingly making his way to where Underhill was, praying that he wouldn’t regret the upcoming conversation.

 

* * *

 

They found Underhill outside of one of the tunnels with Izzy. Both of them were staring at a clipboard in Underhill’s hands, murmuring soft observations to each other.

“Izzy.” Alec called out when he spotted them, slightly bewildered at her presence. His mood was increased significantly at his sister’s brilliant smile when she saw him. “What are you doing? You hate it down here.”

“True.” Isabelle replied, some paleness to her face. “But, Underhill needed some help with analysing the information we got on Smith. It couldn’t wait.”

Isabelle’s reading glasses rested on her nose, bobbing a little as she spoke. This was the first time in a month that Alec had seen her anywhere else but her office, Alec’s office or the field. He couldn’t blame her, not after the things that had happened down here.

Either way, Isabelle had always thrived on field work or data analytics. She had a talent for persuasion that flourished when she had to question citizens for information, usually information on The Clave, their members, and their whereabouts. She’d been there a week ago, that night at Pandemonium, when Alec had met Magnus.

They’d been following a lead that had led them to Raphael Santiago’s club, an honourable man that seemed to be a walking magnet for trouble. When they’d dug up information on _him_ , they’d found that he had quite a history with breaking the law.

It was nothing too serious. A gas station employee had witnessed an assault that she’d said had been ‘self-defence’. She’d offered to call the police as the attacker got away, although Santiago had ‘politely declined’ and the police had never been involved. Apparently, when Santiago had gotten in his car and driven off, there had been another person in the car with him, something that she’d forgotten until Izzy had questioned her that day.

Santiago had turned out to be a dead end, however, and so had his employees. Alec imagined his team had done a background check on them all, which by default, included Magnus. If background checks came out clean, Alec himself wouldn’t bother looking at their files; he trusted Izzy and her work, and as their leader, he didn’t have time to waste. If he’d have known that night, that Magnus was an employee, he may not have given the order on background checks, or at least, _his_ background check.

“You got a minute, Underhill?” Jace interrupted his thoughts, voice sounding incredibly bored.

“Um, sure.” Underhill replied, wearily, giving Izzy a nod as he handed the clipboard to her.

“Good,” Jace answered. “Alec needs to speak with you.”

Alec internally groaned at his brother’s constant need to pry into his life. Knowing it was better to cooperate than kick up a fuss, he beckoned his friend.

“Come to my office.”

It took mere minutes to arrive at Alec’s office. It was located at the floor just below Alec’s apartment, which he deemed to be the most time efficient.

The layout of his office was slightly different to his actual apartment, thanks to the fact that it was actually designed to _be_ an office, rather than somewhere to live.

The room was modern and furnished well, with large windows spreading out across the entirety of the back wall, reaching from the ceiling to the floor.

Alec remembered when he first saw those windows. He’d liked them because they let him look over the entire city, a breathtaking view of towering buildings and soaring skies. But, he could never look down. Not because of the height, no. Alec had very few fears and heights certainly wasn’t one of them.

It was because of the birds-eye view of the bustling traffic down below. The tiny action figure people and the miniature, different coloured cars that looked way too much like children’s toys.

He remembered when he’d had to knock them down and replace them with bullet-proof glass. Izzy had suggested he just board them up altogether, and had even offered to ask Maia for some new design ideas. Alec had refused, however. Nothing would stop him from being able to look at those cloudy shapes in the morning, sun shining through and lighting up the whole room, warming up the carpet. He was fond of those windows, as long as he didn’t look down.

“If this is about calling Isabelle, I am sorry. I know she doesn’t like being down there.” Underhill spoke slowly as he followed the two men into the room.

“Sit down, Andrew.” Alec said instead, sitting behind his desk. If he looked to his side, he’d be looking out of the window, back to the wall.

He shot Jace a glare as he ignored the chair next to him and sat on top of his desk, perching lazily. The blonde man didn’t budge until he caught the look and hastily moved to sit by Underhill.

“Please don’t put me on clean up duty, Alec.” Underhill began, eyeing him cautiously. “Lorenzo doesn’t let me touch him when I’ve been on clean up duty.”

“You’re not in trouble.” Alec clarified, putting a hand up to stop him. “This is more of a... social call.”

Andrew looked surprised at that, looking between the brothers.

“Okay.” He spoke, furrowing his brow a little. “What do you want to talk about?”

Alec cleared his throat, uncomfortably, yet expression completely schooled.

“How is your day going?” He questioned, shrugging casually.

“Okay... I guess,” replied Underhill, scratching his arm softly. No one said anything else for a few beats, the clock on the wall ticking mockingly.

“And, yours?” He quickly added, the awkwardness choking him a little.

Alec nodded curtly as an answer, rubbing the back of his head.

Another few beats.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Jace spat suddenly, standing from his chair and folding his arms. “Alec’s been acting off all day, and he needs to talk about his... feelings. With you.”

“Me?” Underhill repeated, frown deepening at Jace’s words. “Um, sure. Okay. How can I help?”

Alec opened his mouth, but Jace was quicker.

“Alec here has met someone.” He raised his eyebrows at his brother, accusingly. “The other week, during the Santiago job, he met a man called Magnus. He invited him to the apartment and they had _sex_.”

Underhill started, taken off guard.

“Alec, we’re not supposed to do things like that.” He spoke wearily, voice laced with nerves. “It can get tricky outside of the club, especially with a stranger.”

Alec quickly shook his head.

“No, it wasn’t-“ He began, before suddenly pulling a face. “Wait, what? Two consenting adults are allowed to do whatever they want together.”

“Of course they are,” Andrew corrected, sympathetically. “I’m just saying, it can get complicated with a stranger. Why didn’t you just come to The Downworld?”

“Because, we weren’t at the _fetish club_ , we were at Pandemonium.” Jace interrupted again, speaking with slight condescension. “Anyway, you’re not _listening_. Alec brought the poor soul to his apartment, they sucked faces and then, they had sex. But I’m not talking your kinky, _tie me up and whip me_ sex, I’m talking vanilla.”

“Jesus, it wasn’t _vanilla_ , Jace.”

“Vanilla for you!”

Alec looked as if he wanted to argue more, so Jace sharply continued.

“So, a week rolls by and all he can think of is Magnus.” He sighed deeply, annoyance creeping in. “It was all _Magnus this_ and _Magnus that_ , going on and on and _on_. Until _I_ convince him to meet with him again. They bang again in the _same way_.”

“Not really the same way-“

“But not like he usually does it.” The blonde’s arms were flying around wildly, it was almost comical. “That was the other day, and now he’s acting all iffy about things.”

“Iffy?”

“Off.” Jace clarified. “And, we thought you could help considering you... showed Alec the ropes.”

Underhill breathed heavily, ignoring Jace’s snigger and leaning forward a bit.

“Alec?” He questioned, encouragingly. The dark haired man collected himself, looking outside.

“I think I messed up.” He spoke, quiet but firm. Responsible.

“If you ask _me_ , I think he’s lost control-“

“You can leave now, Jace.” Alec said, body stiff.

“But-“

“Now.”

The command left no room for judgement, neither did the sharp daggers of his face.

With some regret, Jace nodded and turned away. He mumbled to himself as he shut the door behind him.

“We missed you at the club last night.” Underhill broke through the silence, nonchalantly crossing his legs, getting comfortable. Alec hummed in response, still not looking at him.  
  
“So,” Andrew began, airily, “you lost control?”

“No.” His voice was sure as his eyes finally snapped to meet his friend’s. “But, I may have gotten carried away.”

“Will you talk to me?” Underhill asked gently, giving Alec his space.

“It’s true what Jace said. Sort of. Magnus is different than anyone I’ve ever met.” Alec started, trying to keep his voice neutral and the twinkle out of his eye. “I asserted my role, and he slipped into his naturally. I definitely had full control over myself and him, and it was completely consensual. But, it was light, compared to what we do at the club. And, I had... feelings, I guess.”

Underhill paused, before smiling kindly.

“Wow,” he laughed softly, “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Me neither.” Alec shrugged, passive.

“And, the problem?”

“Last night, we were texting.” Alec began hesitantly before gathering himself and speaking in a sure, calm voice. “One thing led to another and we were doing a scene over call. He’d broken a rule that I’d usually enforce and I informed him of that. Except, I’d never actually told him it was a rule in the first place, or asked him if he was okay in following this rule outside of the bedroom.”

“I see.”

“After that, he followed my instructions beautifully, responded so well.” He cleared his throat, wiggling at the memory. “But, I kept reminding myself that he had broken a rule. And I...”

“Alec, you can always talk to me about this stuff. You know that.”

“I denied him.” Alec breathed, suddenly looking worried. “He was being so good, and I punished him. I didn’t even tell him the rule before he’d broken it.”

The blonde’s face was full of understanding for his friend’s situation, like he knew all the answers, all the solutions.

“During the scene, did Magnus sound pleased? Was there any worry in his voice, anything that pointed towards uncomfortable? Any red flags?”

“No.” Alec replied, surely, remembering the voice over the phone. “He sounded excited, and relaxed. He sounded a bit devastated when I told him to stop, but then a minute later he was fine.”

“And, did you talk to him after? Make sure he didn’t drop? Wait, did you drop? You’re not dropping right now, are you?” Underhill narrowed his eyes, and Alec could practically see the cogs turning.

“No.” Alec said, again. “I stayed on with him. He sounded happy, frustrated but satisfied at the same time. He even cracked a few jokes.”

The other man sat for a few moments, finger tapping thoughtfully at his chin.

“Okay.” He said, shortly. “Here’s what I think. It sounds like Magnus thought you were role playing and that the idea of him breaking this rule turned him on and was a part of the scene. He probably didn’t realise it went deeper than that, since you haven’t talked to him about BDSM properly yet.”

He waited before Alec nodded to continue.

“You feel like you made a mistake on the call because it wasn’t entirely fair. That’s why we always negotiate all terms before jumping into this. But, I know that you know that, you did learn from the best. All doms make mistakes. That doesn’t make you a bad dom, it just makes you human. And, worst case scenario, Magnus would have probably just been a little confused, but it sounds like everything was fine. Like he enjoyed it, even.”

Alec let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He still needed to talk to Magnus, but to hear all that from someone he admired so much made him relax slightly.

“I’ve always made it a point to negotiate terms beforehand, put all the cards on the table so everything’s clear. I don’t know why I didn’t this time.” Alec suddenly said, for what reason, he did not know.

“Forgive me if I’m going too far,” Underhill began, tucking his fist underneath his chin and resting his elbow on his leg. “but you’re not used to being in tact with your emotions. I saw it when I first met you, and I see it now. You disconnect, which is why you didn’t think it through so much. You’re used to this life of having your rules understood and obeyed by a submissive, because all the subs at The Downworld already know, or assume those kind of rules. You’ve never had personal feelings come into play like this. Your mind got confused between your role as a dominant and the role of a regular guy that goes on dates, which is someone you’re assuming Magnus wants and is why you’re second-guessing yourself. A part of you didn’t realise that he’s not your sub.”

Alec scowled at that.

“He was in the submissive role.” He said, pointedly.

“True.” Andrew agreed, his posture radiating calmness. “But, until you ask him to be your sub and have that conversation, he isn’t in the way you want him to be.”

“I’ve never dated before. I don’t want to push too far.” Alec said.

 _And, this time, what if I want more?_ He thought, but for some reason, decided not to speak it.

“That’s the tricky thing with what we do.” The blonde sighed, shrugging. “But, what makes you so sure he doesn’t want to be your submissive? From my end, it’s something that he likely truly wants. We can never know for sure what’s going on in the other person’s mind, but you have to ask and trust them.”

“I do trust him.” Alec said, with all of his strength. “I do. But, I want more this time. I don’t want to _disconnect_. What if I have something here?”

And then, Andrew looked troubled. It was barely there, but it _was_ there. Behind the iris of his eye, flickering like an alarm bell. Anyone but a trained hitman would have missed it, but Alec didn’t.

“You have to think about the team.” He spoke softly, as if willing Alec not to break down on him. “The Shadowhunters won’t survive without you as our leader, and if dating Magnus is making you worry and doubt yourself this much, after such a short amount of time, maybe it’s not right. I can’t tell you what to do, no one can. But, I think what you need is a submissive, not a boyfriend. At least, for right now. Remember what happened last time you stopped coming to the club?”

Alec did remember. It wasn’t anything too chaotic or too dramatic. But, it had been an issue. He had had trouble focusing, doing the jobs that needed to be done, and keeping himself from going round the bend. Grief from the past somehow swallowed him whole when he didn’t have a lifeline to grab onto.

The club had always been his lifeline. It was what he knew. It was healthy for him. But, he’d never connected to the people who were there, and he had connected to Magnus. How could he ignore that?

Alec was startled at how intuitive his long-time friend actually was. He knew he was the one person who really understood how he felt when it came to his dominance streak, a fact that had always comforted him. Now, though, he was mentally cursing the man for knowing everything before he did.

Alec’s siblings knew about The Downworld, and they knew what kind of club it really was. From the way he was, they assumed he was a dominant, at least at the club, and they knew that’s all he’d ever wanted in life, no matter how much they’d tried to get him to go on blind dates, or convince him to join a dating website. Of course, he didn’t tell them all the graphic details about what happened at the club, but they could guess themselves. He didn’t hide his preferences, but he’d rather not provide his siblings a step-by-step chart of his sex life. He was sure they wouldn’t appreciate that much information, anyway.

So, when it came to BDSM advice, they always shipped him off to Andrew. And, although he hated it sometimes, he always helped. Most of the time.

Lately, Alec hadn’t been able to stomach the work that he’d been expected to do. He didn’t know why, but what Underhill had said made a lot of sense. It seemed like Magnus had unlocked all these new feelings in him, and reminded him of ones he’d been burying for years.

With Andrew, he was probably thinking what kind of real relationship could Alec have had with Magnus anyway, when he had the job that he did? Did the things that he did? Relationships between dominants and submissives required trust, something which Alec had always given and received with subs, but the trust would have to be a different kind in a normal relationship, and Alec couldn’t tell Magnus the whole truth. How could he?

Andrew’s boyfriend, Lorenzo, knew about their careers. He’d found out by accident, and it had almost broken them, but it _hadn’t_. But, Lorenzo wasn’t such a squeaky clean guy himself, so he couldn’t really be compared to Magnus.

The solution was clear to Andrew, yet it was totally blurry to Alec.

“Also,” Underhill’s curious voice brought Alec out of his brooding. “Am I safe to assume this is the same Magnus as the Magnus in one of our files?”

Alec’s ears perked up at the change, wondering what he was getting at.

“You’ve read it?”

“You haven’t?” His friend looked shocked, something in his face that suggested he knew something that Alec didn’t.

“There’s no need to.” He replied, firmly. There was no need.

“It has a lot of gaps in it.” The blonde spoke leisurely, peering out the window. “But, from what I read, he’s been through a lot, that man. He’s strong. Maybe stronger than either of us.”

With that comment, Underhill stood from his chair and made his way to the door, leaving a baffled Alec at his desk.

“Andrew.” Alec stopped him just before it shut. “The file?”

Underhill poked his head back inside.

“Destroy it.” Alec decided. He would let Magnus tell him what he wanted him to know, not anyone or anything else.

Underhill granted a small smile, something in his eyes.

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Alec’s mouth burned, the minty foam expanding and clogging up his throat. He could hear the distant run of a tap, feel small drops of water splash back at him. He breathed through his nose before suddenly spitting, his jaw aching. He rinsed his toothbrush and put it back in the cabinet, his own gaze catching himself in the mirror when he closed it.

He grasped the sink on either side and stared at himself. The face in the reflection was pale and puzzled, a brooding frown pulled taut, like an arrow ready to fly.

He’d been thinking about Underhill’s words all day, and Magnus’ shy smile, all dimpled and glittery.

There was nothing wrong with having the kind of relationships he’d always had. He’d let that side of him be embraced years ago and it was one of the best things he had done. The thrill and power that came with that type of control had set a fire in his veins that he never wanted to put out.

He wanted Magnus like that. He wanted _Magnus_ to want to be like that. And, he hoped that he would at least consider Alec’s proposal.

But, there was a part of him that was scared of losing Magnus once he had heard what Alec had to say.

Although he’d only met him a week and a half ago, everything felt right. Right, in a way, that he’d never experienced. He wanted more of Magnus, but if Magnus didn’t want that then he would understand.

Alec couldn’t let his team down. He wouldn’t. He’d always put them first, and he always would. He just hoped that his association with a certain glittery man didn’t affect that.

Suddenly, Alec snapped his eyes shut, thoughts of the nights he’d spent with Magnus, the feeling of him in his arms, and how happy he’d been when Magnus had stayed with him.

When his eyes opened, he saw himself again. Calm, collected, in control. He nodded to himself. This was who he should be. He knew now.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t care.”

“What about the blue one? Then you could wear the blue from the glitter palette Raphael bought you.”

“Catarina, darling, do you need your ears checked? I said _I don’t care_. I’m not going.”

Catarina sighed, hands relentlessly poking through Magnus’ closet, sliding the hangers up and down the rail in frustration.

“You have to go Magnus.” She said, thumbing at a purple silk shirt.

“No I don’t.” Magnus’ voice groaned behind her as he flopped down onto his bed. “I don’t even know why I let him talk me into it anyway. This is just going to end in disaster and then I’m going to get a big fat ‘I told you so’ from Raph.”

“But, You seemed so happy just yesterday.” The nurse pointed out, putting the shirt down altogether and paying attention to her friend. “What’s changed?”

She expectantly crossed her arms, waiting for the reply to come. Magnus huffed in response and waited a few moments.

“I realised that I was a fool to lead him on like that.” He started, biting at his lip as he stared at the ceiling. “He’s not going to want me. Especially when he finds out everything about me.”

Something in Catarina’s heart cracked a little at her best friend’s words, her _brother’s_ words. She wanted nothing in the world but to take away his pain, bundle it up and keep it as her own if she had to. _If only it were that easy_.

“Don’t say that. Of course he’ll want you. You’re Magnus Bane.” All of a sudden, her hand was in his and she was pulling him up, propping her palms on his shoulders as he sat looking up at her. “And, you don’t need to tell him _anything_. You don’t need to _be_ anything but your beautiful, kind-hearted, hilarious self. Okay?”

“Not okay.” He resisted, trying uselessly to pull her hands off. “I’m going to break his heart.”

“Well, Raphael seems to think he’s gonna break yours.”

“Why would I want that?”

The woman rolled her eyes, turning back to the outfit choices. Maybe something blue? Or red? Then, a sudden idea popped into her head.

“Do you have anything hazel?” She questioned, gaze dazzling. “Then you could match his eyes.”

“ _Cat_.”

His voice was something else now. More strained and desperate, lost even.

Collecting herself for the impending talk she knew they were about to have, Catarina sat herself beside her friend. She sent him what she hoped was a comforting smile. It seemed to do the trick.

“I don’t feel ready.” Magnus admitted, picking at his nails. “I can feel myself getting attached already, and... I don’t know if I want it. It feels too intense too fast. I have all these emotions for him and he’s just a stranger.”

“Maybe-“

“I’m not ready to have someone else in my life. I don’t think I can be what he wants.”

“What do you mean?” Catarina inquired, head tilting to the side.

“A boyfriend, obviously.” Magnus replied, gravely. “He’s a sweet guy, I can tell. He’d be a great partner. I wouldn’t..”

“Sweetheart.” Catarina whispered, all comforting and maternal. “You have to give it a try, okay? I thought you were trying to move on.”

“I am. But, apparently, it’s harder than I thought.” He whispered back, avoiding her gaze.

“Okay. Listen to me, Magnus. Nothing can change what you went through. Not me, not Raph, and not Alec. I wish we could but no one can. If you really don’t want to go on this date, I won’t force you. We can sit watching movies for the rest of the night and drink our weight in cocktails. But, I think you should give what you have with Alec a chance.”

Magnus had always loved Catarina, and her way with words. It was through her words, that he remembered Alec’s.

Magnus remembered the night that he’d tried to sneak away from Alec. The words he had said.

 _All I’m asking for is a chance_.

Magnus thought he owed him that. He owed himself that too.

“Fine.” He gave in. “I’m not promising anything. But, I will go on the date. It probably wouldn’t be fair to cancel on such short notice anyway.”

 

* * *

 

Nothing could have prepared Magnus for their date that night.

He startled as he looked out of the car window, taking in the view of where Sebastian had stopped. They were parked across from a bunch of rocks clustered together, resting against each other as the calming water danced against them.

They weren’t on a beach, but they were looking at the sea. Magnus hadn’t known he lived this close to the sea - he’d only been in the car about half an hour. Yet here it was, indigo and stunning in all it’s glory, the orange sky twinkling off of its surface.

As Sebastian opened the door for him, Magnus spotted Alec immediately. And as he saw him, it was like all the doubts in his head were washed away. Like he didn’t have to be anything he couldn’t be because this beautiful man had liked him for who he was already.

Alec’s stance was broad, shoulders strong as he folded his arms in front of himself, gaze caught in the clouds. From the angle he stood at, Magnus could see he was wearing a suit. It was a two piece, oxford blue and fit in all the right places. The unbuttoned jacket revealed a snug white shirt, and it seemed he had decided to skip the tie. He looked fucking fantastic, and Magnus couldn’t help it as his mouth began to water.

His self control was only tested further when the door shut and Alec looked in his direction, his beautiful face suddenly distracted from the nature. But, with the way that Alec was looking at him, he didn’t seem like he minded.

“I didn’t realise I was supposed to dress so fancy.” Magnus spoke lamely, coming to stand next to him.

Alec only smirked at his words, worming an arm around his waist and bringing him close. Magnus hadn’t realised how much he had missed the man until he was back at his side. He made a mental note to thank Catarina with everything he had the minute that he got home.

“Shh.” Alec whispered, his eyes raking over his tight dress pants and partially unbuttoned, golden, silky shirt, before settling back onto his face. “You look incredible.”

Alec looked like he really, genuinely, believed that, and it made Magnus feel fuzzy.

“Thanks.” He smiled, before looking around. “Uh, not that I’m complaining, but what are we doing here?”

“Follow me.” Alec grinned and took Magnus’ hand, lacing their fingers together. “We’re going to have dinner. Then, I need to talk to you about something.”

He spoke the last sentence with some hesitation, and Magnus would have been worried if not for the gleam in Alec’s eye. Instead, he felt anticipation. Excitement.

Alec guided them towards an entrance, a tunnel of some sort, except, instead of going into the ground, it went into the water. Magnus hadn’t noticed it before, although, now he had reached it, he was wondering how it was possible that he hadn’t, as it now appeared so obvious.

“Alec?” He asked, a little nervous at the way the tunnel disappeared under the blue after a bit.

“Trust me.” Alec playfully bumped him in the shoulder, before tightening the grip on his hand. “Come on.”

Magnus was a little apprehensive about this whole thing. He always thought the sea was beautiful, but that it should be kept at a distance, so he was safe from it. Sometimes, it looked too gloomy, too murky, too dark and threatening. Now, he still had his doubts about it, but he didn’t care so much with Alec’s grip grounding him like that.

Alec lead him through the tunnel. The inside of it was a pleasant contrast to the outside, instead of being effected by moss and erosion, it was covered in velvet walls and a trailing red carpet. Small lights laid in the ceiling, emitting comforting beams of yellow that made the whole area feel cosy.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, they emerged inside a small room. It looked a lot like a lobby, but not as big, and the only people there were Magnus and Alec, and a pleasant-looking lady stood behind a desk.

As Alec moved towards the desk and started saying something to the lady, Magnus allowed himself to look around the whole room. There were multiple paintings of sea creatures and the coast, all of them done in watercolours and the same colour palette. When he looked up, he could see that the ceiling was tiled, with different sea creatures and symbols engraved into various places.

“This way.”

A man appeared in front of them, his charcoal waistcoat and white handkerchief tucked inside his jacket pocket making Magnus feel like he should be wearing a suit himself. But, how could he be worried when Alec gave him that smile, and everything felt safe?

Magnus didn’t really have time to brood on those worries, because suddenly, he was in another room, and he forgot how to breath.

It was long and spacious, with two rows of plush tables and chairs, each decorated with glasses and cutlery, separated by a walkway of a velvet cream carpet. It seemed like a regular, high-end restaurant, except from the fact that the ceiling and walls were made of glass, moulded into a brilliant dome shape.

Magnus gasped as he looked around, the bluey-orange sea literally surrounding him, like something out of a movie.

And, Alec was just standing there, like he hadn’t brought him to an underwater restaurant for their first date. Like they weren’t _underwater_ right now.

“Oh my God.” Magnus exclaimed, his face filled with shock. “We’re having dinner _here_?”

“Do you like it?” Alec asked as they sat at a table at the end of the room, a little more secluded from the rest of the customers.

“Do I-“ Magnus stuttered, his words failing him.

He couldn’t think, the gentle pulsing of the current around them lulling him. The beams of light penetrating the water and glowing up the ocean floor, making the fish glow and sparkle as they swam around the dome, chasing and playing and giggling. Magnus couldn’t drag his eyes away from it if he tried.

“Alexander. This is insane. It’s so beautiful.” The shorter man marvelled, a blazing smile taking over his face. “How have I never seen this place before?”

“It’s not something many people know about.” Alec answered. “You have to get invited by the owners to even get in the place.”

“And, you got invited?” Magnus asked with curiosity, mouth still slightly agape.

“The owners are good friends of mine. And, they always give me a discount.” The taller man shrugged in response. “It’s no trouble really.”

Magnus took a few more moments to look around before facing Alec with a giddy expression.

“This is so cool.”

“I hope so.”

He saw Alec’s face light up further before covering it with a menu, sliding Magnus’ across the table to him.

“Very romantic.” Magnus observed, smirking at the blush he could see creeping onto Alec’s face.

“Hm.” Alec hummed to himself, surprised. “I’ve never been called the romantic type.”

“Clearly, you are when you want to be.” The shorter man added before diving into his menu, missing the look on Alec’s face.

The menu was loaded with a wide selection of seafood options like crab, fish, mussels, and oysters, along with other vegetarian and vegan options. It was a tough choice but, in the end, Magnus decided on a dish called the ‘Lobster Thermidor’ which he had to admit sounded quite delicious, if a little fancy.

“No fish?” Alec questioned, casually, before giving his order to the waiter and thanking him as he left.

“It seems a bit mean when their friends are swimming around having fun and they’re getting eaten. I personally wouldn’t take kindly to that situation.” Magnus explained, the small yellow and green fish coming into his view again.

“FOMO?” Alec inquired, his lip quirking.

“Morals.” Magnus teased, grinning at the easy conversation. “Anyway, you didn’t order fish either. I don’t know why you wanted fruit for dinner, but each to their own, I guess.”

Suddenly, Alec laughed. A bright guffaw that Magnus found himself wanting to hear more of, because he didn’t think he’d heard him laugh like that yet.

“Sorry, sorry.” Alec grinned, ignoring the looks of the other diners. He subtly cleared his throat, trying to get himself under control. If only.

“The ‘Fruits De Mer’ doesn’t actually have fruit in it. It’s a bunch of shellfish like crab, mussels, scallops, that sort of thing. It literally translates to ‘seafood’.”

“Oh.” Magnus replied, hoping that Alec couldn’t sense his embarrassment. “That isn’t Spanish is it?”

“French, I think.”

“Oh, good. Raphael would have killed me if it had been Spanish.” Magnus supplied, glowing at the thought of his might-as-well-be brother. “He’s been trying to teach me for years.”

“Raphael Santiago?” Alec asked, before his eyes widened a fraction.

“Uh, yes?” Magnus spoke slowly, dumbfounded. “Do you know him?”

“No.” Alec quickly replied. “I just know he owns the club that you work at. Took a wild guess.”

Magnus nodded, taking a sip of his wine.

“You two must be pretty close then, if he’s teaching you a different language.” Alec added, copying Magnus’ movements.

“ _Trying_ to teach.” Magnus corrected, tapping at his glass. “And, yes, I would say so. Ever since we met, he’s been like a brother to me.”

“How did you meet?” Alec asked with genuine readiness, intrigued by the man in front of him.

“That’s a long story.” Magnus vaguely provided, before laughing nervously. “Tell me about you. What are your friends like?”

Alec cleared his throat, drumming his fingers on his knee underneath the table.

“I only have one close friend, Andrew.” He began. He didn’t appear embarrassed, but rather, proud. “My brother, Jace, says he’s more like a walking dispenser of life advice. Calls him my mentor.”

“Was he your teacher or something?” Magnus quizzed, fascinated.

“Something like that.” Alec replied with an expression that Magnus couldn’t read.

“And, what about your brother?” Magnus continued. “What’s he like?”

“He’s... a lot.” Alec smirked. Jace was a lot, but he loved him anyway. “He was actually adopted, but he’s always been like a real brother to me. He’s always been my right hand man. And, he always seems to know when something’s up, which sounds sweet but can be incredibly frustrating.”

“It does sound sweet.” Magnus smiled back, loving the way Alec’s eyes lit up.

“Jace tries to act like he’s hard-headed, but he’s really a big softie. My sister, Izzy, tries to act like a big softie, but she’s really hard-headed.”

“Which one are you?”

“What?” Alec asked, his brows gently knitting together.

“Well, are you a hard head, or a softie?”

Magnus watched as Alec stilled, various emotions appearing across his face before finally settling on one.

“I guess I’m still figuring that out.” He said, something raw and shy about his words.

Magnus smiled knowingly, yet he didn’t really know at all. He didn’t have to.

They ate their food with an easy conversation. Magnus knew that first dates weren’t usually this comfortable, his friends had told him some of the most awkward stories he had ever heard about their own experiences, and this was nothing like that. By the time dessert rolled around, Magnus was almost in tears with laughter, and Alec didn’t look as composed as he probably hoped he did either. They talked like they’d known each other for months. When dessert was finished, however, Magnus remembered something that Alec had said.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” He questioned, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands.

Alec halted, taking a breath and shifting in his seat.

“Right. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Magnus’ eyes widened abruptly, an unwanted thought entering his mind.

“Please don’t be married with kids.” He said, to which Alec chuckled.

“I’m not-“

“Because, the kids thing I’m fine with, I love kids. But, the married thing-“

“I’m not married and I don’t have kids. Well, unless Jace counts.” Alec interrupted with a snigger.

“You have an identical twin and you’ve been switching between each other?”

“That’s... pretty disgusting. No.”

“You’re not married...” Magnus thought, narrowing his eyes, “but you have a boyfriend?”

“No. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I don’t do relationships.”

It was at about that very moment that Magnus was swept away by a wave of conflict. What did Alec mean?

“Oh. Then why did you take me on a date?” He pondered, mentally berating himself for getting so involved so soon.

“Because, I don’t _normally_ do relationships. At least, not the usual kind.” Alec explained, hand coming up to run through his dark hair. “This is the first date I’ve been on in, forever.”

Magnus had a feeling Alec wanted to say more.

“What _do_ you do then?” He asked, trying not to jump to any conclusions. Alec didn’t say anything right away, which only made Magnus more impatient. “Spit it out, Alec. I think I can handle it.”

Alec sighed before looking straight into his eyes.

“You can probably guess, by now. I specialise and engage in BDSM relationships. They’re what I’ve always been happy and content in.” He said, like those words didn’t run a fire through Magnus’ body.

“You’re not going to ask me to be your sex slave, are you?” Magnus finally responded, awkwardly, attempting to not lose his breath at the topic they were discussing. In _public_ , no less. Not like anyone was paying attention to them, but still.

“What? Not at all. I-“ Alec reassured before thinking to himself. It was like he was making a big decision, right there in his head, with Magnus sat quietly in front of him, _waiting_.

“I’m not asking you anything.” He finally said, in a voice that sounded so _sure_. “Usually, my relationships, if you can call them that, have been solely based around sex. No personal connection, just sex. I’ve only had arrangements with submissives in the past.”

“Like in Fifty Shades of Grey?”

“That film is trash, and anyone that says otherwise doesn’t understand what BDSM is really like.” The pale man groaned, as if thinking about the movie was causing him literal pain.

“Shame. Christian Grey is hot.” Magnus retorted with a wink and tried to ignore how Alec’s eyes darkened at the gesture.

“What _we_ did, that was light compared to what I usually do.” Alec stated, stunning the man across from him. _Light_? “That isn’t a bad thing. I really liked it. And, I know you did too. But, this is just new, to me.”

“It’s new to me too.” Magnus comforted, because it was.

“I’m just saying that I don’t want to rush into the harder stuff with you. I’ve never felt this way before, and I guess I want to focus on that feeling, first.”

“Wow.” Magnus smiled, kindly. “You really have a way with words.”

“Shit. I’m coming on too strong-“

“Not at all. It’s sweet. And, I think I understand what you’re talking about. I feel the same. We don’t have to rush this.” Magnus saw the look on Alec’s face, and he knew he’d worn that face himself on more than one occasion. He found that thought quite soothing.

“But, Alexander.” He continued. “I know you’re... a dominant. You made that pretty fucking clear. I just- Don’t we already act like that? Hasn’t that been... our dynamic?”

“We have been.” Alec replied, now sounding more confident. “But, I need to have this conversation with you, before we can take things any further. Make sure we’re on the same page and that I haven’t pushed too far.”

“You haven’t.” Magnus scowled. He didn’t like when Alec acted like he was some fragile kid that couldn’t take things if they were a bit rougher. Because, he could take it. But, another part of him was really fucking glad when Alec second checked like this.

“Well, that’s what I need to talk about.” At Magnus’ acceptance, he proceeded.

“On the call, I punished you for breaking one of my rules. A rule that I’d usually give to a sub. It was unfair of me to do that to you. You weren’t in any position to know the rule, and we hadn’t had this conversation yet. It wasn’t right of me.”

Magnus attempted to not roll his eyes.

“ _Alec_. I liked the... permission thing.” He admitted, shyly. “I _really_ liked it. I mean, it was torture, in the moment, and when I had to stop myself, I wanted it so badly. But, the thought that I had no choice, because you said no, was so hot. I’m surprised that you were worrying about it, I thought it was just a sex thing.”

“It was, but, in this area, things are more negotiated beforehand to make sure both parties are safe and consenting.” Alec vocalised, like he’d recited that sentence millions of times.

“I understand that, but I did consent.”

Couldn’t they just be kinky and have fun? Why was Alec so worried now? Magnus had told him it was fine.

“You did, but having this talk before any scenes makes it safer. And, what I do isn’t just about sex. It’s about respect, care, expression, trust and responsibility. It was my responsibility to tell you the rules beforehand. I shouldn’t have stopped you, punished you like I did.” Alec stopped, and when Magnus didn’t say anything, he asked, “Do you understand?”

“I think so.” Magnus supposed it did make sense. “So, you’ve _never_ been in a normal relationship before?”

“No. I’ve never seen the appeal.” He licked his lip, a slow and small movement. “But, with you, Magnus, I’d like to see where it goes. I want it to be something real.”

Magnus couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

“We didn’t meet that long ago. But, I do feel something with you.” He replied, his mind screaming to not put his cards on the table, yet his heart fluttered in his chest and all of a sudden, he _had_ to. “I think that’s how I _know_ it’s something real. You’re not the only one who hasn’t had a date in a while.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds, the air feeling more electric now.

“So, you say you’ve had other submissives before-“ Magnus then started, taking another sip of wine.

“Yes.” Alec agreed. “Usually, I go to a club and do scenes with the other people there.”

“Sex club?”

“BDSM club. Yes. Everything’s completely safe, consensual and legal. I haven’t been there since the night that you stayed.”

Magnus waited for someone to pop out and say that this was all a prank, that this man wasn’t actually saying this to him. Alas, no one did.

“What’s different about me, than your past subs? You feel something with me, but why?” He asked, softly.

“We wouldn’t sleep in the same bed, after a scene, or, at all. Ever.” Alec shrugged.

“Oh. Why?” Magnus inquired, shocked.

“That’s just how it is in the club. It’s never been a problem for me. In fact, you’re the first person i’ve shared a bed with, and, I liked sleeping next to you.”

And, randomly, Magnus couldn’t help feeling slightly guilty. Because, yes, Alec had slept next to him, but _he_ hadn’t really slept next to _Alec_. He didn’t know if that was something that he could ever actually do.

“What are your rules, then? You said you wanted to talk about them beforehand. So, what are they?”

“Forget about that right now. We can discuss it in the future, if that’s what you’d want too. I don’t want this to be too intense for you.”

Magnus’ heart shifted. All his life, it was like all anyone had ever wanted from him was sex, a quick fuck. And, for the most part, he was fine with that. He hadn’t realised that he’d wanted more until Alexander had showed up, so focused on Magnus’ wellbeing. It scared him. But, he couldn’t run anymore. And, he couldn’t stop himself from living his life. Maybe that’s why he was brave enough to say what he said next.

“It won’t be.” He replied, slowly. He could hear Raphael screaming at him in the back of his head that he was insane, that he shouldn’t _want_ this, but Magnus didn’t care. “At least, tell me what these rules would be. A few. Maybe, I’d like them. I’ve liked them so far.”

Something in Alec’s breath hitched, like he’d been expecting Magnus to run from the very start of this date, and yet he hadn’t. Magnus smiled at him, it really wasn’t such a big deal. Magnus knew what he was doing, and Alec’s worry only made him like him even more.

“Okay then.” Alec decided, his voice deepening sinfully. “I want you to ask me for permission to please yourself. Whether it be just touching or achieving orgasm. You should also ask if _I’m_ touching you and you need to achieve orgasm.”

Magnus’ mouth went dry before he realised Alec was staring at him, waiting for an agreement of some sort.

“Right. Got it. No touching.”

Alec nodded, pleased.

“When there’s an intimate scene, like the phone call or sex, you don’t curse. Just don’t do it.”

Magnus frowned a little, not with distaste, but with confusion. He’d not been turned off by the rule in the past, in fact, it had made him burn up inside when Alec had reprimanded him for swearing, but that didn’t mean that he saw the logistics of it yet.

“Why?” He asked, curiously.

“It’s just a rule I like to have.” Alec replied, vaguely, voice completely calm, as if he wasn’t talking about the bases of their kinky sex. “It tends to make the other person more frustrated, which is always a plus. You can swear any other time, don’t worry.”

Magnus nodded, speechless. He had a feeling that having that as a rule would make him want to swear even more. He’d have to try and control himself.

“You need to always _speak_ to me.” Alec continued, stressing his words more than he had been. “Communication is key. Tell me what you’re worried about. Tell me what you want. Miscommunication can be dangerous.”

Magnus wasn’t really a good communicator, for the most part. He liked to keep his secrets to himself, his ugly sides away from prying eyes. The only people in the world who actually knew everything about him were Catarina and Raphael, and even then, he had a hard time speaking up. He would have to try though, for Alec.

“Any more?” He checked, mentally going over the three rules. They weren’t extremely difficult to follow. Hell, he’d already followed the first one pretty well. This should be easy.

“We can skip the ‘smart-ass’ rule for now, but don’t roll your eyes at me. You know how I get. I think that’s enough so far.” The tattooed man concluded, gazing into the other man’s eyes. “How do you feel about them?”

“It’s...”

“Magnus-“

“So fucking hot.” Magnus decided, because it was. “I’ll do it. I want to do it.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” Alec replied, hesitantly. Magnus gave him a small grin.

“I am.” He reassured, before pausing. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Make me feel that way just by acting all, you know.”

It was Alec’s turn to smirk, all smug and bright. Magnus was sure his knees would have given out if he hadn’t been sat down.

“Some people like it.” He provided with a shrug.

“Why?”

“It can be freeing for someone to give up power and control to their partner, and to have someone that they know will look after them.” Alec said, sounding extremely by the book. “Anyway, you tell me.”

“Why do you like being dominant?” Magnus asked instead.

“Being a dominant... it grounds me.” He simply answered, before his eyes began to gleam. He leaned closer, the space between the warmed by their mingling breath. “Besides, seeing you all spread out, so needy and flustered all because of me, is fucking hot.”

Magnus would definitely be dead by the end of this date if Alec didn’t move soon. He swallowed roughly and bit his own lip, Alec’s stare focused on the movement. It seemed it took great effort for the taller man to retreat, and Magnus could literally feel the loss.

“You should also know, I know you love it when I control you, but it won’t cross a line.” Alec explained, suddenly more serious than he had been the entire night. “I’m pretty good at reading people, and being an asshole isn’t something I’m into. It loses all the adrenaline and gratification if the other person isn’t enjoying themselves, no matter how light the scene.”

It was at that moment that Magnus decided falling for Alec would be easy. There wasn’t a single second that Alec had made him feel scared or threatened, and he wouldn’t ever do that, he knew. Magnus would be allowing Alec to show him this whole other world that he’d heard about but never really experienced himself. Not right now, of course, they weren’t jumping into the deep end just yet, but he knew that he wouldn’t be turning Alec down any time soon. He’d hit the jackpot with this man. Because, it was different. It was more.

“I’ll completely understand if you change your mind and don’t want to do this. I’d still like to see you, either way.” Alec’s voice broke through, and suddenly, Magnus’ hand was in his, and he never wanted to let go.

“No. I’m intrigued.” Magnus replied quickly, tone firm and leaving no room for doubt. “I’ve really liked everything so far and, I don’t know why, but I trust you.”

“Thank you.” Alec whispered, and it was like everyone else in the room had disappeared. It was just Magnus, and Alec, and the ocean.

“We’ll take things slow at first. It’s so much more, Magnus. I can’t wait to show you.”

And, not for the first time that night, Magnus embraced the desire that ran through his veins.

“You could show me now.” He smirked, his whole brain glazed over with lust.

“Not today. _Patience_.” Alec chuckled as Magnus’s lips curled into a pout. “Come on, lets get you home.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you can’t come in?” Magnus asked Alec as the taller man closed the little brown gate behind him, walking him to the door.

Magnus’ house was a quaint little cottage with a garden that looked straight out of a storybook. The path to the cottage was cobbled and smooth, with little flowers growing in between the stones. There was an array of other flowers around the whole area, all pink and yellow and orange and purple. Deep green vines and leaves wove up the side and front of the house, in decoration. There was even a water fountain to the side of the garden, miniature gnomes surrounding it, an army of blue and red pointy caps.

It was so vastly different to the apartment complex that Alec lived in. So innocent, and natural, like from a fairytale. Alec wanted to see the inside, but he knew he’d have time for that later.

“Nice try.” Alec finally answered, looking back at Magnus. “Don’t worry, we have all the time in the world. Let’s not rush into it. You have your rules, just follow them for now, yeah?”

“Fine.” Magnus sighed, putting his key in the door. “I guess Catarina wouldn’t appreciate it anyway, she has an early shift and, as you know, I tend to make a lot of noise.”

Alec couldn’t help the growl that escaped his throat, which apparently was something that Magnus didn’t fail to notice too.

“You know,” the shorter man leaned in and began to whisper in Alec’s ear, “since our little phone call, I haven’t touched myself.”

And then, Alec’s large hand was resting gently on Magnus’ jaw, the soft grip pulling him back to meet his eyes.

“You’re _fucking amazing_.” He whispered back, voice rough and filled with lust. “You can do it either tonight or tomorrow, if you need to. You have my permission.”

“Thanks.” Magnus chirped with excitement. “I’ll make sure to do that. And, I’ll be thinking of you.”

“You better be.”

Alec didn’t think he’d ever get used to having his mouth on Magnus’. He didn’t ever want to.

They kissed for a few minutes, until they were breathless and teetering on the edge of no return.

“Bye, Magnus.” Alec breathed against his lips, reluctantly dropping his hand.

“Bye.” Magnus smiled, before disappearing through the door and closing it behind him.

Alec could briefly hear a woman’s squeal and a muffled voice of,

“Tell me everything!”

He chuckled to himself before turning back and joining Sebastian in the car.

When Alec had been staring out at the sea, the warm sun on his face, he had been doubtful. Something about Underhill’s suggestions, although logical and practical, didn’t sit well with him at that moment. He wanted Magnus to be his submissive, but, this time, he wanted _more_. He didn’t want to feel disconnected. He wanted to actually feel a _connection_ for once, to feel like a human and not some robotic monster.

He had a team to lead. He knew that. It came with a lot of responsibility and he couldn’t afford any distractions. He couldn’t afford to lose control. So, he simply wouldn’t. He was Alec _fucking_ Lightwood.

And, at that moment, when he saw Magnus, and forgot about the sunset to look at something even more beautiful, he decided to open up his heart for the first time. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Leave a comment down below, I always love hearing the nice things you guys write about my story. It makes me happy.
> 
> Chapter 7 soon!
> 
> (update: Chapter 7 won’t be posted Sunday as it’s really kicking my ass in terms of the writing. I have everything planned out, but writing it has been a bit of a pain. I’ve still enjoyed it, but it’s just been taking a little more effort than the other chapters. I’ll try have it up soon though, I don’t want you guys to be waiting for ages. Feel free to drop a comment if you need a further update on the progress or you have any questions, I love talking to you!)
> 
> (++ Hey beautiful people! I know I said the post would be Monday, however, I’ll have to leave it for Wednesday 4th as I’m going on a surprise trip so I’ll have less time to edittt. I’ll get it edited for Wednesday I promise!!! Sorry for the wait, but these things take time, especially when I have people in my life that want to look after me like that :) have a nice day)
> 
> -Ty💗


	7. Some Say We’re Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alexander.” He began promptly, lighting up at a sudden realisation. “Are you jealous?”
> 
> Shit.
> 
> “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late one again. Although, I made this chapter extra long to make up for it! 
> 
> This chapter has lots of fluff between our two boys, but also explores the darker aspects of the story. Therefore, I’m putting 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:::  
> -Light torture  
> -Description of a Medieval torture method
> 
> -Implications/Mentions of assault, sexual assault & rape  
> -Rape is also mentioned a little more graphically, but not too much. There are just some key words/sentences that may be triggering for people so please be careful if you think this applies to you!
> 
> -Also, SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT
> 
> With that being said,  
> Enjoy!!!!

Alec had always been the opposite of what people liked to call a ‘social butterfly’. It wasn’t that he didn’t talk to others, because he did. He had to have _some_ form of communication with the people on his team, in order for it to be a strong one. But, to him, that was a necessity, rather than a personal desire.

When it came to his _personal_ relationships, he really only talked to three people. Jace and Izzy were his siblings, and although he did love them a lot despite what his outer exterior may sometimes suggest, he often found their social calls slightly overbearing.

Alec wanted to know about _them_ , and he wanted to make sure everything was okay in _their_ lives, because that was his job as their big brother. But, it was when they got a bit too invested in _his_ own life, that conversing with them felt too much like a chore.

Izzy and Jace had always thought it was because he didn’t like to share his personal life with anyone, which was true, for the most part. But, somewhere deep down, Alec knew it was because he’d never had anything _worth_ sharing with them.

Then, there was his relationship with Andrew, which was admittedly... weird. They were friends, sure, but they rarely talked about their individual issues with each other.

Usually, their discussions were solely focused on their work or the club. That didn’t mean that Alec didn’t appreciate having Andrew as a friend, because he did. That man had helped him in ways he couldn’t even explain, and he had nothing but respect and admiration for him. But, in reality, there was no intimacy to their friendship.

Alec never found himself wanting to do ‘normal friendship things’ with Underhill, like go for drinks or play pool. Andrew used to ask him all the time, when they’d first gotten to know each other, but Alec had always bailed. It was a fact that Alec just didn’t like spending time with other people.

That was, until, he met Magnus. Alec Lightwood had never thought he’d want to spend time with someone as much as he did with Magnus. The man was everything he never knew he’d wanted. He was funny, charismatic, respectful and compassionate. He was a breath of fresh air in Alec’s eventful but dull life. Magnus was bright, in every sense of the word.

Their second date had been Magnus’ idea, not that Alec was complaining. Magnus had been texting him all week about this street festival that he’d heard of from a co-worker, and he’d just _had_ to go. Magnus loved things like that, and Alec was more than happy to join him in something that he loved.

“Why so grumpy, Alexander? Aren’t you excited to eat the world?” Magnus had teased, quoting the slogan on the big, vibrant-coloured banner hanging in front of them, high above the street.

There were hundreds of stalls lined up on either side of the street, each selling different snacks and cuisines from various locations in the world. The smells were delicious, if not faintly overwhelming, and from what Alec could see, the food looked delicious as well.

“I’m not grumpy. This is just my face.” Alec retorted, trying to speak over the blare of unfamiliar music coming from somewhere to the left of them.

“Do you not like food?” Magnus tilted his head, lips quirking into a soft smile, the late afternoon glow highlighting the feature.

“Of course I like food.” The taller man mumbled, arms crossing protectively over his chest as he surveyed the view around them. “People, not so much.”

Magnus’ smile only grew, glittery eyelids creasing at the corners.

“I should’ve known. You do seem the introverted type.” He then frowned, suddenly becoming serious, a great contrast to the happy faces in the crowd. “We can go somewhere else, if you want that?”

“No!” Alec blurted; the only thing he wanted was for Magnus to smile again. “You... find this fun. So, maybe I will too.”

And, to his delight, it was back, all wide and excited.

“It _is_ fun.” The shorter man confirmed, grabbing Alec’s hand in his and winking subtly. “You’ll see.”

The next hour consisted of Magnus dragging a reluctant yet amused Alec from stall to stall, rushing around and zigzagging across the street. Alec hated to admit it, but Magnus had been right. He hadn’t enjoyed how crammed the space was, or how loudly and obnoxiously the music was played, but he _did_ enjoy the eating part of the date.

“What do you think?” Magnus asked for the hundredth time that afternoon, cramming something into Alec’s mouth.

Alec coughed a little around the crumbs in his mouth as Magnus stared up at him expectantly, trying not to choke and laugh at the same time. He didn’t have the chance to do either, however, as all of a sudden, the taste in his mouth grew and the buds on his tongue started to shiver.

His eyes widened and he hummed in delight, looking in front of where they stood. He nodded distractedly in reply, reading the label ‘bunny chow’ before abruptly swallowing.

“Did I just eat a baby rabbit?” He asked slowly, and the woman at the South African stall snickered.

“Bunny chow doesn’t actually have rabbit in it.” She answered, not unkindly. “What we have here is a hollowed out loaf of white bread filled with curry. It ultimately originated among Indian South Africans in Durban, and is one of my favourite warm snacks.”

“It’s lovely.” Magnus said, popping one of the mini portions into his mouth.

“I’m glad you like it.” The woman replied, smiling warmly before turning to another approaching customer.

“You’re lucky I don’t have allergies with the way you keep shoving things into my mouth.” Alec mumbled to Magnus as they walked away, tone unheated and playful.

He saw Magnus raise his eyebrows suggestively and open his mouth, until Alec quickly put his hand up to stop him.

“Don’t start-“ He began, cutting of the innuendo that was no doubt about to come out of Magnus’ mouth.

But, then, Magnus seemed to notice something. His eyes grew large and his face filled with shock, until gradually, it spread into a look of gleeful familiarity.

“Finally!” He exclaimed, gracefully dashing across the broad concrete. “My people!”

Alec quickly followed his line of sight towards a crimson and white stall with the word ‘Indonesia’ printed in cursive letters on its designated sign. Without his permission, his legs carried him to stand next to Magnus, and jaw fell open as he heard what Magnus was saying. It wasn’t another innuendo, no, but it _was_ another language.

“Ini terlihat enak.” Magnus said to the man across from them as he handed him something shaped like a meatball.

Alec just stood there, because he hadn’t expected Magnus to know another language. And, he hadn’t expected to find it so _enticing_. He remembered back to when Magnus had told him he was trying to learn Spanish, and Alec had assumed he’d only known English, like him.

Embarrassingly for Alec, he knew some bits of various other languages, but he wasn’t fluent in any of them. He’d been encouraged at work to learn more, as they’d proven to be useful at times, but he’d never found the time, and his heart had never been fully in it.

Hearing Magnus speaking like that, though, had him regretting his decisions. Indonesian had never been on his list of languages to learn, but he really wished it had been, especially with the way Magnus and the man at the stall were laughing together.

Then, he realised he’d not been paying attention to the conversation anyway, only focusing on the roll of Magnus’ tongue.

“-seluncar es.”

Alec heard the man say, and watched as he pointed in a direction down the street. Confusion took over and he promptly felt left out, the need to be closer to Magnus running through his veins.

“Terima kasih.” Magnus smirked, throwing a mischievous glance at Alec, like he knew something he didn’t, which obviously, was the case. “Kami akan.”

Alec couldn’t take it anymore as he wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him into his chest. The smaller man only lit up at the gesture, and handed Alec the food sample.

“This is a sample of basko, an Indonesian meatball.” Magnus beamed as Alec bit into the food, his date licking his lips appreciatively.

“The sauce is red schezwan sauce,” Magnus’ new best friend added with a thick accent, “it gives a yummy, sizzling taste to the meat.”

“It’s exquisite.” Magnus beamed, stealing the rest of Alec’s and ignoring him as he gently poked him in the ribs.

“I agree.” The man replied with a grin that just managed to piss Alec off.

He’d all of a sudden found himself heating up inside, but not in a good way, and that heat only managed to grow when Magnus grinned back at the man, his lips around the fork in his mouth. Alec tightened the limb.

“Me too.” He said stiffly, the taste turning bitter in his mouth. He maintained eye contact with the man until the other laughed nervously and pointed towards other customers.

“I better-“

“Yeah.” Alec cut off, although try as he might, his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Senang bertemu denganmu.” Magnus grinned as they walked off, throwing a wave at the other Indonesian man before turning back and holding onto Alec’s elbow.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments until Alec spoke up.

“He was nice.” He said, moving his arm so Magnus could link with him. “And, the food.”

“Yeah.” Magnus replied absently, eyes searching for their next destination.

“He liked you.” Alec spoke again, risking a glance at Magnus’ face to test his reaction. He didn’t want to appear the jealous type so early on, because, he _wasn’t_ the jealous type.

“Good.” Magnus replied, not even flinching. “I liked him too.”

Alec cleared his throat, awkwardly.

“No, I mean, he wanted to make out with you.” He clarified, face scrunching up at the thought. Well. He was definitely the jealous type.

“What?” Magnus asked, his attention now purely on Alec. He frowned, somewhat dumbfounded at the suggestion, like it was such a wild concept. “No, he didn’t.”

“He did.” Alec rolled his eyes, but it wasn’t an unkind gesture, it was more of a _come on, of course he did, you’re you_. “I could tell. He thought you were beautiful.”

Magnus giggled, moving closer to the taller man.

“Do _you_ think I’m beautiful?” He wondered, and Alec knew the man’s inner praise kink was jumping out, not that he’d ever say that to him.

“More than anything.” He answered, as if he’d never said truer words. “So did he.”

If saying that was worth anything, it was absolutely worth the dazzling, pleased look on Magnus’ face.

“Alexander.” He began promptly, lighting up at a sudden realisation. “Are you _jealous_?”

Shit.

“No.”

He was undoubtedly jealous, and it was plainly obvious.

“You don’t have anything to be jealous about.” Magnus reassured, clearly enjoying every second of their conversation. “I’m on a date with you, not him.”

Alec nodded back, giving a look that he hoped was convincing. He tried amusing himself with the colours around them, but no matter how flashy and bustling the environment was, he couldn’t help feeling a little off with himself. He didn’t want to make Magnus feel uncomfortable, but this was unchartered territory for him, like most things with Magnus were. Apparently, his date seemed to detect this without any trouble.

“There are lots of tasty dishes from my home country. I asked him why he chose to serve the basko, specifically. Do you want to know why?” He said, voice sounding increasingly amused, making Alec shift on the spot.

“Why?” Alec asked, hesitantly.

“Because, it’s his _wife’s_ favourite.” Magnus answered, simply. “Didn’t you see the ring?”

A beat.

Any other time, he _would_ have seen the ring. Evidently, he’d been too busy looking at something, or someone else, to notice.

“Oh.” Alec finally said, dumbly.

He felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him and prayed to God that Magnus wouldn’t see his reddened cheeks. If Magnus was aware of it, he didn’t comment, instead giving a shrug that had a _hint_ of smugness to it. Alec might have told him to calm down if he wasn’t so worked up himself.

“He also told me that there’s an ice skating rink down here, want to go?”

Alec blinked at the question.

He’d never actually skated before. Izzy had been a few times for her birthday when they were kids, but Alec had always stood on the sidelines with a burger and chips, watching her fall over again and again. When she’d gotten her footing, literally, it had appeared to be rather enjoyable, but he’d never felt the need to go out there onto the ice himself.

In the time it had taken Alec to think up a reasonable response, they had already reached the rink. It was right next to the food stalls, at the end of the street.

The rink was huge, a massive sheet of thick, glistening ice stuck to the floor. People glided across it in their white skates, the threatening blades of the shoes leaving behind sharp trails and frothy marks. To the naked eye, the ground looked pretty and comforting, like a blanket or a close friend, until bodies collided and fell down, body parts thwacking onto the surface.

No one batted an eye, however, immediately getting up and laughing it off, faces beaming as the rows of fairy lights crystallised above.

“I love skating.” Magnus said animatedly, his words elated and packed with enthusiasm as he observed the activity. “Want to do it?”

“I’ve never done it before.” Alec replied, bluntly, scratching at the back of his head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” His date returned before stepping closer, hand fiddling with the collar of Alec’s jacket. “Please?”

He whispered the word with soft kitten eyes and delivered it with, wait... was that _lust_? No, it couldn’t have been. They weren’t doing anything that sexy, unless you could count Magnus’ fluency in Indonesian, but Alec highly doubted that Magnus would be turned on by his own voice, in the way that Alec had been. Although, if he was, Alec couldn’t blame him. The sounds that man made-

“Alexander?” Magnus sniggered, already tugging him towards the booth.

Alec only nodded, following after him with a hungry stare.

It hadn’t taken much persuasion from Magnus’ part, Alec had to admit. Even though Alec hadn’t skated before, it should have been easy. He’d undergone intense physical training in the past, and often taught the same to others when he needed to; his job required it. As a result of this, he’d gained some killer reflexes, which he was sure included balance.

Apparently, movement on a sheet of ice turned out to be significantly different to the stable ground. He’d only gotten three steps inside the rink before he’d fallen flat on his ass. The embarrassment was intense, and if he was with anyone else he may have broken their nose for laughing, but Magnus’ only made the embarrassment lessen, and he too found himself chuckling.

“That happened to me too the first time,” he reassured, offering Alec a hand, “here, hold my hand.”

Alec stood on stiff legs, not daring to move his core and throw off his own balance. He reached for Magnus’ hand, grabbing it tightly.  
He tried taking another step but instantly wobbled, skates sprinting comically beneath him as his body remained stationary.

“Alexander, stop doing the Running Man, I’m trying to host a lesson here.” Magnus teased in mock annoyance, but anyone could tell he was struggling to keep a straight face. “This isn’t the time to be fooling around.”

“I’m so terribly sorry,” Alec scowled sarcastically, “I’ll try to control the slippery death trap below me.”

“You sound like me.” Magnus pointed out, going to roll his eyes before stopping himself. Alec smirked at the gesture. “Stop being so dramatic and follow my lead.”

Alec agreed, face never falling at the reminder of their rules, eyes trained on the shorter man’s shy grip.

“Right, so you’re gonna keep your shoulders parallel to your feet-“ Magnus nodded in encouragement as Alec followed the instruction. “Yeah, like that. Bend your knees a little. And, don’t lean forward or you’ll fall on me.”

Alec did as he was told, which was a rare occurrence. He couldn’t say that he hated it, though.

“There you go, you got it.” Magnus beamed as Alec glided around a little, more sure and confident of himself this time. “You’re a quick learner.”

Alec felt himself fill with pride at the words, seriously considering adding ice skating to the list of his many skills.

His heart soared as Magnus turned away from him and pulled him along behind him, drifting across the ice and worming around the other skaters. Magnus moved like fluid, drifting around the rink and luring Alec with him. Alec tried not to heed the small caress of Magnus’ thumb on his, not wanting to get distracted by the lingering touch and knock them both down in the process.

Alec was dangerously aware of his own growing emotions for Magnus, and he didn’t want to ruin their moment by not being able to keep his dick in his pants. So, he sped up and slid next to him, so they could skate side by side. He could tell Magnus was having fun; the exhilaration on his face was clear as day. Alec realised that he was feeling the same way.

“You said you couldn’t speak another language.” He said after a moment, lacing their fingers together.

“No. I said I couldn’t speak _Spanish_.” Magnus clarified, voice playful and warm. “I was born in Indonesia, but I moved here when I was still a baby. Anyway, _you_ said you couldn’t skate.”

Alec wanted to ask him more about his upbringing and home country, but something about the moment told him Magnus wasn’t interested in that right now.

“I think it was pretty obvious that I couldn’t.” He said instead, cringing at the fresh memory of him falling.

“Well, I think you’re doing great now.” Magnus said, matter-of-factly. “Just like a professional.”

“You’re hilarious.” Alec deadpanned in return.

“Why, thank you.” If they weren’t skating, Magnus would have bowed for good measure. Then, he spotted something in the distance and smirked cheekily. “Wanna get ice cream after?”

They skated for a little longer, hands not letting go for a second. The breeze on their faces and the slide of their skates had them never wanting to leave, but the sky soon turned dark and the festival was coming to an end, so eventually, they were forced to sacrifice their skates and make their way to the ice cream truck.

Alec had insisted that he buy the ice cream because Magnus had paid for the skating, and bought them a cone each.

Magnus’ fingers brushed his as he passed him the cold snack, and Alec tried not to ponder on it too much, or the brief flash of mischief on the other’s face.

Sebastian had dropped Alec off earlier on in the day, and Magnus had walked there. Alec could have texted Sebastian to pick them up, but Magnus had wanted to walk home since it was such a beautiful night, and it wasn’t so far away.

So, they’d walked, with various foods in their bellies and ice cream in their hands, enjoying the night sky and the gentle blow of air in their hair.

Their talk was casual, not really discussing anything of much interest, but rather enjoying the scenery and listening to the mutter of each other’s voices.

Magnus was saying something about there not being enough stars in the sky that night, but how the full moon made up for it and didn’t Alec agree?

Alec hadn’t responded, too captivated by Magnus and his way with words, and how he seemed to invest his all into everything he was saying, encouraging Alec to do the same.

“It’s melting on you.” Magnus then said, gesturing towards the drops of vanilla cream splashing down Alec’s thumb.

“Fuck.” Alec cursed, licking around the cone and the bits on his hand.

Before he could reach his thumb, however, Magnus had softly pried it away from his face and towards his own mouth. He wasted no time wrapping his lips around it and slowly engulfing the whole thumb in his mouth, eyes never leaving Alec’s.

Alec’s own eyes darkened severely as he felt the wet tongue curl around his digit, sucking on it like it was a lollipop, or his cock. Absentmindedly, his other fingers caressed at the smaller man’s cheek, rubbing delicately at the silky skin.

When Magnus had finished, he pulled off with a pop.

“There you go,” he concluded, smiling innocently, “all clean.”

Alec would later deny it, but he honest to God _growled_ at Magnus’ words, wanting to be inside the man right that second.

“Hurry up.” He swiftly replied, resuming their walking and making them pick up the pace.

The walk was different this time. Before, they’d basked in the darkness and moved at a relaxed pace. Now, Alec practically dragged a chuckling Magnus behind him, not giving a fuck about how pretty the sky was.

All the tattooed man could think about was Magnus’ body, and his alluring persona. He found himself remembering all of Magnus’ not-so-subtle comments and actions throughout the date, and was overjoyed that this man wanted the same thing that he did. He specifically remembered how Magnus had mentioned that his housemate, Catarina, wouldn’t be home for another hour.

They reached the cottage in record breaking time, and Alec couldn’t keep his hands off of Magnus as they approached the door. As the shorter man began to fish the key out of his jacket pocket, Alec’s front moulded itself to his back, and he began trailing kisses down Magnus’ neck, tree trunk arms relentless around the small waist. He stayed like that as they walked in, and as soon as Magnus had the door shut behind them, he swivelled him around and firmly pinned him to it, Alec’s huge frame towering over him and whispering filthy things into his ear.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you were doing.” Alec murmured, arm resting on the door, beside Magnus’ head.

Magnus gulped faintly in response, gaze stuck on Alec’s chin.

“What would that be?” He questioned, keeping up the charade.

Alec firmly grasped Magnus’ jaw and slowly tilted the shorter man’s head up until their eyes met, and felt a profuse amount of satisfaction at the shiver emitted from underneath his hold.

“Teasing me all night.” He answered leisurely, fingers caressing over Magnus’ perfect bone structure. “That stunt with the ice cream.”

“I was just helping you out.” Magnus whispered, lips quirking easily as he looked up. “Did you not like it?”

“I liked it _too_ much.” Alec replied, moving the digits to brush along the hollow of his throat and along the bronzed collarbone. “You’re lucky not being allowed to tease me isn’t one of the rules, otherwise, you’d be in for a punishment right now.”

He felt the silent gasp beneath his fingers and pressed his body closer, chests almost touching, but not quite. Not yet.

“ _Hm_ ,” Magnus hummed eventually, his tone a contrast to the red blush on his face. “lucky me.”

“ _Communication_ , however, _is_ a rule.” Alec spoke pointedly, constantly studying the other man’s physical responses and reactions. “So tell me, Magnus. Tell me what you want.”

“I-I“ He stuttered adorably, stilling when finally reaching the decided response. “You.”

“What about me?” Alec raised an eyebrow, nails trailing lightly over his skin.

“I don’t care.” Magnus insisted, sounding more sure and desperate than ever. “Just you. _All_ of you.”

If death was a moment like that, Alec wanted to keep dying for a lifetime.

“Fuck.” He managed to get out, before his lips were on Magnus’ and his tongue was pushing roughly into his wet mouth, tasting all of him as he licked inside.

Not breaking the kiss, Alec wrapped the hand that was resting on the door around one of Magnus’ wrists, bringing it between his own legs and cupping Magnus’ hand over the hardness of Alec’s black jeans.

“Feel what you do to me?” He questioned roughly, applying more pressure to Magnus’ hand, his mouth going dry as the other squeezed experimentally, groaning softly.

“Y-Yeah.” Magnus whispered, trembling underneath the grip, the stiff, clothed length beneath his palm adding to his arousal.

Alec watched as Magnus’ top row of teeth scraped roughly over his bottom lip, wholesome yet sinful.

“I’m struggling to control myself.” Alec moaned, the effort clear as day.

“You don’t have to.” Magnus rapidly replied pressing closer so their bodies now touched, lips brushing absently. “Control me instead.”

“Yeah?” Alec smirked, menacingly. “You want to be good for me? You want me inside of you?”

“Please.” Magnus mewled, breath quickening at the unspoken promises Alec was making.

Alec could feel the race of Magnus’ heart underneath his own chest, see the intricate pattern of goosebumps scattered and protruding along the curve of his neck, and detect the slight tremble of the man’s hand as it cupped him timidly. The view set off a wildfire inside of Alec, burning down whole forests underneath his skin, leaving his insides kindling with flames, and his outside, roaring with desire.

“ _Jesus Christ_.” He groaned to himself, the pull Magnus had on him relentless and caressing his every nerve. “Come here, baby.”

The heat of their kisses soon turned more desperate and needier by the second, filling with the taste of passion. It wasn’t long until Magnus was tugging on Alec’s hand and guiding them up the stairs, pulling him frantically into his room.

When they were inside, Alec wrapped his large hands around Magnus’ thighs, lifting the smaller man with ease. Alec thought Magnus’ body was perfect, muscly and toned, but light at the same time. That, along with Alec’s inhuman strength made hoisting Magnus up an easy occurence, and one that Alec couldn’t get enough of. There was something about lifting Magnus and moving him around however he wanted, that made Alec want to do it more and more. However, as much as he loved carrying Magnus, he had a job to do.

With great expertise, Alec tossed him onto the bed and swiftly climbed on top of him, pinning himself over the obviously aroused body and gorgeously trapping Magnus to the mattress.

That night, Alec’s main goal was to tease Magnus the way he’d been teasing _him_ all day. From the little touches to the way he’d whispered ‘please’, and to how he’d taken Alec’s thumb in his mouth and almost made him cum on the spot. It was Alec’s turn to torment. It was Alec’s turn to make Magnus a moaning, whimpering, frustrated mess. So, that’s what he did.

He started by slowly removing both their shirts, first Magnus’, then his. He enjoyed the way the man shuddered in anticipation, and the feeling of careful control and gentle power that it gave him.

Then, after kissing him fast and rough one more time, he ordered Magnus to hold onto the headboard and to not move his hands for anything, or else he would be punished.

Part of Alec had wanted Magnus to disobey, so he could do just that. But, alas, Magnus’ teasing hadn’t actually broken any of their set rules, so he’d had to let it slide. Besides, he liked to please the man more than he liked to punish him... for the most part.

Magnus had looked stunning like that, presenting a sense of faux innocence that Alec couldn’t wait to corrupt. Alec had wanted to drag it out more, but he couldn’t stop himself from peeling off the rest of Magnus’ clothes, chucking his pants and underwear somewhere in the room, but leaving his own on, a contrast to the stark naked body he had the privilege of worshipping.

Then, when he had Magnus all stretched out and bare below him, he got to work, perfecting his craft more.

He used the tips of his fingers and the backs of his hands to caress across every inch of Magnus’ saintlike body, basking in his glorious movements and how sensitive each part was underneath Alec’s touch. How his skin quivered when Alec touched him after pausing for a few moments, how he’d jerk beautifully at the gentle trail of nails down his ribcage, hands clenching onto the posts, and how he’d whine softly when the hands would smooth up and down his thighs but stop around his cock, ignoring it like it wasn’t a part of the man’s body, like it wasn’t _throbbing_ with the need to release.

When Alec stopped his ministrations with his hands, Magnus almost cried with relief, until Alec continued with his mouth instead, and the cry became pained and frustrated. Alec kept his eyes on him though, his whole being focused on every slight response, looking for anything that said Magnus didn’t want this. He found none, however, like always.

When Magnus appeared to accept his fate, his body relaxing and welcoming patience, Alec decided it was time to reinforce the shock factor.

He removed his mouth from where it was licking over one of Magnus’ nipples and moved his head down. Taking one last look at Magnus’ face, he saw his eyes were closed. Perfect.

In one swift action, he engulfed the entirety of Magnus’ leaking cock in his mouth, feeling it twitch with oversensitivity. Magnus’ eyes shot open and instinctively tried to jerk his hips up. Having thought ahead, Alec’s hands continued to pin his thighs to the bed, not wanting to start gagging. Magnus’ length was quite impressive, and even though Alec knew he was good at what he did, a jolt like that wouldn’t have felt good. Apparently, Magnus was the one in this relationship that liked that sort of thing.

It didn’t take long until Magnus was a pleading mess, the need to cum visible on his face, his _entire being_. His exquisite body was covered in a delectable sheen of sweat, each muscle quivering with effort. A few more pumps inside Alec’s mouth and he would be tipping beautifully over the edge. Instead, however, Alec just slowly pulled off of his cock, wanting to be _inside_ Magnus when he let him cum.

He had to hold back a laugh when he saw Magnus frown in frustration. He didn’t look surprised at Alec’s actions, yet that didn’t stop the distaste it gave him.

“Who’s the tease now?” He groaned in annoyance, his knuckles white.

“That’s what I was aiming for.” Alec retorted, complacently.

Magnus only pouted, an action that Alec found way too adorable for his own good.

“How are you doing?” Alec only asked, more gentle.

“I’m fine, but can you hurry up?”

Alec only tutted, about to say something else before Magnus quickly interrupted.

“Let me do it to you.”

“Do what?” Alec questioned, curiously, resting on his knees between Magnus’ thighs.

“Let me suck you.” Magnus replied, before licking his lips.

Alec only smirked, sighing affectionately before placing a finger over Magnus’ lips, covering them both.

“Not tonight.”

Magnus frowned slightly, going to let go of the railing before stopping himself. Instead, he moved his head a bit, opening his mouth and letting the finger dip inside, swirling his tongue around it like he’d done with Alec’s ice-cream-covered thumb earlier on, doe eyes glassy and inviting.

Alec was noticeably affected by this, until he vastly shook his head.

“Nice try. But, I’m in charge.” He chuckled lowly as Magnus grunted at his failed plan. “Don’t worry, you’ll get my cock inside of you. It’ll just be a different hole.”

It’s not that Alec didn’t want to be in Magnus’ mouth, because he did. It had been fucking perfect the last time he’d fucked Magnus’ face, and Magnus had seemed to enjoy it too. But, Alec knew he wouldn’t last long enough to fuck Magnus’ face _and_ his ass. And, he thought Magnus deserved to cum with a large cock pounding his hole. It was only fair.

With his own heavy balls betraying his patience, he briskly glanced around the room.

“You have lube, right?”

“In the drawer. The condoms are there too.”

Deciding he’d teased Magnus enough, Alec quickly prepared him, carefully sliding his lubed fingers inside the other man’s hole one by one, letting him adjust and stretch prettily around each one. He relished the way his rim twitched slightly every time he rubbed against his prostate, loving the effect he alone had on his body.

“No one’s ever gonna touch you like I do.” Alec couldn’t stop himself from mumbling, the words unbidden but not unwelcome.

“G-Good.” Magnus moaned back, writhing and trying to get more of Alec’s fingers, more of anything to do with Alec, really. “I don’t _want_ anyone else to touch me.”

Alec stilled at his words, pulling the fingers out and covering his own cock with a condom and the lube. He aligned himself with Magnus’ hole, the head of his dick tugging at the clenching rim.

“No one else will.” He whispered softly, breath tickling against Magnus’ ear. “Only _me_.”

Something flickered in Magnus’ eyes then, a flash of hope, border-lining disbelief.

Alec didn’t pull him up on it, instead, finally sliding inside of him, savouring the warm tightness and their broken moans mixing in the air.

As he fucked him, he couldn’t help thinking about how it felt like forever that he’d had Magnus. Everything about him welcomed Alec, and made him feel like he wasn’t alone, like he _belonged_ with Magnus, and Magnus belonged with him.

Sex with Magnus was like nothing else Alec had ever experienced, which was ironic, considering it was a lighter approach than what Alec usually did. It felt like he’d take anything if it was with Magnus, he didn’t care about anything else as long as they were happy in what they were doing. And, for the first time in Alec’s life, he realised he was content with someone like this. With Magnus. They had time to explore everything else, but for now, Alec couldn’t help but find this side of intimacy perfect for them.

Later that night, as Magnus laid curled into his side, both of them coming down from their highs, Alec had the chance to look around Magnus’ room.

It was as he’d expected. Mostly normal, but with a touch of something that was purely Magnus. Like the gold satin sheets they were holding each other in, the warm, reddened tones and accents spread up and across the ceiling and walls, or the complexed mahogany shelves along one of the walls, filled with intriguing objects and mystical-looking books. One of them even had ‘Book of Spells’ written on the spine in amber lettering, making the corner of Alec’s lip tug upwards. _Of course_ Magnus had a book like that. He probably believed in zodiac signs too.

Moments like that were another reminder of how much Magnus had turned Alec’s life upside down in such a short amount of time. All he wanted to do was lay with him, an innocence he’d never experienced before. Unfortunately, he couldn’t lay there forever.

After a little while, Magnus spoke up, suggesting that Alec text Sebastian to pick him up soon. But, Alec had wanted to stay. Had wanted it more than anything. One reason was to look after Magnus. Their little session had been tiring for both of them after such a long day, and it didn’t sit right with him to just leave straight after having sex with him. The thing between them was more than that, at this point. Also, he didn’t want to leave, anyway. He liked being with Magnus. He liked spending time with him.

Magnus had seemed to have the same conflict in his eyes, but regretfully reminded him that Catarina would be home soon, and that it probably wasn’t a good time for them to meet, yet. So, reluctantly, Alec had agreed, and had Sebastian come collect him, marking the end of their second date.

 

* * *

 

Alec couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he thought back to that day. Apparently, smiling wider than that glossy ice rink was a symptom that came specifically with knowing Magnus Bane, along with the numerous failed attempts to refocus his thoughts on something else. _Anything_ else.

He’d not seen Magnus for a few days, work taking over both of their lives for a small while. Although, it wasn’t anywhere near as good as the real thing, they’d texted and spoken to each other over the phone for the most part, even taking to facetime one night. Being apart from Magnus was near impossible, but they both had responsibilities - especially Alec.

Speaking of said responsibilities, Alec was currently leaning against one of the tunnels of their work base, waiting for Jace to get his act together. Alec didn’t think he’d ever smiled down there, but alas, was there anything Magnus Bane couldn’t make him do?

Then, his phone vibrated again.

**Magnus**  
_Me too. I’ve got to go now, boss wants me at the bar. I’ll talk to you later._

The dark haired man found himself sighing at the reply, their conversation cut off way too soon for his liking. He hurriedly typed out his own response.

**Alec**  
_Okay. Go do your thing. But really quickly, when could we meet up again? I miss your gorgeous face._

Alec waited around five minutes before he figured Magnus had already started work, something he himself should be doing too. If only people on his team would sort themselves out, in particular-

“Alec.” Jace’s voice rang out behind him. _Finally_.

 

* * *

 

“Alec.” Jace yelled as he spotted his brother perched at the wall, phone in his hand.

He turned around, face blank and posture stiffer from just moments ago.

“That took you long enough, I’ve been waiting for half an hour.” Alec grunted, tucking his phone into his pocket. “What’s this lead, then?”

“More of a who than a what.” Jace replied, barely containing the dazzling smirk on his lips. “We’ve caught Cyrus.”

Something shifted in Alec’s eyes, and Jace couldn’t help the pride that was sprouting in his chest.

“Where?” He questioned, leisurely crossing his arms over his front.

Jace frowned, incredulously.

“What? You’re not going to say anything? No congratulations?We’ve been looking for this guy for months.”

“Well done, Jace.” Alec replied, flatly. “Answer my question.”

The younger brother scoffed, rolling his eyes before breathing deeply. _Typical Alec, these days._

“Cell B.” He replied, briskly. “The others are waiting for us there.”

And, without another word, Alec took off, leaving Jace to trail behind him.

Jace worried about his brother. He’d changed rapidly in just a small window of time, and although he was sure the team hadn’t noticed, _he_ had. As their leader, Alec had to stay on track, which usually, he had no problem with, but the tiny differences between Alec now and Alec a few weeks ago, were largely noticeable to Jace. He just didn’t want his brother, or the team, to be hurt because of it. They had to be ready for anything at all times.

“Do you want to do the interrogation, or shall I?” Jace asked, hesitantly. He already knew the answer.

“You can.”

“Alec-“

“You made me wait half an hour, you can do it.”

Alec stopped as they reached the area of cells, looking ready for the array of arguments Jace was about to unleash, just so he could shut them down one by one. But, alas, they never happened.

“Fine.” Jace replied, feeling defeated; talking with Alec when he was like this was hopeless and draining.

“Fine?” Alec repeated, confusion flashing over his features.

“Yep.” He confirmed, a speck of false mirth blooming in his eyes. “You’re the boss, right?”

“Don’t be a child-“

“A _soft_ boss, at that, but still the boss.”

The dark look Alec shot him was Jace’s cue to slip around him and enter the room. He knew he’d probably pay for that comment later on, but he also knew it got to Alec, and he wanted to make his brother grit his teeth. If he was going to give up on their missions, then Jace wasn’t going to make it easy.

He could practically feel the heat of Alec’s glare tearing through his back as he entered the freezing room. The smell of sweat was thick, however, no doubt a consequence of the shifting body handcuffed to the chair in the centre of the floor. Jace ignored him for now, moving towards his team members.

Meliorn and Underhill stood in a corner of the cell, speaking quietly to each other as they stared intently at the bag over the prisoner’s head.

“Are you sure he can’t hear us, Jace?” Meliorn asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“No worries, Mel. Underhill here says it’s a sensory deprivation hood.” Jace quipped, patting Andrew’s shoulder awkwardly. “Kinky, don’t you think?”

“That’s not quite what I said, Jace.” Underhill replied, stepping away slightly. _Rude_ , Jace thought. “It just cuts off his hearing and sight. His other senses are fine.”

“We should have gagged him with the way he kept yelling things.” Meliorn groaned, displeasure prominent in his body language. “And, for the love of God, stop calling me that.”

“Why, Mel? It’s a solid nickname.” Jace grinned. He loved being the comedian of the team. The class clown. The-

“Don’t be a dick, Jace.”

Ah. Alec had finally decided to show his face. Jace assumed he’d probably had to take a minute after his little remark, make sure he didn’t have a temper tantrum in front of their... co-workers. It wasn’t pretty when Alec lost his shit.

“Great work, guys.” The man encouraged, gesturing to the chair without reasonably looking at it.

“Thank you, sir.” Meliorn replied, nodding curtly. Both men stood to attention at their boss’ presence. Jace couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Meliorn, you’re off clean up duty.” Alec said after a moment, and Jace watched as relief seeped from the man’s body. Alec then turned to him, and he knew what his brother was going to do before he even said it. “Jace, you’re on it tonight.”

 _Fuck_.

“What the hell?” He could practically feel the blood oozing under the skin on his face.

“Relax, it’s just one night. I’m sure you can manage.” The look on his face made Jace want to punch him solid in the nose. Of course, he would never hurt his brother, but that was uncalled for. “No arguments.”

Before he could even think of doing so, Andrew decided to step in, obviously noticing how pissed off he was.

“We’ve taken care of Smith.” Underhill stated matter-of-factly, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Mrs French sends her thanks. She was very grateful. She even offered to pay double what was originally decided.”

“I hope you declined that offer, Andrew.” Alec scowled, turning away from Jace.

“Of course we did, Alec. We only accept what we need, and what the client can afford.”

Jace had heard those words hundreds of times, and recited them to others hundreds of times. They stuck by them, no matter what.

“Good. Have someone looking out for her for a few days. Make sure she’s okay. This stuff can be tough.”

“It’s already done.” Andrew nodded, to which Alec reciprocated, satisfied.

“Now, Jace is going to lead the interrogation today.” Alec began, slipping into his leader persona, a small comfort for Jace. “Meliorn, you’ll be Good Cop if we need one, not that we’re cops in any way, but you get it. Jace will give the signal if it gets to that.”

At Meliorn’s agreement, Alec continued, shifting his gaze towards Underhill.

“Andrew, you’ll make sure the cameras are all working and that the recording goes smooth. Make any notes if something sticks out. I’m gonna stand and supervise. You are too, Meliorn, if you don’t need to step in.”

Andrew gave an affirmative bob of the head, determination sweeping across his being.

“He needs to feel intimidated.” Alec then explained, gesturing to their latest capture, his training and experience clear in his words. “My guess is he’ll try to seem unbothered, like he’s taken worse. Maybe he’ll throw a few jokes here and there, who knows? Don’t let it sway you. He’s scared, and we _know_ he’s scared, which is good, if we want him to tell us anything. Okay? Any questions?”

Everyone shook their heads, even Jace, perseverance slipping through their postures. The only thing on each of their minds was their group’s shared goal. _Get him to talk._

With that thought in mind, everyone assumed their positions in the room. Underhill made his way to sit at the rusty metal table behind them, in the corner, fingers already beginning to tap away at the keyboard, streaming the live footage to his screen to keep an eye on it. Meliorn located himself behind the man handcuffed to the chair, waiting for Alec’s go ahead, who himself, stayed where he was, leaning his back against the concrete wall, lazily crossing one foot over the other.

When Jace had come in front of the detainee, and resumed the stance he had done too many times to count, Alec finally nodded towards Meliorn.

In one swift pull, the hood was yanked off, revealing a red and sweaty face. Eyes blinked frantically in the dimmed light of the room, the single bulb hanging high above him making the complexion look more sickly and heated. Jace could see the panic in those eyes flash in three quick blinks.

Blink one, _I’m in shock._

Blink two, _where the fuck am I?_

Blink three, _shit, don’t show them you’re scared. Don’t show them weakness._

And then, any trace of fear was gone, like those blinks had never happened. Like this was a friendly gathering, a reunion with old school mates. Like he wasn’t completely at their mercy, in an unknown location with unknown enemies. Well, maybe he _did_ know them. That was what they had to find out.

As Meliorn moved by the door, Jace stepped into the line of sight, attentive to the way their captive slipped a mask onto his face, just like Alec said he would. Oh well, Jace liked a challenge; it was more fun that way.

 _Showtime_.

“Oliver Cyrus.” Jace drawled out, standing nonchalantly. “Member of the Clave. One of the many lapdogs for your glorified Kingpin. And, _certified_ scumbag.”

It wasn’t a question. They all knew who he was.

“In the flesh.” Cyrus replied, rather proudly, leaning back in his chair as if on a sofa or at a kitchen table.

“Do you know who we are?” Jace asked casually, playing into the game.

It was going to get dirty, that was inevitable, but he needed to test the waters first, to see how lenient this man was going to be, especially now _he_ had to clean up afterwards. Fucking Alec.

“Let me guess,” Cyrus began, looking from body to body before finally settling on Jace, raking his stare up and down. “You’re the psychos that drugged and snatched me out of my own apartment, when I was politely mindin’ my own business.”

“That all?”

Cyrus peered around the room, leisurely. It was obvious he was looking for an escape, which would be impossible even without the restraints, something he seemed to realise as he sighed deeply.

“Well, judgin’ from the tattoos on you and him, you’re Shadowhunters, am I right?” The sickly sneer wasn’t what caught Jace off guard, and if the slight twitch of Alec’s brow was anything to go by, he’d felt the same.

“What do you know about the tattoos?” Jace immediately retorted, stepping closer.

The Clave member only shrugged in response, the large scar on his cheek glaring under the light. That was one thing Jace disliked about interrogations, he didn’t have the patience for that shit.

“Listen,” He growled out, grabbing Cyrus’ jaw roughly between his fingers, blunt nails digging deeply into the flesh. “In a matter of minutes, you’re gonna be in so much pain that you can’t even think straight, can’t even _breathe_. Until you forget everything you’ve ever known because all you can focus on is how much it hurts. Now, the number of minutes until then all depends on what you decide to answer right now. It’s your choice.”

The fear and anguish flickered in his green rings before Cyrus choked out a laugh. Jace only gripped tighter, the bones threatening to snap.

“ _Alright_. Whatever, it’s not a secret anyway.” The man grunted out, and Jace let go with reluctance. “One of our boys saw two of you in a club once. Said you fit the description of a darlin’ Shadowhunter, askin’ questions and sniffin’ around. Except, you both had the same, if not similar, tattoos. So, we had him draw them out and memorised them so we all knew who to look out for. We’d assumed everyone had them, but apparently not.”

“Which people did he see?”

“He said a man with blonde hair and an ego bigger than his muscles, which must be you.” Jace didn’t even flinch at the comment. “And a girl with long black hair... and a great body. A _really_ great body.”

It was _that_ comment that made Jace lose his temper a little, fist plummeting across the man’s eye before he could stop himself.

He heard Alec sigh behind him, followed by a small vibration that he couldn’t care less about at the moment.

“Have some respect.” The blonde spat, ignoring the throb of pain in his knuckles and relishing the red mark already budding around Cyrus’ eye.

The man only huffed in response, the pain strong and evident. _Good_ , Jace thought. Then, his stare seemed to catch on something, a cheap grin on his face despite the staggering breaths. Jace followed his gaze until he found Alec, who was now tapping away at his phone, a certain light on his face that wasn’t coming from the screen.

 _Nice_ , Jace thought. _Professional_.

It wasn’t until he saw the corner of Alec’s lips tug upwards ever-so-slightly, that he knew Cyrus’ next move. One thing about the bastards in the Clave was that as soon as they saw any type of emotion, they targeted it. Especially, positive emotion. And, although, Alec appeared disinterested in him and the scene, Cyrus evidently saw Alec to be the weakest of the group. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

“You know, if I’m gonna be cuffed up and beat, the least you could do is give me your undivided attention.” The man with the scar jeered, voice raised and aimed in Alec’s direction. “That a girlfriend you’re speakin’ to?”

Alec ignored him, continuing his ministrations as if he hadn’t even spoken at all. Oliver Cyrus squinted at that, and Jace could practically hear his thoughts as he scanned over his older brother, mentally assessing each element of his being. Keeping his stare at Alec, he spoke again.

“Boyfriend?” He supposed, head raising ever so slightly.

To the naked eye, Alec’s demeanour would have been the same. But it only took the faintest twitch of the finger, flicker of the pupils or tremor of the wrist for their detainee to crack a triumphant smile.

“Boyfriend it is. Interestin’.”

Alec forcibly exhaled, tucking the phone back into his pocket. His face was one of boredom, and his tone of voice matched it.

“Shut him up, Jace.”

Cyrus chuckled darkly at that, voice now laced with a different kind of venom than it had had before, less playful, more alarming.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not one to discriminate.” He dismissed, sweaty hair lining the middle of his forehead and sticking there. “In fact, my boss is gay.”

Jace perked up that, not giving a particular shit about the current conversation.

“Oh, yeah?” The blonde piped up, folding his arms. “Tell us something else about your boss. Who is he? Where is he hiding?”

“He’s not hidin’.” Cyrus replied, defensively. “He’s a busy man.”

“Busy with what?” Jace followed up, patience long out the door by now.

“You know, the usual. Doin’ jobs and makin’ money.” A fresh smirk. “Like you guys.”

Jace bit at the inside of his cheek, pinpricks of pain sparking along the flesh.

“Shadowhunters are _nothing_ like you Clave bastards.”

The guy on the chair chortled at the chord he’d struck, and Jace just wanted to get on with the torturing part now.

“Sure you are. You clearly love this. _You_ love your jobs. _We_ love our jobs. The Kingpin loves his job the most.”

“That’s not-“

“Want to know what else the boss loves?” Cyrus interrupted, daring his opponent.

“What?” Jace asked, making an attempt to bite his pride if it meant gaining information.

The green-eyed male waited in silence for a second, the response playing on his serpent tongue, sending a light shiver down the back of Jace’s neck. His blood only ran colder at the man’s answer.

“The struggle.”

The lack of noise in the room would haunt Jace for days after their little mission, the sickening exhilaration on Cyrus’ face stiffen his bones and leave his mouth dry. It wasn’t necessarily the words themselves, but rather the genuine way in which they were uttered - bare and true.

“Excuse me?” Jace eventually said, resisting the urge to gulp quietly.

He’d met worse villains before, and brought them to their knees even easier. But, there was something so disturbing and raw about Oliver Cyrus that made even Jace’s trained persona want to shrink into itself and die, because, looking at his face was like all the warmth and light and laughter had been destroyed from the world, and that there was no hope left for anyone. And that, brought Oliver Cyrus joy.

“Yeah.” He giggled, an eery melody. “He fuckin’ loves it when they struggle.”

It was at that point, that Jace truly understood what this demon was specifically prodding at, and he couldn’t help the bile that rose in his throat as he thought of all the innocent people who’d been victims of the Clave’s crimes. Particularly, _those_ crimes.

“You’re disgusting-“

The blonde Shadowhunter was cut off with an uninterested hum, the other man looking proudly towards Alec again. Alec looked as bored as he had minutes ago, until Cyrus spoke his next words.

“I could recommend your little boyfriend to him, if you like.”

His displeasure wasn’t as obvious as Jace’s, but he could see the heat and threat behind his brother’s eyes that let him know this look was way more dangerous. Jace had seen this look before, many times, but he hadn’t seen it appear this _urgently_.

“Oh no, you don’t look very happy at that idea.” Cyrus indulged, thriving at his own game. “Well, you know, the boss _has_ been stuck on this one guy for ages. It’s always the ones he can’t have that he wants, you see.”

He then paused, as if weighing up his options, making a mental decision. Finally, Cyrus shrugged, speaking as if he was doing Alec a _favour_.

“Maybe I could pull some strings, though.” He nodded in confirmation, before leaning forward and talking in a low, frightening tone. “He probably wouldn’t decline the opportunity to make a _tight hole bleed_.”

Jace saw the hitch in his older brother’s breath, the way his hand trembled and curled itself into a fist as if to stop the blood in his veins from boiling violently. He appeared as a predator, ready to unleash all of hell onto Cyrus without caring about the consequences. His face screamed _kill_ , and Jace couldn’t stop himself from warning him.

“Alec, don’t.”

Jace wanted to leave Alec to it more than anything. His actions were a sign that their true boss was back and ready to act ruthlessly against those that deserved it, like their captured Clave opponent, which is what Jace had been moaning about this entire time. But, Alec was lacking control, and this guy was talking about the Kingpin pretty carelessly for the sole sake of winding them up. The things he was saying were vile, but if he carried on like that, he may let something slip that he didn’t mean to. And, if Alec killed him too soon, then they’d have lost their biggest lead yet.

“Yeah, _Alec_ , don’t.” The lead copied, pushing his luck even more. “What’s your boyfriend called, hm? Come on, I’m curious. Just a little name.”

“He’s all talk.” Jace hurriedly said, trying to calm him down. “He’ll _never_ get near him, okay? He’s trying to get under your skin. Don’t-“

“What’s he like in bed, _Alec_?” Cyrus suddenly snickered. “I need to know, so I can give the boss a reference. You want to know what we’ll do to him? I’m sure you don’t, but it’s gonna happen so it’s only fair to give you a heads up, man to man.”

 _Fuck it_ , Jace thought. He abandoned his spot and approached Alec, putting himself between his brother and the body on the chair. He ignored the concerned looks of confusion emanating from Underhill and Meliorn to search Alec’s eyes.

“Alec.” He said, low enough for only his brother to hear. “His tongue is too loose. He’s gonna give something away. Just keep your cool-“

“We’ll hurt him, of course. _Really badly_. I heard it feels better if they’re roughed up a little first. And _then_ , we’ll let all the gay ones take it in turns as he bleeds-“

Jace had no authority over Alec’s next actions, yet he could pick the exact point that Alec’s resistance finally snapped. He knew that Cyrus had noticed too when the man himself stopped his speech to stare deep into Alec’s taunted pupils.

It was like all the colour had disappeared from the tallest man’s eyes, every nerve snapping one by one like a puppet too heavy for its strings. Jace could feel his own fear threaten to creep in. He’d never honestly feared his big brother, but at that moment, he looked like a bomb exploding, and Jace knew he was about to unleash a reckoning unlike no other.

Without a second warning, Alec pushed Jace to the side, his arm colliding with his chest as the leading Shadowhunter made it to Cyrus in two steps.

A certain glee flickered over his complexion as he retracted his fist and pummelled it straight into the restrained man’s surprised face. He rained three forceful, gut-wrenching punches down onto Cyrus’ flesh, to which Jace heard three separate cracks above the prisoner’s pained screams.

Crack one, _grazed brow bone_.

Crack two, _fractured cheekbone_.

Crack three, _broken jaw bone_.

Each hit was more powerful and aggressive than the last, leaving Alec breathing hard and the man, wheezing and trembling violently. His face was wet, the uncontrolled tears mixing with the blood that wept from a stray wound below his eyebrow. Jace couldn’t even find it in himself to feel pity for the man.

And then, like the utter fool he was, Cyrus decided he wasn’t quite finished yet.

“That’s all you’ve got?” He spat, voice so hoarse and weak that Jace could practically hear the tearing of his vocal chords. “Was it the jealousy? Or, do you not like blood? Or were you imagining his _pathetic_ screams as he-“

But, Alec was already far too gone to be pushed further. He’d already passed his breaking point. The rage seeped through his body, comforting his cells like a soothing blanket, giving him that confidence and control that Jace recognised so dearly. There was something extra in his brother’s rage, however, something provoked and territorial. Something unstoppable, that made him look like a feral animal.

“You talk a lot.” Alec interrupted, the injuries he’d inflicted clearly a pleasure for him. “It must get tiring, right? You must value your sleep a lot, hm?”

Jace let his jaw drop as he realised what Alec was getting at. They’d never used this method of torture before; it was enough to make even them shy away. It was a different kind of inhumane, that none of them had dared to take that step towards yet, not even Jace. Until now.

Without words, Alec held his hand expectantly at Jace, not moving until the blonde reluctantly dropped a small silver key in his palm. Jace then watched as the man he’d grown up with strolled towards the towering, rusty storage containers towards the back of the cell.

Alec wasted no time unlocking them, immediately crouching down and reaching out when he found his desired item. He walked back to Cyrus, holding the item behind his back, gaze harsh and emotionless.

Finally, after letting the man shift around nervously for a bit, Alec revealed what he’d retrieved.

“Do you know what this is?”

When first laying eyes on it, Cyrus did not reply. Instead, he began thrashing wildly, the cuffs on his wrists keeping him stuck in his very own nightmare.

“Usually, we wouldn’t waste so much effort on people who don’t talk, or in your case, talk too much. We’d just shoot you and get it over with.” He crouched in front of the shaking prisoner, much like he had done moments ago. “But, you... you’re a special kind of evil aren’t you? Which means you _deserve_ a special kind of evil.”

Jace saw no bluff in Alec’s persona. His brother was serious. He was going to use this on Oliver Cyrus, and he _wanted_ to use it on Oliver Cyrus. Jace couldn’t keep his eyes off of the device.

Alec’s hands were grasping a ring of brown leather. A collar that fit snuggly around a human neck. This collar, wasn’t normal, however. It wasn’t _right_. There was a metal squared buckle in the front of the collar, through which a sizeable rod of metal ran through it, vertically. The rod had two spikes at each end, creating a double-sided fork.

“They call this the Heretic’s Fork.” Alec educated, colloquially. “In the Medieval times, people would use this device as a torture method. It keeps the wearer’s neck extended for as long as possible, in an incredibly uncomfortable position, as you might guess. Of course, fatigue would eventually cause their chin to drop and these prongs here would plunge into their flesh.”

“You’re fuckin’ crazy-“

Gone was the cheeky playfullness that was once Cyrus. In his place sat a terrified shell, the revelation evident in his whole body. He knew his mistake then. He knew Alec wasn’t the weak one, and that his judgement on the man had been wrong.

“However,” Alec continued, drops of sweat now leaking down Cyrus’ face like his tears had, “the wearer can’t just end their suffering and give up, because of the length of the prongs. They’re specifically designed so that even when tilting forward, death wouldn’t be instantaneous. So, in theory, if you were to wear this and try that, our guards would catch you in time. There’d be no escape, and no release.”

And, just like that, it was like a dam broke in Cyrus and he began to hyperventilate. Jace knew he was bordering a panic attack, could see it in his eyes as those first three blinks took over him and he dropped his mask.

“O-Okay, listen, I-I was just messin’ around.” The detainee stammered, body heavy and frozen. “You can’t use that on me. _Please_ , man. I’m s-sorry for what I-I said. P-Please. _Fuck, please don’t_. I’ll tell you what you want. I will. I promise, I’ll tell you. Just _please_. You can’t. You’re not gonna use that on m-me.”

They always broke in the end.

With a final hum, Alec stood back up, satisfied.

“No.” He agreed, gawking down at Cyrus. “I’m not.”

“I-“ Cyrus began, before stopping warily in confusion. “What?”

“Like Jace said. Shadowhunters are nothing like the Clave.” Alec replied, and Jace let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

He’d been sure that Alec had been serious about this, but to find out his sibling hadn’t actually crossed the point of no return yet, was comforting. Jace found himself regretting ever doubting his big brother.

“O-Okay. Okay.” The man in the chair relaxed slightly, body shaking with the after effects of anxiety and exertion. “I’m sorry. I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“Yes.” Alec confirmed. “You will. And, if you even think about-“

“Please. I won’t do anythin’. I swear.” Cyrus insisted with every fibre of his being.

Alec paused.

“Fine.” He replied after some time. “Don’t make me regret this.”

Cyrus only nodded eagerly in response before slumping down when Alec turned away from him and faced Meliorn.

“Ask him the questions.” Alec instructed, and Jace saw him signal for Good Cop.

As Alec made his way to the door, he stopped next to Jace.

“How’s that for soft, Jace?” He asked, before leaving the blonde stuck to his spot, and the rest of the men thoroughly shook to their cores.

Jace knew Alec’s aim was to scare Oliver Cyrus, and, he really had, but, for a second there, he sure had traumatised them all, too.

 

* * *

 

There are sixty minutes in one hour, and sixty seconds in one minute. Meaning, there are three thousand and six hundred seconds in one hour.

Alec had always been a patient man, but those three thousand and six hundred seconds he spent waiting for Magnus to answer his calls had been the longest three thousand and six hundred seconds of his life. And, he’d had a lot of them.

The second Alec had left that cell room, his first instinct had been to call Magnus. But, he couldn’t, because Magnus was at work, and he wouldn’t be on break for another hour.

He remembered how he’d felt when Magnus had texted him during the interrogation. He’d been observing, ensuring to remain passive to the captive, to place the focus on Jace. Then, Jace had punched Cyrus, rather carelessly, he could add. It didn’t take much to provoke Jace when it came to family, so he understood, but, Alec was still pissed off at Jace anyway, so anything he did tended to irk him at that moment.

Alec’s attention had been absorbed by his phone when he’d felt it vibrate. He’d immediately checked it, thinking it was someone from the team with a critical update. If he’d have known it was Magnus, he wouldn’t have checked it right then. He didn’t want Magnus anywhere near this place or life, even in text form. But, when Alec had seen the adorable text from Magnus, flirting with him and insisting that even though it was _Alec’s_ turn to organise a date, _he_ so desperately wanted to invite Alec somewhere that he loved going and that Alec had probably never been, Alec couldn’t help but get swept away by thoughts of Magnus. And then, Alec had let his guard down.

He hadn’t been too bothered at first, but when Cyrus had began talking about Magnus, he’d felt a nerve inside him that had never been hit in that way before. All the joy he’d been feeling had been sucked away by Cyrus, and it had been as if he was sucking Magnus away with it.

Then, there were the images that Cyrus’ words had created as they’d taunted him. Alec _saw_ Magnus in his head, hurt and crying and bleeding. He _saw_ all of the things that Cyrus had said, had found _funny_ , and he’d wanted to end him then and there.

Feeling himself snap like that was something new to Alec. For a minute, he’d not been sure of what he was going to do. It had all escalated so quickly and all he could think about was protecting and defending Magnus, even though logically, he knew Magnus was fine.

Alec hadn’t been like that with a captive for a while now, ever since he’d met Magnus. He knew that was definitely linked somehow, but he couldn’t think about that when he left that cell. He just wanted Magnus.

He tensed as his phone vibrated again, making a loud noise against the coffee table in his apartment. He prayed to God that it wasn’t any of the team; he couldn’t handle that right now.

Apparently, God was on his side this time.

**Magnus**  
_I’m on break now. You wanted me to call you?_

Alec didn’t wait to fiddle around with the buttons, instead immediately calling Magnus and pressing the phone roughly to his ear.

Magnus picked up on the second ring.

“Hey.” Alec spoke into the phone, the consolation he felt being a product of knowing Magnus was listening on the other end. “Sorry to call you like this. I know you’re at work.”

“Yeah, I am but-“ Magnus made to reply before Alec jumped in, suddenly feeling a sense of guilt along with an underlying feeling of warmth that came from hearing Magnus.

“Right. Sorry.” He replied, awkwardly, shifting in his spot on the sofa.

“No, don’t apologise. I’m on break, remember?” Magnus immediately reassured, before pausing and speaking softly. “Are you okay?

“Yeah.” Alec answered with some reluctance. “I just-“

He was stuck as to what to say. He’d never wanted to pour his heart out to someone as much as he did during that phone call. But, he couldn’t.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus’ timid voice asked, and Alec could practically hear Magnus’ lack of self-esteem through the speaker.

“Nothing.” Alec was quick to reassure the other man. “Tough day, really. I just... needed to hear your voice.”

It took a second for Magnus to reply, and Alec knew he’d taken him off guard, but when he did finally respond, he could see the smile on the smaller man’s face, clear as day.

“Me too.” He replied, gently.

“You had a tough day?” Alec inquired, frowning slightly at the thought of Magnus having any sort of trouble.

“Not particularly.” Magnus responded with a soft giggle, as if sensing Alec’s unnecessary worry. “But, I needed to hear your voice, too. Apparently, I always need to hear your voice these days.”

Alec didn’t think he was meant to hear those last words, but, they made his heart flare up even so.

“Magnus, I miss you.” The hazel-eyed man whispered, holding the phone tightly to his cheek as if it would bring him closer to him.

“I know. I miss you as well.” Magnus replied, tenderly. “I wish I could see you now, but I’m on the night shift, unfortunately. However, I have tomorrow off if you’re free for our date.”

“Yeah.” Alec replied, chuckling at the man’s now flirtatious tone. “Tomorrow’s great.”

“Great.” Magnus repeated, excitement evident through the phone.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked with curiosity, his own nerves thrumming slightly at the thought of being with Magnus again.

“It’s a surprise, darling.” Magnus said, pointedly. “But, don’t wear anything fancy, okay? It’s more of a casual attired date.”

“Jeans and a T-shirt. Got it.”

“I’ll pick you up. Afternoon-ish. I’ll text you the time.”

Alec grinned at how happy Magnus sounded. He stretched himself out to lay on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling and imagining Magnus’ cute little face.

“You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?” He asked, although he already knew.

“Of course I am.” Magnus replied, obviously. “Every second with you is exciting.”

Those words were spoken so casually, yet sounded so genuine. Magnus genuinely believed in them, and he believed in Alec. And, for Alec, that was something else entirely.

“Alec?” Magnus prodded, and the man in question suddenly realised he’d zoned out.

“I said was that too lame?”

“No. No.” Alec chuckled, basking in everything that was Magnus. “Sorry. I just like hearing your voice.”

“Okay.” Magnus smiled, wonder content in his tone. “Goodnight, Alexander. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you, Magnus.” Alec replied lightly, before hearing the call shut off.

He immediately wanted to hear him again, but Alec felt better after they’d spoken.

Alec couldn’t wait to see Magnus, to have him in his arms, and he would be counting down the seconds until he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Chapter 7! It took a while writing it so I hope it was worth it.
> 
> What was your favourite line/section of the chapter? My favourite comments are the ones that express their reactions to specific parts because they make me feel successful in my writing & happy that you’ve enjoyed it!
> 
> Translation for the Indonesion parts:  
> Ini terlihat enak- This looks tasty
> 
> Seluncar es- Ice skating (the man was recommending the rink that Alec&’Magnus go to)
> 
> Terima kasih- Thanks  
> Kami akan- We will  
> (Magnus saying thanks for recommending it, we’ll try it out)
> 
> Senang bertemu denganmu- Nice to meet you
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if u want to make me smile (cos i will)
> 
> -Ty💗
> 
> Hi lovelies! I know I planned the update for Wednesday 25th, however I had a medical emergency today so i haven’t had time to edit the whole thing. I will definitely have it up tomorrow (Thursday 26th) & I promise this will be the last time I change the update posting date! Thanks for sticking with me & being so patient!!! But I do think this chapter will be worth it as more is revealed about Magnus’ backstory & Magnus & Alec’s relationship meets a new milestone! :))))


	8. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean?” Magnus inquired, angling his body to get a better view of the other man.
> 
> This was it, wasn’t it? This was when everything changed.
> 
> “I have a dangerous job, Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things are revealed in this chapter, particularly about Magnus’ backstory. &&& Alec and Magnus reach a huge milestone :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> (although if you aren’t easily triggered maybe don’t read them as they may spoil things for you!!)
> 
> -Child Abuse  
> -Suicide  
> -Attempted murder  
> -Flashbacks  
> -Flashbacks that contain things that could be triggering (what actually happened from the flashback isn’t specified & is up for interpretation at this point in the story)
> 
> Please tell me if I missed any out! I would hate to trigger anyone.

“I heard what happened yesterday.”

The gentle voice rang sharply in the silence of Alec’s office, bouncing off the walls and leaving a slight echo as it did. Alec internally groaned. He’d heard the door open of course, and sensed someone in the hallway beforehand, but he was silently hoping that whoever it was would just go away at his non-existent reply.

“Ever heard of knocking?” He scoffed instead, gaze still focused on the paperwork in front of him as he sat rigidly at his desk.

“I’m your sister,” Isabelle Lightwood replied, a certain mirth to her tone that made Alec bite the inside of his cheek. “I don’t have to knock.”

“Logical.” Alec deadpanned, the pen in his hand threatening to snap as his grip tightened and his knuckles became white.

“Did you hear what I said?” The younger Lightwood inquired, moving closer and dropping herself into the seat directly across from Alec. “I said I heard about yesterday.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alec claimed, the numbers and letters on the paper worming around each other, pushing and shoving to form almost incoherent words.

“Jace told me.” Isabelle responded, speaking his name with hesitant approach.

“Look, Iz.” Alec began, his calm yet excited morning glow beginning to seep out and underneath the door. “I’ve already had him on my back for being ‘too soft’. I don’t need you on my back for being too _hard_.”

And, with that, he felt a delicate hand land over his, acting as a saviour for the tortured pen in his grip and firmly moving it from his reach.

“Good,” Izzy muttered, tossing the piece of stationary somewhere on the other side of the desk, “because I’m not going to do that.”

At Alec’s bewildered expression as he finally looked up and met her eyes, Izzy continued.

“I’d rather not talk about what goes on down there, so I’m fine if you wouldn’t either.”

“Then, why are you here?” Questioned Alec, stare now trained on his little sister’s every movement.

“Why do you think?” She gaped, a twinkle forming in her eye. “To talk about your _boyfriend_.”

Without his permission, Alec’s face began to copy his sister’s as his lips stretched into a small smile. His sister’s only widened at his obvious joy.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Alec insisted, uncomfortably clearing his throat as an attempt to keep his feelings away from his mouth.

“But, you want him to be?” Izzy clarified, deeply engrossed in the topic of conversation.

Alec paused, thinking the question over in his head.

“Maybe.”

His eardrums clanged onto the skin of his ear at Isabelle’s sudden squeal, the sound of the screech causing him to abruptly clutch at the left side of his head.

“Jesus Christ, Izzy. Calm down.” He chided, jiggling the remnants of the sound away and frowning across at his sister.

“Tell me all about him.” Isabelle asserted, completely unfazed at his annoyance. “What’s his name? What’s he like? What does he _look_ like? What does he do?”

Alec shook his head in loving disbelief as the dark-haired girl propped her elbows upon his desk, resting her chin on two of her fisted hands. As she stared up at him through thick lashes, she radiated an elation that could only be described as child-like and playful, and something that was purely Isabelle.

“ _Go on_.” She coaxed, impatiently.

“His name is Magnus.” Alec simply responded, wanting to get the awkward part out of the way before starting this conversation.

“Why does that sound familiar?” Isabelle questioned, which Alec had expected.

“He works behind the bar at Pandemonium. Remember Raphael Santiago’s club?” At the other’s nod, Alec continued. “That was the night I met him, when we went there and I ditched halfway through.”

“I remember.” Izzy ensured, straightening when a certain thought came to her. “Did you read his file?”

“No. I didn’t, and I’m not going to. I had Andrew dispose of it.” As his sister opened her mouth to say something, Alec quickly spoke again. “And, I’d appreciate if you _don’t_ tell me his life story. I’d prefer him to share himself with me on his _own_ terms, when or _if_ he wants to.”

“So, this is serious then?” Izzy grinned, knowingly. “My big brother’s found the one!”

“Well, I don’t-“

“Hurry up and tell me about him, Alec!” She whined, hands cupping around her jaw and cheeks, moving her body restlessly.

“ _Okay_.” Alec replied, failing to keep his chuckle from escaping.

He took a deep breath before focusing his whole mind on Magnus, and began to speak, trying to put the incredible man into words.

“He’s confident, but shy at the same time.” He began, timid and fumbling. “He’s kind, and understanding. He’s _beautiful_. He likes me for me. He... makes me look forward to the day, because I know I’ll get to speak to him.”

Apparently, it was fairly easy for Alec to talk when Magnus was the topic of conversation, and he had to stop himself when he realised he probably came across like an obsessed fangirl, looking absorbed into the distance.

“Oh, Alec. I’m so happy for you, big brother.” Izzy returned, the adoration she had for the other tattooed Lightwood clear on her face.

“Really?” Alec wasn’t necessarily surprised; he knew his sister had always wanted him to find someone. But, he’d been so used to getting a negative reaction from the people he told about Magnus (mainly his brother), that part of him had expected Izzy to react that way too.

“You don’t think he’s a _distraction_ , like Jace does?” He asked, a scowl playing on his brows.

“Of course not.” Izzy scoffed, before shrugging lightly. “I love Jace, but he’s an idiot. Your happiness could never be a distraction. I’m glad you’ve met someone that makes you feel this way. I can tell Magnus means a lot to you already.”

“He does. I think that’s why I got so angry. The thought of anyone else touching him like that-“ Alec could feel his throat closing up, and he quickly shook his head of the brutal thoughts violating his mind. “Iz, I’ve never felt that type of rage before. I’ve never felt that type of _fear_ before.”

Alec had never been this open about anyone in his life before. His sister had always been the easiest to talk to out of his two siblings, although, he still found it hard to talk about his personal life with them. Now, however, his thoughts and feelings were spilling out of him, spiralling around the room, and he didn’t know if it brought him regret or relief.

“I think that could be a good thing.” Izzy said with understanding, placing a warm palm over Alec’s upper arm. “Love makes people do crazy things.”

Alec chuckled, fondly.

“I don’t think we’re there yet.” He smiled; it was still early days, and they weren’t even officially together yet.

“But, one day?” Isabelle tread carefully, a certain awareness upon her dazzling face.

“Maybe.” The older of the two finally answered, his face aggressively reddening.

“ _Yeah_.” The girl dragged out, tapping her fingernails. “Whatever you say, big brother.”

“Stop smiling like that.” Alec reprimanded, half-stern, half-joking.

“Like what? I’m just smiling.” Izzy raised her eyebrows innocently, yet there was a flash of mischief splayed across her complexion.

“Like you know everything.” Alec rolled his eyes, more comfortable now that their usual bickering had come into play.

“I _do_ know everything.” The red-lipped girl quipped, jumping in before Alec had a chance to protest. “Can I meet him? Pretty please?”

“No way. Not yet.” Alec replied authoritatively, wagging a serious finger in front of her face. “And don’t go trying to track him down either. I want a chance to get to know him more before you go acting all Izzy on him.”

“Excuse me? Acting ‘all Izzy’?”

“Knowing you, you’ll end up proposing to him for me.”

As the excitement grew even more in his sister’s eyes, Alec stopped her with a stiff hand.

“We’ve only been on a couple of dates.”

“But you’ve _seen_ him more than once.” Isabelle said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, and Alec couldn’t help but groan at the younger Lightwood’s antics.

“Don’t start.” He grunted, tiredly.

“Okay, okay.” She relented, a soft giggle escaping her lips. “So, when are you gonna see him again?”

“He’s picking me up this afternoon. He says it’s _his_ turn to pick ‘date night’.” Alec answered, anticipation building as the day moved slowly along.

“ _Date night_.” Isabelle quoted, raw with giddy emotion. “You two are adorable. When and where?”

“I don’t know yet. It’s a surprise. He’s gonna text me the time later.” He explained, recalling his and Magnus’ phone call the previous night and trying to prevent himself from beaming idiotically. “And, even if I did know, _you_ wouldn’t. I know what you’re like.”

As Isabelle attempted to bug him further, Alec suddenly sat up straight, retrieving his pen in a much softer grip and returning to his work.

“In fact, I think we’ve spoken about this for long enough.” He concluded, tone bordering professional. “Was there something else you needed, or did you just barge in here to pry into my dating life?”

“Prying was the only thing on my agenda, I’m afraid.” Isabelle teased, sighing in mock defeat. “I should probably go; I’ve got some newbies that need training.”

“I trust background checks have been thoroughly completed.” Alec retorted, shifting through his papers, the figures stationary on the sheet.

“Of course. You can always trust me, Alec. About _anything_.” The female Lightwood spoke seriously, although Alec already knew it with all of his heart.

“I know, Iz.” He reassured, accepting Isabelle’s hug as she moved around the desk and wrapped her arms around him. “That’s why you’re my favourite sibling.”

“I’ll make sure to let Jace know that.” Izzy said, laughing into her brother’s shoulder.

“Please do.”

They pulled away after a moment, with Alec staying sat as his sister stood to attention.

“See you later.” She impishly ruffled his hair, ignoring him as he let out an unamused grumble. “Make sure to have fun on your date.”

“I will.” Alec replied, watching the dark-haired girl make her way to his door. “Bye, Iz.”

With one last wave, Isabelle Lightwood opened the door and walked through it, letting it shut behind her. He heard her heels clack down the corridor, but not before hearing her shout through the door one last time.

“And use protection!”

* * *

 

The night before had been a tiring shift for Magnus, so he wasn’t even surprised when he slept past his alarm that morning. He was, however, surprised to hear a male voice coming from outside his bedroom door, bass mumbling through the wood and slowly coaxing him from sleep.

He thought that maybe he was still asleep, and that his brain had tricked itself into thinking that Catarina’s voice actually sounded like a man’s, something he definitely would not be sharing with her. But, he could hear Catarina as well, accompanying the person in the hallway.

Magnus wasn’t the type of person who hated company. In fact, he usually liked social interactions with his friends; they seemed to keep him sane most of the time.

However, when his eyes were burning from the light, and his head was throbbing from the unwelcome sound slithering under his door, he wished he could shy away from his social responsibilities. Then again, he had a strong feeling the owners of those voices would let themselves into his room if he stayed buried in his sheets any longer, so he decided to suck it up and stop his eyelids from shutting all the way.

Groaning to himself, Magnus rolled over with great effort, pulling his fatigued body out from the cosy bed. As the sheets slid off, he shivered immediately, the freezing temperature of his bedroom a consequence of him forgetting to close his window last night. Grumpily, he grabbed at the silver, silky duvet and wrapped it tightly around his bare chest, keeping him snug and warm as he slumped towards the door.

Magnus had expected to be greeted by the particular gossipers he saw when he opened his door, although, he hadn’t expected one of those gossipers to completely disregard his existence.

Raphael took one long look at Magnus, eyes glaring into his entire soul, before scoffing harshly and turning back towards Catarina.

They all stood there blinking at each other for a few moments before Magnus inwardly scoffed.

“I can’t deal with this right now.” He yawned, ignoring Catarina’s sympathetic look and pushing past his friends, plodding down the stairs in his gown of bed sheets.

To his dismay, he heard a certain grumbling Santiago follow after him, close on his tail.

“Well, if _you_ can’t deal with it, then I suppose we should all just drop it.” Raphael retorted, and Magnus had to hold himself back from flinching. “Increíble!”

Magnus ignored him as he made his way to the kitchen, popping the kettle on and hovering near the cupboard, moving to grab his signature ‘ _fabulous!_ ’ mug.

“Coffee?” He questioned nonchalantly, thumbing at the pink and glittery cursive writing.

“What?” Raphael spoke, flabbergasted and more irritated by the second. “I don’t want a drink, I want you to take some responsibility for once and stop just thinking about yourself all the time.”

Magnus scowled down at the coffee granules, the metal teaspoon clacking annoyingly on the rim of his cup.

He hadn’t spoken directly to his friend since he’d stormed out of the house that day, which, had been harder than Magnus had expected. Raphael had avoided him every shift that he’d had at the club, even taking to switching his shifts with another co-worker’s so they didn’t meet in the middle. Magnus knew his actions had affected his friend, but he couldn’t help but see Raphael’s behaviour as an overreaction. He knew Raphael would come to him when he’d had enough, and now, seemed to be that time. Which, turned out to be an inconvenient time for Magnus.

“Why are you being like this?” He asked after a moment, his temper rising at an alarmingly fast rate. “Why are you dragging this on so much? Cat got over it days ago. The _same_ day.”

“That woman babies you too much.” The man dismissed, and Magnus could spot him fold his arms stiffly, posture stretched tight like a soldier from the military.

“ _She’s_ not the one acting insane about this whole thing.” He quickly spoke before Raphael had a chance to protest further. “Do we have to do this right now? I’ve just woken up. And, I’ve got a date later on. I don’t need you stressing me out.”

“A date?” This time, Magnus did flinch. “With that man? The same man that-“

“His name is Alec.” Magnus interrupted, his voice turning soft as the thought of Alec calmed him slightly. “He’s very nice.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realise he was _very nice_. That makes everything fine. _Dios_.” The sarcasm in his tone had the heat in Magnus’ face climbing right back up.

“You’re too overprotective, Raph.” He whispered in reply. “I get that you’re looking out for me. But, I’ve found something _good_ , with _someone_ good. Why aren’t you happy for me?”

Magnus couldn’t help but feel hurt by the way Raphael was acting. He knew he couldn’t ever understand how it felt for Raphael to worry about him as much as he always did, or how that worry had worsened when he’d not replied that night with Alec, but he thought he deserved for his friend to be a bit more understanding than he was currently being. And, that only made him angrier.

“I’m not _not_ happy for you, hermano. I just-“ He waited as Raphael struggled with his words, something Magnus had rarely witnessed. “I’ve never met this guy. I don’t trust him, especially when you act so irresponsibly with him.”

Magnus supposed he shouldn’t have felt as furious as he was becoming, but he was so _tired_. From little sleep, and from everything else. The rage was building, and it was about to snap.

“My phone was on _silent_.” He grit out, teeth scraping together. “It had nothing to do with Alec.”

“Well-“

Magnus could sense it. He could sense the know-it-all lecture about to spew from his brother’s mouth, and he could predict the topic of that lecture would be Alec. He couldn’t listen to anyone slander his Alexander, not even Raphael.

“I don’t give a shit what you have to say anymore, Raphael.” He snapped, finally meeting the other man’s shocked eyes and narrowing his own at him, his temper evident and warning. “I like Alec. He likes me. That’s _it_. Just because you’re jealous that I’m not leaning on your shoulder as my emotional support anymore, doesn’t give you the right to treat me like a little kid, and disregard anything Alec has done for me.”

Venom dripped from his mouth, and he could see he’d hit Raphael where it had hurt. _Good_ , he thought, pulling his duvet around him tighter.

“ _Done for you?_ ” Raphael spat incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief. “What, did he stick by your side all these years? Pick you back up and put you back together all those times you fell apart?”

“Give it a rest.” Magnus shot, the colour red clouding his vision, and the coffee long forgotten as the tension that had been brewing between the two ever since that morning after exploded, threatening to obliterate anything in its path. “If it was such a chore then you shouldn’t have helped me in the first place. You should have just left me-“

“Don’t you dare say that.” Raphael suddenly yelled, and for the first time that morning, Magnus saw a hint of fear in his friend’s face. “Don’t even joke about it.”

But, Magnus was too gone to care.

“I’m not _fucking_ joking!”

They stared at each other in deafening silence after those haunting words. Magnus knew he’d gone too far, shocking even himself. He didn’t mean it. He’d never not meant anything as much in his whole life. But, he’d said them. And, now, he didn’t know what else to say. Neither of them did.

“ _Magnus._ ”

Catarina’s broken voice sliced the air right down the middle, a thick blade making Magnus jolt, his heart filling with guilt as he peeked a look at her face.

“How could you say that?”

Her disbelief trembled in her voice, and Magnus could see the volcano about to erupt that was Catarina Loss. And, an angry Catarina, Magnus had come to learn, was much worse than an angry Raphael.

“I don’t have to listen to this shit.” Magnus vastly mumbled, abandoning his cup and half-heartedly putting the lid back on the milk, moving to put it back in the fridge before escaping the wrath of, now both of, his friends.

“Yes, you do. Eres un niño, Magnus. Don’t walk away from us.” Raphael barked and Magnus felt him grab at his upper arm through the duvet.

He huffed in frustration, nudging the hand off like swatting away a fly. Even he had to admit he was acting immaturely, but their arguments always turned out like this.

They each had their own negatives when it came to situations like that. Magnus’ was his tendency to strop, Raphael’s was his stubbornness and Catarina’s was the way she acted like their mother and wouldn’t stop when she really started going at it. They always made up in the end, however. They were more than friends, they were family. And, Magnus loved them. He really, truly did. But, sometimes, their constant concern and badgering suffocated him, and it was way too early for that. Besides, he had a date to get ready for.

He wondered how Alec would feel about the place he’d chosen. He hoped he’d like it. It was one of Magnus’ favourite places to go to. It was beautiful and relaxing and comforting and-

A firm grip wrapped itself around his elbow, fingers digging softly into the inside area through the silk of the duvet, yet there was nothing soft about it. Then, suddenly, he was back there.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_He was bleeding._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_He could see blood. Lots of it. And-_

_“Stop moving. This is a new one I want you to try.”_

_There was a face he hadn’t seen before. A man he didn’t know. Where was-_

_“He’s out cold.”_

_“No. That’s just the new stuff.”_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_There was moaning. There was breathing. It was heavy. So, so heavy._

_He couldn’t breathe. He had to get out. He had to._

_“You’re welcome, cupcake.”_

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

The next thing Magnus felt was the vice on his arm releasing itself, and he briefly noticed Raphael jump away from him, like the sheets were made of hot iron, scalding the flesh on his fingertips.

He could hear him apologising profusely, could hear Catarina’s tender voice mumbling words of encouragement in his ear, but they were both distant. They were both so far away.

It was like he was in a fish bowl, and they were standing huge on the outside of the glass, wide eyes staring at him as he struggled to breathe. He’d been born without gills, you see. The water was his home, but he couldn’t breathe under it.

“Magnus?”

He saw Catarina crouch in front of him. When had he sat down?

He could feel a wetness running across his leg. Oh God, had he pissed himself this time? Had he really-

No. It was just the milk. He focused on the blue cap, how it lay discarded next to its designated bottle. Magnus understood that feeling.

He then focused on the milk itself, the white liquid pooling on the floor, soaking into his skin.

“Magnus?” Catarina approached again, hesitance in her voice.

Usually, it was Raphael who helped him when he was like this. Although, he hadn’t been like this in a while. But, Raphael was still apologising, and that only made Magnus feel worse. Because, it wasn’t _his_ fault.

“Sweetheart? Breathe.”

He suddenly met her eyes, and he felt the bile rise in his throat.

“I’m gonna throw up.” He whispered, and a bucket immediately appeared in front of his face.

He felt a gentle hand lay itself on the top of his back as he began emptying the contents of his stomach into the container. At his permitting nod, it began rubbing caressing circles into the sheet, easing the tension in his now overheated but shivering body.

Things were now clearer to Magnus. He could see more than just the outlines of everything in the room, and his thoughts were grounded by Catarina’s touch, the earlier unwelcome ones slowly drifting away into nothingness.

“I’m okay.” He mumbled, leaning back against a cupboard and letting Catarina move to wipe away the mess.

“Dios mío. I’m so sorry. It was an accident. Por favor, believe me.” Raphael sounded so young, a sort of nervousness in his posture as he too, crouched next to his friend. “I thought it was the top of your arm. I couldn’t see with the sheets and-“

“Raph, you’re giving me a headache.” Magnus muttered, resting his head on the miniature door behind him. “Don’t worry. I know you didn’t mean to. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It was-“

“You didn’t even grab me that hard.” Magnus halted him, a slight shiver to his body despite the heat. “It was just, you know.”

“I shouldn’t have grabbed you at all.” Raphael insisted, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret. “What I did was unforgiveable.”

“Raphael, if you dont shut up _I_ might do something unforgivable.” Magnus snorted, an attempt to comfort his dear friend.

“Lo siento. I am so sorry.” His voice broke painfully, a harrowing expression on his face that made Magnus reach out for him.

“Shh.” He whispered gently, pulling him close. “Come here.”

They hugged tightly. It was only for a few moments, but it was purely them, and something that they both needed, even if Raphael usually detested physical affection.

When they pulled away, he patted the space next to him, humming in approval when Raphael took the hint.

He felt Catarina stare at him intently, and found himself responding with an exhausted nod. Pleased, she took the hint, ruffling his hair fondly before leaving the kitchen and moving back upstairs.

“I’m fine, now.” Magnus eased the tension in the air, his heart heavy with the look on Raphael’s face. “They never last more than a minute. That one was just a few seconds.”

“I know. I don’t know why I did that. What you said, it was just-“ Raphael replied, a timid and unsure version of himself, yet his anger was strongly underlying. “I was just thinking about-“

“Then don’t think about it, okay?” Magnus interrupted, forcibly pushing his own intruding thoughts away before they got a chance to surface again.

“I don’t know how I can forgive myself.”

“You have nothing to be forgiven for. I didn’t mean what I said. _Of course_ I didn’t. Just forget about it, okay? For me.” He granted a small smile, watching as his words finally reached the other man.

Raphael gazed intensely at him before finally nodding with a sigh, relaxing into the same posture as Magnus.

“I do everything for you.” He mumbled grumpily, coaxing a short laugh from the older yet more youthful man.

“You love it.” He quipped, playfully nudging him with his elbow.

“Shut up.” Raphael grunted his retort, the tension now almost non-existent.

They sat in a comfortable quiet for some time, the only sounds being Catarina’s muffled movements from the floor above. After some more time, Magnus broke the silence, thumbing at the sheets around him.

“My duvet is covered in milk.” He complained, a sour look on his face.

Raphael shot him an apathetic glare, although something in Magnus suspected it was aimed more at the silver silk than him.

“Serves you right.” He finally grunted with a roll of his eyes. “It should be on your bed, not your body.”

“I was cold!” Magnus protested, a small scoff playing in his throat.

“Put some clothes on then, idiota.” Raphael allowed himself a small smirk, the corner of his lip quirking up and leaving almost as soon as it had arrived.

Magnus sighed in satisfaction, glad that he had someone like Raphael in his life. And, someone like Catarina. And, maybe now, someone like Alec.

“Now that you’ve done your little tantrum,” The Indonesian man began, “can I... get your blessing?”

“My blessing?” Raphael returned with mere confusion.

“I want to take Alec to Pepper’s. Is that okay with you?” Magnus spoke lightly, and didn’t enjoy the way Raphael tensed up as he spoke Alec’s name.

“I thought it was your life and you didn’t need my permission for anything.” Raphael teased dryly, but the heat from before had disappeared completely.

“It _is_.” Magnus smirked, smugly, before it transformed into a much softer one. “But, Pepper’s has always been our place, hasn’t it.”

“Magnus.” Raphael started, humorously amused. “I hate to break it to you, but I hate that place. You’re the one who loves it like it’s tu bebé.”

“ _You_ showed it to me!” Magnus reminded, stricken.

“Because I knew _you’d_ like it.” Raphael finished, meeting his eyes.

“Wow.” Magnus deadpanned. “Our entire friendship has been a lie.”

“Shut up, mi hermano.” Raphael said again, suddenly becoming serious yet warm. “Go ahead and take him. Have _fun_.”

“I knew you’d come around.” Magnus grinned, triumphantly.

“I haven’t come around. I just want you to be okay, and to have fun.” Raphael clarified, before his eyes darkened into pools of mesmerising black. “But, if he so much as hurts your feelings, I’ll murder him on the spot.”

“Calm down, Raphael.” Magnus mocked, bringing a dramatic palm over his chest. “My feelings are impenetrable.”

Raphael then turned to him, a glimpse of challenge in his eye, before he opened his mouth with a wholehearted expression.

“Pepper’s is shit.”

To put it into words, Magnus looked whole-heartedly wounded.

“Now, hang on a minute there-“

* * *

 

Before Alec met Magnus, he didn’t put too much effort into his appearance. Sure, he appreciated looking good, but he never had to try hard at all, sticking to the constant shades of black and dark grey, and feeling confident as he was.

He knew Magnus would probably find him attractive no matter what he wore, but Magnus always looked _amazing_. Alec was definitely punching above his weight with the man, so who could blame him for feeling a little more anxious about his looks? Especially with this casual attire dress code, he couldn’t help thinking that he looked like a thumb in his black jeans and white t-shirt.

He sprayed an absurd amount of cologne all over himself, threw on a dark-coloured jacket and raked a hand through his hair. He stared at himself for a few moments before his reflection awkwardly nodded back at him; this would have to do.

It took Alec approximately half a second to spot Magnus’ ride, mostly because Alec’s eyes were constantly drawn to the other man, wherever he was.

The man sat safely in a slightly beat-up, deep cherry red truck with dirt rimmed messily around the wheels. Alec didn’t care about the truck though, because he couldn’t take his eyes away from Magnus, and couldn’t stop his body from gravitating towards him.

He noticed the small flinch from the other man as he tapped lightly at the window, his insides suddenly shrivelling with guilt. That feeling vastly crept away from him, however, when Magnus’ look of shock quickly morphed into something warmer as his gaze landed on Alec’s.

He leant over with a brilliant smile, opening the door from the inside and letting Alec drop himself into the passenger seat.

“Hey. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Alec spoke as he got in, unable to prevent the fuzz inside his heart from expanding at the sight in front of him.

“You didn’t.” Magnus disregarded, a fond grin on his face as he placed his phone in his pocket.

That was when Alec noticed his outfit. It was less fancy than he’d seen him in before, but, like always, he looked beautiful as ever.

He had on his usual black leather pants, so tight it was like they were painted on. Yet, instead of one of his signature, silky button-up shirts, he wore a deep olive crew neck sweater that was faintly too big for his toned, smaller body, with sleeves that covered half of his hands. He looked so soft, smudged perfectly at the edges.

Without much thought, Alec surged forward, capturing Magnus’ pliant lips in his. His breath escaped through his nose in one big rush, the feeling of Magnus’ touch kindling inside of him, livening each nerve. The kiss held passion and promise, and a whole lot of relief. It was a reminder for Alec that Magnus was with him, and that he was safe. That Cyrus’ words were exactly that. Just words. And that Magnus was protected, now and always.

He reluctantly pulled away after a moment, his face warming at the look of shock on the other’s.

“What was that for?” He asked, not looking opposed to _more_ of ‘that’.

Alec smirked softly, the underlying shyness fading down, making way for the sense of pride foaming in his chest at the other man’s breathlessness.

“I’ve missed you, remember?” He simply replied, voice low in their bubble of tranquility.

Magnus returned to him a delicate grin, subconsciously playing with the material of Alec’s jacket.

“I’ve missed you, too.” He said, adorably tilting his head to the side

He planted another, slower but sweeter kiss on Alec’s lips before swiftly retreating and clapping his hands once in excitement.

“Are you ready to go, then?” Magnus questioned, gleamingly.

“Sure.” Alec replied, mirroring his expression as he buckled his seatbelt. “Where are we going?”

“One of my favourite places.” Magnus answered, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking space in front of Alec’s apartment complex and beginning the drive.

“It’s nothing big,” he quickly added, “but _I_ love it.”

Alec could see the underlying hesitance seeping through the other’s words. He noticed how Magnus scratched nervously at his sweater-covered wrist with the hand that wasn’t on the wheel, and detected the way he was biting awkwardly at the inside of his cheek.

Attempting to keep his affectionate smile towards the shorter man’s adorably bashful gestures at bay, Alec cautiously moved his hand towards Magnus’ unoccupied one and laced their fingers together. They fit perfectly, as usual.

Magnus glanced over at Alec, a slightly reddened complexion that lit up under the taller man’s stare.

“If you love it,” Alec began, caressing the soft, olive green material with his thumb, “then I’m sure I will too.”

Magnus let out an appeased breath, a grin tugging at his lips.

“I’m sure you will.” Magnus agreed, more confident and sure, before turning his attention back to the road, keeping Alec’s grip in his.

“Do I get to know what this oh so mysterious place you’re taking me to is yet?” Alec then chanced, eyebrow quirking with curiosity.

“Nope.” Magnus replied, a tad smugly. “All will be revealed soon enough.”

Alec playfully groaned in retort, rolling his eyes as he settled back into the unexpectedly comfy seat next to his date.

They spent the next forty minute journey exchanging gentle words with one other, sharing updates of what they’d been up to since that night at Magnus’, and any upcoming plans that they had.

Tactfully, Alec managed to steer the topic of conversation away from his activities and plans that included his very much secretive and illegal job, revolving his questions around Magnus’ job and recent life. It had been more difficult than Alec had hoped, because Magnus didn’t seem too keen on speaking about himself, either, something which appeared a little odd to Alec. What Alec _had_ managed to find out was that Magnus not only worked as a bartender, but was actually a clothing designer.

“What?” Alec had asked upon hearing the news, unable to keep his mouth from gaping slightly.

“Yeah,” Magnus shrugged nonchalantly, although Alec could see the pride swimming in his eyes as he drove. “I’ve always loved fashion. Ever since I was a child, really. Something about clothes, and how they speak your identity to the world just through mere fabrics and designs, has always interested me. And, well, looking good is always a plus.”

Alec hadn’t known what to respond to that. He knew Magnus dressed amazingly, so he wasn’t necessarily surprised, but he’d had this _image_ of Magnus in his head. He’d assumed working at a bar probably wasn’t Magnus’ main goal in life, mostly from the stories Magnus had told him about his job, and how he’d spoken about it not distastefully, but not that excitedly either.

“Don’t look so shocked, Alexander.” Magnus noted, teasingly. “Did you think my dream was pulling pints at a bar?”

“I just-“ Alec started, rather lost in the verbal department. “That’s so cool. That you do that, I mean.”

“Calm down.” Magnus chuckled, giving a timid squeeze to the palm still on his. “I’m not famous or anything. I just design for local catalogues and things like that.”

Alec nodded, still vaguely but pleasantly, taken off guard.

“Still though, that’s incredible.” He smirked, proudly.

Alec knew that he wouldn’t care what job Magnus wanted to do, whether it be working at the club or doing something completely different. But, there was something about how Magnus had such a passion for something so creative, that he was truly enthusiastic about, that made a proudness bloom inside of him.

“Maybe.” Magnus replied, a humbleness to his tone. “I hope to, one day, get my designs out there a bit more, but for right now I’m staying low key.”

“Why?” Alec asked, intrigued; Magnus deserved all the recognition and more, even if he hadn’t seen any of his designs yet, he already knew they’d be perfect.

Magnus stilled for a moment, his brow furrowing roughly.

“I-“ He opened, visibly struggling to find an answer, before nodding to himself when he decided on one. “I’m just comfortable with the small gigs at the moment.”

As Alec listened, he realised that something about his answer seemed like a half-truth. He didn’t necessarily think Magnus was lying to him, not at all, but he’d seen that look, and he knew he wasn’t telling him the full story. But, that was okay. He didn’t need to tell Alec anything that he wasn’t ready for.

“But, you’d rather design clothes than work at Pandemonium?” Alec then asked, conversationally.

“Pandemonium’s different.” Magnus considered, providing a small smile. “Raphael is a great boss, and he pays us all more than you’d think. And, he gave me that job when I really needed it, helped me get on my feet when I was struggling a little, you know?”

Alec wanted to ask what he meant. When had Magnus struggled? But, Magnus swiftly moved on before he could say anything.

Another thing that Alec realised was that Magnus did that a lot - avoided subjects and deflected topics. And, that was okay too.

“I’ve had offers from more well-known brands to design for them,” Magnus continued, and although he looked pleased with himself, there wasn’t a hint of arrogance to be seen. “But, I don’t want my name getting out there, right now. Maybe in the future, if I’m still good at it.”

Something on Alec’s mind at that time was that this part of Magnus, the fashion designing, _dreaming_ Magnus, was probably somewhere in his file. Well, the now non-existent file. And, he couldn’t help but grin at the thought, because like he’d said, he wanted Magnus to tell him things when _Magnus_ wanted to, not because Alec read a stupid piece of paper. And, here Magnus was, willingly sharing himself with Alec. Alec thought that was really special, and, as he ignored the scenic views of buildings and nature passing outside the window to look at a different scenic view, he couldn’t help but look forward to being allowed to know more.

* * *

 

“We’re here.”

Alec peered out the window, taking in the array of woodland and dark green plants spread around them. Vines twisted around each other in cornered places, and tiny flowers speckled around the different leaves in dots of pink and purple and blue. Alec was pretty surprised, to say the least, although not unpleasantly.

He’d expected something along the lines of another, more casual restaurant or an activity similar to their ice-skating fiasco, like rollerskating. However, being tucked away in a pocket of bark, with soft beams of light escaping through the trees, held something quite appealing to Alec.

“It’s a little more secluded here,” Magnus began after he’d parked his truck to the side of the concrete path, hopping out and meeting Alec at his end. “I figured you’d find it appealing, being an introvert and all.”

Magnus was right. The sheer air surrounding them blanketed them in the peace and quiet, with the gentle tweets from the various birds lingering above tickling at their ear drums. It was very ethereal.

Alec could spot a bunch of other cars parked around the designated path, however, he knew whatever Magnus had planned wouldn’t be as busy as their last date. Not that he didn’t love the food festival, but, like Magnus had said, he was an introvert.

“It’s beautiful.” Alec breathed, not taking his eyes away from the shorter man.

In return, Magnus tossed him an agreeable nod.

“It is.” He concurred, his gaze stuck on the other man as well.

Neither spoke for a moment, just staring softly into each other, until Magnus flashed him a wide smirk.

“This way, Alexander.”

They strolled down different trails of the forest, listening to the insects and the breeze forming joint harmonies. Their hands never lost contact, the soft pads of Alec’s fingers resting on the fleecy olive material.

He decided these were one of his favourite moments with Magnus, where they were free to just relax and enjoy each other’s company. No pints to pull, no bad guys to scare, no siblings to badger. No distractions, just them.

But, then again, Alec knew that he’d probably go anywhere and do anything with Magnus if he asked him to. He didn’t really care, as long as Magnus was there.

He really _had_ missed him.

After a while of their joint tranquility, they came across a cottage-looking building that had an aura somewhat similar to Magnus’ garden. It was quaint and delicate, one with the nature around it as white-spotted leaves tiptoed across the stones of the building. It held a big sign at the top, however, lingering above the door that read ‘Pepper Pot Ceramics’ in bold, crimson text.

Magnus suddenly stopped outside the pale door, flashing Alec an expectant grin.

“Ceramics?” The tattooed man asked, hesitantly, spotting the sign decorated in painted lilies and roses. “I’m not much of an artistic guy, Magnus.”

At Alec’s apprehension, Magnus laughed kindly.

“You don’t have to be.” He said, intertwining their fingers and tugging him through the door. “Come on.”

As they entered the pottery studio, they were immediately greeted by the sight of a white and beige-based room with various tables clad with individual pottery-making equipment, along with a few other people scattered across the room at their assigned worktops.

A youthful-looking man stood by the door, his uninterested expression aimed at the middle-aged woman he was welcoming in suddenly forming into a dazed grin as it landed on Magnus, immediately striding forward to meet him.

“Magnus!” He exclaimed, eyes raking down Magnus’ body. “I didn’t know you were coming here today.”

Alec hated him already.

“Nice to see you, Joshua. Life’s treating you well, I hope.” Magnus replied, fondly, granting him a friendly, yet reluctant, smile.

“It could be better.” Josh shrugged, not waiting a beat before then pointedly saying, “I broke up with Shane.”

The lack of subtlety at that comment didn’t escape Alec at all, nor did the humour in Magnus’ eyes as he carefully replied.

“I’m sorry about that. He was a good guy.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Josh insisted, not a hint of regret in his voice. “He wasn’t _mature_ enough for me.”

The deja vouz Alec experienced at their little conversation reminded him of their time at the Indonesian food stall. Yeah, he may have not hit the nail on the head with his assumptions last time, but he was pretty sure this new guy was blatantly flirting with his boyfriend. Well, not boyfriend. But, even so-

“Right.” Magnus chuckled, pulling Alec from his thoughts and nudging his arm with his elbow. “This is Alec. We’re on a date, I’m afraid.”

The disappointment on Josh’s face as his gaze glided over Alec wasn’t lost on both of them. In an admittedly petty show, Alec let go of Magnus’ hand and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the shorter man closer.

“Oh.” Josh muttered, before rolling his eyes at the claiming display. “Bummer.”

“I know.” Magnus replied, a teasing lilt to his tone. “It’s a tragedy, really. Anyway, don’t you have a class to welcome? We’ll be at the back.”

Before this ‘Joshua’ guy could say anything more, Magnus swiftly turned away and guided Alec to one of the tables at the very back of the room, away from everyone else.

“A friend of yours?” Alec grumbled, although Magnus’ clear amusement was making it hard for the heat in his chest to stay red.

Magnus sighed warmly as he reached towards the ruby aprons stood in the corner, vastly looping one over Alec’s head before the other man could protest, and moving to put on his own.

“Joshua is harmless.” He insisted, tying the straps into a bow behind his waist before perching on one of the oak chairs behind their table and encouraging Alec to follow suit. “He’s just a boy, really.”

“Don’t tell me he doesn’t want to make out with you as well.” Alec then said, half-jokingly, skilfully tying his apron in place.

“I won’t. He definitely does. He’s been like that ever since I met him.” Magnus agreed, an unbothered expression on his face. “But, he doesn’t really like _me_ , Alexander. He just wants what he can’t have.”

Alec quietly scoffed, a gesture unconsciously aimed in the pottery man’s direction, and without thinking muttered,

“Too right, he can’t have.”

He would have rushed into panic mode at that excessive comment had Magnus not immediately burst into a set of gracious giggles, the delightful sound soothing down his spine.

“Come on.” Magnus smiled. “Even though you’re hot when you’re jealous, there’s no need to be. Like I said, he’s harmless.”

Alec couldn’t help but reciprocate Magnus’ amusement, yet he would not admit to _that_. Especially when they weren’t an official thing yet, it made him feel a bit like a stroppy child.

“I’m not jealous.” He insisted, but the tug at the corner of his lips failed to add any sincerity to his statement.

“You are.” Magnus happily contradicted, resting his elbows on the worktop and pressing himself closer to the taller man. “Don’t worry. I like it.”

Alec didn’t doubt that for a second.

“Well, lucky you, I suppose.” He decided, jokingly. “Apparently, everyone in the world is attracted to you. Looks like I’ll have to fight off every guy you meet.”

He’d spoken with warmth, his face subtly beaming. Yet, the simple quip held more integrity than either of them had heeded at the time.

Magnus then quirked a perfectly shaped brow, peering up at Alec.

“And girl?” He questioned, to which the tattooed man frowned for a moment, not really understanding.

“What?”

“Well, I’m bisexual.” Magnus replied, casually.

Alec noticed him staring at him to say something, although, it wasn’t like he was looking for Alec’s reaction with hesitance, but more curiosity, a knowing smile still accessorising his complexion.

Apparently, Alec didn’t filter his reaction in the slightest.

“Great.” He mumbled, narrowing his eyes at everyone else in the room. “That’s double the competition.”

The words tumbled out before he could think. It wasn’t until Magnus didn’t reply that Alec realised what he’d said.

His slits suddenly widened as he noticed Magnus’ head was turned away. The painful sting that came with the thought that maybe he’d upset Magnus dwelled in his ribs.

“I-I mean-“

There was no doubt in Alec’s mind that he’d begin to babble, losing any and all of his dignity profusely apologising, had Magnus not faced him again with that big, stupidly kissable grin of his.

“That’s the best reaction I’ve ever gotten to that.” He chuckled, shaking his head to himself.

“What?” Alec breathed, a little dumbfounded, a whole lot relieved.

“Don’t worry, Alexander, I’m a one soul at a time kind of guy.” Magnus simpered, face moving closer before his voice morphed into a whisper. “And right now, I’m quite fond of yours.”

* * *

 

The next two hours consisted of them doing something Alec had always assumed he’d hate. After all, he was miles off of being an artistic man. However, he was pleasantly surprised at Magnus’ choice of date, and he rapidly realised Magnus had been to this place a lot.

Each workspace area had already had a mound of textured, sourced clay, meaning that their first task had been to prepare the clay.

Much to Alec’s dismay, Joshua hadn’t politely disappeared as he’d hoped, but was rather the teacher of the class, meaning Alec was forced to sit there listening to his voice drone on and on. Not to mention, he’d been drooling over Magnus the entire time. The man himself had ignored said drooling, but that didn’t mean it didn’t infuriate Alec’s very soul.

Magnus made it fun though, and he found himself forgetting Joshua’s presence most of the time. He showed Alec how to correctly wedge his clay to get rid of all the little air bubbles before putting it on the wheel. The wedging was fine, it was the wheel part that was the real problem for Alec.

He prided himself on having a steady hand; he could shoot a bullet from a mile away and still hit its target, for God’s sake. But, for some reason, he couldn’t control the sticky lump of clay for a million dollars.

“What the fuck?” Alec grumbled for the third time in two minutes, the walls of his clay becoming lumpier by the second.

“That’s good, Alexander.” Magnus contradicted, a sweet grin gracing his lips. “You’ve got a really steady hand.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what I thought, but look at all these lumps in it.” Alec grunted, strain evident in his face as he tightened his knuckles on the sides of the flexible rock. “Why isn’t it smooth like yours?”

It was true. Magnus’ was perfect. Better than the instructor’s, in fact. What a _shock_.

“You’re using too much pressure, is all. Loosen your hands up a bit.” Magnus advised, keeping his hands around the clay on his wheel as he observed Alec’s. “You’re doing great for your first time.”

Alec felt a warmth spread through his chest at Magnus’ words, but he still felt slightly disappointed at his lack of skill. They’d agreed to make a vase for each other, a minor gift-swap, if you will. And, Alec wanted his to be perfect for Magnus, because he deserved that.

“You’re thinking too loud, darling.” Magnus chuckled gently, doing some intricate movement with his fingers. “Stop worrying that pretty head of yours.”

“I’ll show you pretty.” Alec quipped, a half-hearted tone as if to say _watch it_.

“Okay, darling.” Magnus nonchalantly dismissed, and Alec could see him biting at his lip in concentration.

In a swift movement, he abandoned his station, coming up behind Magnus and pretending to be interested in his demonstrations.

“You better not get my sweater dirty.” Magnus chided uninterestedly, sensing Alec’s presence yet keeping his focus on his ministrations.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Alec breathed into Magnus’ ear, pressing closely into him.

He didn’t have to see Magnus’ face to know it had lit up like a Christmas tree, the shiver on his spine only adding to his estimations.

Magnus cleared his throat, a thick blush crawling up the back of his neck as Alec pushed his groin into his ass, lips coming up to place butterfly kisses along his shoulder, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their way.

“Alec..” Magnus gasped, becoming a fidgety mess under Alec’s stare.

“Hm?” Alec replied, reminding himself that he was in fact skilled at something. It didn’t hurt that Magnus was trembling so delicately underneath his touch, either.

“Your vase is g-gonna die.” He stuttered as Alec switched from kissing to sucking, marking up Magnus’ bronzed skin in their little corner.

“That’s a shame.” He dismissed, loving the feeling of Magnus’ firm ass through his jeans.

“Hey, I don’t want a dead vase.” Magnus whined airily, before biting the flesh of his lip harder, for an entirely different reason this time. “ _Behave_.”

With one last nip of Magnus’ nape, Alec begrudgingly pulled away, feeling smug at the heat on the shorter man’s face from being pinned to the table by Alec’s broad, unrelenting body.

“Aren’t _I_ the one who’s supposed to tell you to do that?” Alec interrogated, teasingly, steadying his clay from having a mental breakdown at his negligence.

“Well,” Magnus began, flushed and perfect, “I am behaving. You’re the one getting me all flustered in public.”

“No one was watching; They’re too busy listening to _Joshua_.” Alec reassured, nose scrunching at the reminder of Magnus’ unnecessary admirer, before his eyes darkened slightly. “Besides, ‘all flustered’ is my favourite look on you.”

“ _Stop_.” Magnus giggled, ironic considering he looked like that was the opposite of what he wanted Alec to do.

“Fine.” Alec exhaled, fondly looking down at the other man, his face setting in determination. “What next?”

By the time they were done, Alec’s vase was well and truly deceased. The sandy rim was bulky and bloated, the entire shape uneven and jagged at the edges. It was quite pathetic, really.

Magnus’ on the other hand was smooth and silky, not a curve out of place. A poetic juxtaposition to Alec’s mess of a creation.

“They take a couple of days to harden and dry, so we’ll have to retrieve them another day.” Magnus said as they placed theirs under a plastic mat, placing their name tags over the transparent material.

“Are you sure you want mine?” Alec interfered, tapping it distastefully through the mat. “You were right, I’ve murdered it.”

“I love it, Alexander.” Magnus smirked in adoration, standing on his tiptoes and delivering a lovely kiss to his ivory cheek.

Alec found himself wanting to change one little word in that sentence. Maybe not yet, but one day. He’d fight for that.

* * *

 

By the time Alec and Magnus finished up in the ceramics studio, the sun was in the middle of fleeing, making way for the moon and waving to it in passing.

After a rapid make out session in the bathroom, with the odd grope and heated words of filth (mostly from Alec), the pair had managed to out-linger all the other visitors, Magnus’ busted truck the only vehicle in sight along the dusted path.

Magnus had grinned at their predicament, before rushing to the back of the truck and releasing the cover, revealing a small fort of blankets and pillows. At once, Alec had understood his intent, gladly climbing into the cargo bed of fluffy cloths and pulling Magnus into his chest, laying together underneath the orangey-blue dusk.

Like he’d missed Magnus, he’d missed _this_ with Magnus - laying with him and innocently holding him safe in his arms.

He may have been a tad concerned at their open-aired vulnerable position, however, the desolate place seemed too pure to appear threatening.

“This is nice.” Alec muttered softly, tracing faint circles down Magnus’ back, the blankets snug around them, cushioning against the hard surface.

“It is.” Magnus replied, equally quiet as he cuddled his front into Alec’s side. “I was a bit apprehensive that this might have been weird for you.”

Alec frowned slightly, attempting to meet the man’s eyes but being greeted by a fluff of brown hair, instead.

“What might have been weird?” He questioned, fingers coming up to thread through the fluff.

“My truck.” Magnus replied, a smile in his voice as he continued. “I keep it around for sentimental purposes, mostly. Raphael used to use it for deliveries to Pandemonium, but he gave it to me when he got a new one. We used to drive around in it a lot. He was the one who showed me this place, actually.”

He shifted to rest his chin on Alec’s sternum, brown orbs meeting hazel ones in the moonlight.

“This old thing means a lot to me, but, I mean, you get driven around everywhere in your fancy sports car.” He explained, nonchalantly. “It doesn’t really compare to this tin can.”

He didn’t seem ashamed of the truck, speaking about it like it was worth a lot, just not in money. But, Alec felt the need to reassure him, either way.

“Hey, I don’t care about what you drive. I care about you.” He confessed, gently cupping Magnus’ jaw and tilting his head. “Besides, my driving arrangements are more for protection purposes.”

_Oh._

It had slipped out, but-

Alec’s heart dropped as he realised his own confession, the questioning look of concern on Magnus’ face making it thump loudly.

“What do you mean?” Magnus inquired, angling his body to get a better view of the other man.

This was it, wasn’t it? This was when everything changed.

“I have a dangerous job, Magnus.” Alec muttered, truthfully, his expression grave as he avoided the other’s stare.

“Really? How dangerous? What is it?” Magnus scowled, worrying his lip.

Alec could pinpoint the exact moment that Magnus realised he’d never told him anything about his job. He didn’t seem wary, but rather curious at Alec’s answer.

Alec didn’t want to lie.

“I... hunt down criminals.” He spoke, finally, fingers still running through Magnus’ hair and along his back in a soothing motion.

“You’re a cop?” Magnus guessed, understandingly.

“Not exactly.” Alec admitted, trying to bend his words as much as possible so he wasn’t deceptive with this gorgeous man. “I’m part of a private organisation type of thing. It’s not pretty.”

“Oh my God. Are you a spy?”

He never thought he’d manage a laugh during this conversation, yet Alec couldn’t hold back at the sheer fascination on Magnus’ face.

“No. I’m not a spy, Magnus.” He spoke obviously, the small smirk playing on his lips.

“But, it’s a _private_ organisation.” Magnus pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

Alec shook his head fondly.

“I suppose so.”

Something in Magnus’ brain clicked and he guessed again.

“So, you’re a private investigator, then?”

“I don’t really like talking about it.” Alec muttered slowly, and he realised something. If he wanted to keep Magnus, he would have to lie.

Obviously, Magnus would be against what he did. How couldn’t he be? _Alec_ was against it sometimes. And, it wouldn’t be safe for Magnus to know. To get _involved_.

So he had to lie, for his protection. He knew he would have to, eventually, but that didn’t make it easier.

“But,” Alec continued, thoughts laced in hesitance. “I guess you could call it that.”

You _couldn’t_ call it that. But, he would have to.

Magnus paused a while before a huge, dazzling grin spread across his face.

He curled back into place, resting his ear against Alec’s rib cage and listening to the drum of his heartbeat.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get hotter.” He whispered, and Alec didn’t think he was supposed to hear it.

* * *

 

The moon was way up in the clouds now, the emitted beams shining across Alec’s face as Magnus soaked it in, silently memorising the dark-haired man’s features.

“Magnus?”

Magnus paused, fearing that he’d been caught in his staring.

“Yeah?” He replied, awkwardly.

Alec appeared reluctant before nodding to himself, deciding to go ahead with whatever he was planning to say.

“You never told me about your family.” He said, in the softest tone Magnus had ever heard. “What are they like?”

At his words, Magnus subtly shifted off of him, moving onto his back so they laid side by side.

“I’m not sure that’s the route you want to go down tonight, Alexander.” He mumbled, gravely. “It’s been such a nice day, and... my past isn’t pretty.”

He felt Alec’s body reposition, so he was facing him on his side.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, or if you’re not ready.” Alec began, winding a gentle yet firm arm around Magnus’ waist and pulling the smaller man onto his side, too, so they were facing each other in their peaceful nest. “I just, I want to know you. All of you.”

Those words held so much power and passion and promise, like most things that Alec said. It felt different this time, however, and Magnus felt as if he could _actually_ open up to someone. Open up to _Alec_.

He felt no pressure from Alec’s part, just the soothing limb curved around his back, rubbing at his skin under the sweater. He understood, finally, that it was okay to share his past. It was okay to share _himself_ with Alec. He was a safe place. He was Magnus’ safe place.

“Remember what I told you, about my home country?” He spoke slowly, reminding himself that he could back out at any time, and Alec would still have feelings for him. At Alec’s encouraging nod, however, he continued.

“I left Indonesia when I was still a baby, with my mother and father.” Magnus grounded himself with Alec’s touch, although he could feel the memories resurfacing already.

He hated this part of himself, because, even though he knew his past didn’t define him, it had still made him who he was. And, sometimes, he wasn’t really sure _who_ he was.

“I think it was hard for my father to move here, but my mother was determined to give me the best chance at life, which she thought was in a different country.” He added as a side note, the last sentence he got out before the words in his mouth blackened and he was reliving the memory that made him cry the most at night. “Turned out that it wasn’t her best chance at life. “

He knew that Alec knew what he meant. He felt the fault in his sweet caresses. It only lasted a moment, yet Magnus felt it. He couldn’t blame him; it was a lot.

“I was only five when she killed herself, so I find it hard remembering what she was like sometimes.” He explained, practically seeing blurred images of the silky-haired woman wandering amongst the trees. “I remember how she used to read me stories at night. She’d do these different voices for each character. It sounded odd because of her accent, but she still made me laugh. I can’t remember her favourite colour, or the sound of her laugh, but I can remember her smell and how she’d sing to me if I was ever sad. And, I remember that I loved her deeply. She was my favourite person in the world.”

“She sounds like an incredible woman.” Alec imagined, making Magnus hum absently.

He took a deep breath before continuing, knowing that the series of events that made his life only went downhill from there.

“My father loved her too,” he began, attempting to gather himself, “and, when she passed away, he blamed me for her choice.”

Magnus saw the brewing anger in Alec’s eyes, but carried on telling his story. He needed to get it all out. He needed to tell Alec who he was.

“He said that if we’d stayed in Indonesia, she wouldn’t have been outcast by her colleagues and the society we lived in, and she wouldn’t have grown so sad. He believed it was my fault. So did I, for a long time.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Alec vocalised, with the sincerity and determination of Mount Everest.

“I know that now, Alexander.” Magnus whispered, absently tracing a finger along Alec’s neck tattoo. “But as a five-year-old child, you believe anything you’re told by the people that you trust.”

The anger in those kind hazel eyes made way for a flicker of fear, and Magnus could tell the other man was making inferences in that pretty head of his. Inferences, that were most likely correct.

“What did your dad do to you?” He muttered, sounding as if he couldn’t bear to hear what he knew Magnus was going reveal.

Magnus comforted with a small smile, pressing his body closer and stroking Alec’s cheek in his palm.

“It started verbally, mostly.” He whispered. “Then it was things like not letting me have supper, or taking away my toys. It got physical when I was a little older, around ten, maybe. He apologised the first time. That was it. Every time after, he just said that it was my fault, and that maybe my mother would have protected me had I not killed her. The... abuse went on for six more years, until, one day something snapped in him.”

He focused his gaze on a point on Alec’s skin, caressing the bold, black tattoo with his eyes.

“I don’t know what set him off, but one second I was heading to my room, the next he was drowning me in the bathtub. I went through a lot of pain the entire time I lived with him, but that time was the worst. And, I remember every moment of it. Luckily, I managed to push him off of me and he must have slipped and hit his head on the sink.”

Alec’s soothing fingertips never stopped their caresses, so Magnus didn’t stop telling his story.

“I decided there wasn’t anything left of him to be saved, so I stopped protecting him and finally stood up for myself. I called the police and they arrested him. It was a whole ordeal, one that I’d rather not relive, but... they put him away.”

He then chuckled grimly, a sour look masking his pain as he brought up the ghosts of his past.

“One month after being in prison, he killed himself too, and I was officially branded an orphan.”

“Magnus-“ Alec started, but the Indonesian man was too far gone that he barely heard the sweet-tempered breath.

“The cops had let me stay at the house, because I was sixteen and they’d deemed me capable of taking care of myself. Which, was crazy because I didn’t even have a job and there was a bunch of bills to pay.” He shook his head as he recalled that time in his life, a sick realisation that he’d not spoken about it for years, settling in the marrow of his fragile bones. “I was cracking under all the pressure, and I just couldn’t do it. When I found out he passed away too, I decided to leave that life behind. I was alone now, which meant I could be who I wanted to be.”

“The whole idea sounded better in my head, to be honest. I lived on the streets for a year. Then...”

Magnus stilled, the petrification he felt at the mere thought of retelling _that_ tale a much more formidable one than his parent’s story, which was saying something, really.

He paid half a thought to the flashback he’d had that same morning in his kitchen, and he knew he couldn’t tell Alec about that side of him yet. His childhood background was enough, for now, at least.

“Well, that’s another depressing story for another time.” Magnus decided, clearing his throat uncomfortably. “After two years on the streets I finally pulled through and survived somehow, and, now I’m here, I suppose.”

Magnus was incredibly proud of himself. He didn’t shed one tear through the entire recollection, and he didn’t stutter a single time. He was proud, because the last time he’d spoken about the tragedy of Mr and Mrs Bane in such detail was with Raphael and Catarina, his family. And, now, he had shared it with Alec, and he didn’t regret it. That was, until, he saw Alec’s face.  
Because, even though Magnus’ eyes weren’t swimming with tears, _Alec’s_ were.

He saw Alec desperately trying to blink them away, and although none had managed to spill over, the heart-break was clear as their cause.

“Please don’t cry, Alexander.” Magnus comforted, tenderly pecking him underneath each eye. “I know it’s a bit of a sob story, but that doesn’t have to mean in the literal sense.”

Alec let out a shaky laugh through the barrier of a grin that didn’t quite meet his eye. He vastly rubbed at his lids with the backs of his hands before tugging Magnus impossibly closer than they were already.

“You didn’t deserve any of that.” He spoke, a slight tremble to his voice that showed he was trying to stay strong for Magnus’ sake.

“I don’t think anyone could deserve it, Alec.” Magnus shrugged, a sad but accepting gesture. “It is what it is.”

Something else swam in Alec’s eyes, then. Something filled with adoration and... Magnus didn’t know. He’d never seen that look on anyone before.

“What?” He questioned, snuggling further into the thick sheets below them.

“I just...” Alec began, fumbling with his words. “I can’t believe you went through all of that pain and trauma, and you’re still so beautiful.”

“Yes, well, he never left permanent marks.” Magnus specified, spotting the low but sharp intake of breath on Alec’s part. “People would have noticed, otherwise.”

“No, that’s not when I meant.” Alec said, rubbing the back of his head.

Then, suddenly he sat up, pulling Magnus with him so he rested between his legs, facing him with the tattooed man’s back laid against the long window of Magnus’ truck. A large hand cupped the side of Magnus’ face, firm skin brushing against it. Magnus couldn’t do anything but lean into the touch.

“I mean your soul.” Alec clarified, their breaths lingering in the late night. “You went through all that hatred for such a long time, and yet here you are. You’re kind and generous and thoughtful. And, I’ve never met anyone like you, Magnus.”

“That stuff still effects me, Alec.” Magnus furrowed his brow, his thighs twitching nervously as they rested over Alec’s. “I still can’t get in a bath without going back to that moment.”

“I’d be surprised if it didn’t effect you.” Alec sympathised, holding Magnus’ waist in his hands in a grounding notion. “Some things stay with you forever, but, you haven’t let it destroy you. You’re so brave, Magnus.”

“I’m not perfect, Alexander.” Magnus denied, a final self-sabotaging shot at pushing Alec away, a shot which Alec skilfully dodged.

“I wouldn’t want you to be”.

With that, Magnus leant forward, burying himself in Alec’s chest and nuzzling into his nape, tree trunk arms keeping him safe there.

After a minute, Alec spoke up.

“How did you get off of the streets?” His concern made a warmth bloom underneath Magnus’ tanned skin. “You were so young.”

“When I was 18 and without a home, I met Raphael.” Magnus began, sounding much more comfortable and fond of the memory, keeping himself buried in Alec’s scent. “Well, I knew him already, sort of. We were in the same classes when I was in school, but I’d never actually spoken to him before. He’d heard about my... situation from somewhere, and he wanted to help me, I suppose.”

His body shook as he released a fond laugh at the mention of his brother.

“I still think he’s crazy to this day. He might have known me from school, but he didn’t actually _know_ me. I was a stranger to him, yet he still decided to help. He gave me the job at the club, and let me stay at his place until I could afford to get my own.”

The feeling of Alec’s body stiffening under his own made Magnus acknowledge the other man’s probable assumptions of his friend, questioning his true motives on helping someone he barely knew, so drastically.

“I know what you’re thinking, but it wasn’t anything like that.” Magnus quickly nipped the thoughts away, wanting to paint Raphael in a light that he deserved. “He likes to pretend he’s hard as nails, but he’s a softie, really. He introduced me to Catarina, my other friend. They made sure that just because I didn’t have parents anymore, didn’t mean I couldn’t have a family.”

“I’m happy they were there for you when you needed someone. I’m glad you weren’t alone.” Alec whispered, sincerely, dropping his chin to rest on the top of Magnus’ head.

“Me too.” Magnus agreed, voice just as soft. “Catarina moved in with me soon after. When I told Raphael I was thinking about getting a cat, that wasn’t quite what I meant. But, she’s done a lot for me. They both have.”

Then, he heard Alec let out a rather uncharacteristic chortle.

“You like cats?” He asked, incredulously.

“I love cats.” Magnus corrected, relaxing at the way Alec hadn’t treat him any different at his revelations. “I’ve always wanted a cat. There was this one little baby that used to roam around the streets. It was the cutest angel, a half-Persian, half-Siberian crossbreed type thing. All small and grey and fluffy. It was adorable.”

As he paused, he abruptly felt himself heating up at his little tangent, although, as he looked back at Alec, he saw the same look as before. Magnus wanted to know what that meant.

“What about you, Alexander?”

“Cats are okay I guess.” Alec replied colloquially, to which Magnus shook his head.

“No, I mean tell me about your life. Your family.” He uttered, leaning back a bit to get a better look at his favourite face, these days. “I know a little about your siblings, Isabelle and Jace, was it? But, what about your parents?”

Alec halted at Magnus’ question, before pulling an uninterested face.

“My parents are parents, I guess.” He shrugged, kneading Magnus’ shoulders as he talked. “We used to be closer, but things happened and people grow apart I guess. They moved to a different city, when I decided to... pursue private investigating.”

“They don’t approve?” Magnus quirked a brow, baffled as to why Alec’s own parents would dismiss him for his job. The coolest job, by the way.

“It wasn’t that. It was more my reasons for pursuing it that they didn’t want to be reminded of.” He waited a beat, before meeting Magnus’ eyes, speaking heavily through a slow breath. “I don’t think I’m ready to share that yet.”

Manus saw the look of anxiety on Alec’s face, and he knew what he was thinking.

“Alexander.” He stroked a hand down his side, a comforting gesture. “Just because I’ve shared personal things with you doesn’t mean you need to tell me all of your secrets, okay?

Alec only nodded in response, a discouraged expression emanating from his features.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, hiding his head in Magnus’ shoulder.

“Don’t.” Magnus coaxed his chin up, their eyes meeting half way before speaking with the upmost insistency. “Theres nothing to apologise for. People become ready for these things in their own time. There’s still things I’m not prepared to tell you, but, I think I might one day. It’s okay if you feel that way, too.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Alec sighed gratefully, to which Magnus shook his head.

“Of course.”

“Will you wait for me? Will you wait util I’m able to tell you? Because, I do want to, I just-“

Magnus silenced him with a soft kiss, their lips gliding together in the gentlest of partnerships, channeling their shared emotions from the day into one beautiful touch. The smaller man gained a short but not unhappy grunt from Alec as they parted, although it was worth it to see Alec’s face as Magnus whispered to him.

“For as long as you need, and then some.”

The second time, when Alec surged forward in an act of desperation and need, their kisses turned rougher and a tingling sensation ran through Magnus’ entire body. He didn’t think he could feel happier than he did at that moment, until Alec spoke again.

“Magnus, when you’re speaking about me to your friends, do you say that I’m your boyfriend?”

Magnus could have jumped up and down as he practically tasted where this conversation was going. Instead, he leant back, crafting his best teasing smile.

“ _Are_ you my boyfriend?” He flirted, zoning in on the puffiness of Alec’s kissed-out lips.

“I don’t know.” Alec answered as he licked over them. “Can I be?”

“You can be anything you want.” Magnus replied, now breathing in Alec’s space.

“Is that a yes?”

“What do you think?”

The brilliant beam that sailed across Alec’s profile was the best thing that Magnus had seen in a while. He knew he’d never grow tired of that face.

“We’re like teenagers.” Magnus giggled as Alec turned to mouth eagerly at his neck, no doubt leaving those pretty purple marks that they both loved so much.

Soon, the heat fondling Magnus’ body became engrossed in his groin, sparking a light shiver that ran along his abdomen and into his chest. He felt hypersensitive to everything Alec was doing, but the unyielding lips and touches on his flesh weren’t enough. He wanted so much more. He wanted to beg Alec for it all. He wanted to beg his _boyfriend_ to-

_Snap!_

The sound of a twig breaking made the two jolt apart. A hand quickly settled itself over Magnus’ chest as he began the breathing techniques Raphael had taught him years ago, calming down in a matter of moments. But, that was when he noticed Alec had gone stiff, too.

“Don’t worry, Mr Private Investigator. It’s probably a fox or something.” Magnus smirked, before cheekily grinding down onto Alec’s thigh. “Where were we?”

Alec didn’t budge, however, instead halting the other man’s movements with his big, powerful hands. Although, something in his stare told Magnus he wasn’t holding him for the sole reason of keeping him still.

“Alec?” Magnus questioned, narrowing his eyes at the fact that Alec still hadn’t looked away from the place the noise had come from.

“Shh.” Alec whispered, drawing him closer, further from the area.

His unnerved orbs of black seemed to be dark for a completely different reason than they were just moments ago, a troubled sensation prickling at the back of his neck.

Alec’s reaction only made Magnus worry, himself. He was a private investigator after all, surely he had a sixth sense for these kind of things and-

_Snap!_

The noise came again and Magnus jolted back, only to be met with two glowing red eyes belonging to a cloud of fur.

“For God’s sake, Alexander!” He grumbled, the fact that Alec hadn’t even moved an inch at the jump scare not lost on him. “I told you. You made me have a heart attack for no reason!”

Alec guffawed symphonically in reply, scooping Magnus up and wrapping him in more of the blankets so he looked like a burrito of comforters.

“Sorry.” He laughed, the once tense look completely washed from his gorgeous face. “I’m not scared of a rabbit.”

“Neither am I, you asshole.” Magnus huffed, although the way he leant into Alec took any heat away from the sentence. “I told you there were animals around here.”

“Now, now,” Alec tutted playfully, sending a tremor down Magnus’ spine. “Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?”

“Shut up.” Magnus scoffed, biting his lip in an attempt to contain the way that tiny label made him feel.

“You’re too precious.” Alec’s grin grew, before he began scattering kisses all over Magnus’ face, tearing half-hearted, grumpy mumbles from the other man.

But, then, as soon as things started to get frisky again, Alec’s phone pinged in his jacket. Magnus couldn’t help the loud groan the fell from his mouth as the other reached in his pocket to read the text.

“Wow.” He moaned, although not in the way he’d been hoping for. “First I get cock-blocked by a rabbit, then-“

“Magnus.”

Magnus halted as he saw Alec frowning down at his phone, the taller man’s body tensing for the second time that night.

Their eyes met, something urgent and unsettling in Alec’s.

“I have to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 8! I loved writing itc, to be honest.
> 
> What was your favourite line/section of the chapter? My favourite comments are the ones that express their reactions to specific parts because they make me feel successful in my writing & happy that you’ve enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, I’m interested to know, whose POV do you like reading from the most? I like them both for different specific scenes, but I’m just curious to know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if u want to make me smile (cos i will) & becaus I stayed up till 1:30 on a school night to get this posted ;)
> 
> -Ty💗


	9. How Do You Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How the fuck did this happen?” He snarled, frustration seeping through his words.
> 
> “We don’t know, sir.” Raj replied, before awkwardly mumbling, “he had help from someone on the inside.”
> 
> Alec stopped breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!! 
> 
> It’s been a while, I know. But, I’m back! For good! I had a break for life & exams, but thanks to corona, these exams are now non-existent. We still have a ton of work to do to get our qualifications, but I also have a bunch of spare time for writing! 
> 
> I recap a bunch of stuff in this chapter, because I know it’s been a while, but I do recommend making sure you’re caught up before reading or you might be confused at parts. 
> 
> I love you guys & I can’t tell you how excited I am to be back :)
> 
> Slight TRIGGER WARNING for Flashbacks, though nothing worse than previously. 
> 
> Enjoy! 💗💗

 

Be careful what you wish for. That’s what people always say, isn’t it?

 

Alec had wished to know more about Magnus. To look into the roots of his past and learn what led him to becoming the beautiful angel he was today. 

Alec should have been more careful, when he wished for that. Because, he  _did_   want to find out about Magnus’ backstory, and they were closer for it, and he didn’t regret it. He was  _proud_ t hat Magnus had decided to share that side of him with him. But, he wasn’t happy about what had happened to Magnus. In fact, he was fucking devastated.

 

When they’d been laying there in Magnus’ red truck, surrounded by the thick waves of silence and each other’s scents, Alec had let his mind wonder, leading him to asking that haunting question about Magnus’ family. It had slipped out really, a conversational question that he hadn’t put much thought into. Well, as much thought as he should have. 

 

And, now, all Alec could think about was all the unwanted images that Magnus’ answer had crafted.

 

A little Magnus, cowering away from a scary shadow, crying at the news of his dead mother. A little Magnus, in a house all alone, surrounded by paperwork and different bills, hands fisted in his hair from the stress. Magnus at just 16 years old, sleeping on the dark, dusty streets with any and every monster lurking around the corner.

 

It was horrifying.

 

Seeing Magnus relive his pain, pain that he’d once had to live through, and was still feeling, was something Alec would never stop trying to heal. 

 

To top it off, like the selfish, cowardly man he was, Alec couldn’t even tell Magnus one little trauma of his own. Magnus had poured his heart out to Alec, and Alec had given nothing in return. Albeit the smaller man would probably deny that statement completely, but it still didn’t stop him from feeling like he owed Magnus his own story. He just didn’t know how. 

 

Alec had never talked about what had happened with anyone else. There were people that knew, yes, but they knew by default, or they simply guessed. And, although Magnus had been an angel in insisting he could wait for Alec, Alec hated himself for  _making_   him wait. He didn’t deserve that.

 

But, those were thoughts to be concealed for later. At a time when he didn’t have to deal with the repercussions of being pulled from his amazing date with his  _boyfriend_ (which was something else entirely) by two little words that grazed at his bones and left a freezing burn at the roots.

 

_CODE RED_

 

Alec had only seen those words a few times during the job, but each time, the results weren’t good. Because, something had gone terribly wrong.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Alec demanded as soon as he spotted Jace, his brother’s face one of angered panic.

 

He was stood just outside of the cells, surrounded by about five other people. Each troubled complexion worsened at the sight of their intimidating boss storming towards them. Jace’s own didn’t hold the slight fear brought on by Alec’s unknown but inevitable raging actions, yet he was supplied with a regretful glare of apprehension. He carefully moved towards the dark-haired man, as if attempting to disarm the gentle bomb that was Alec Lightwood. 

 

“Well?” Alec expected, voice void of emotion yet swimming in an underlying threat. “Where’s the explosion?” 

 

_I was in the middle of something_ ,  Alec’s eyebrow quirked, yet he could feel the uneasiness bubbling in his belly.

 

“Alec..” Jace began, a regretful tone smothering the two sticky syllables. “I..”

 

Alec narrowed his eyes; he loathed when people withheld information from him.

 

“Oliver Cyrus has escaped, sir.” Meliorn’s voice slashed through the air like a glistening, blunt instrument. 

 

No one said anything for a moment, each set of eyes actively avoiding their boss’. Except for Jace.

 

The blonde had a particularly pleading expression, one that wasn’t new to Alec. Especially when someone had majorly fucked up. Fucked up in an area that Alec had deemed entirely and unquestionably essential to never be fucked up in. And, when Alec was about to murder every living soul who was responsible for such a fuck up. 

 

He could hear the egg shells cracking under each foreign breath. 

 

“Sir, Raj and I were assigned to his cell for interrogation,” Helen, the small, mousy blonde they’d recruited a few months back, spoke up, hesitant but firm. “During the first one this morning, he didn’t say much, even when we threatened him with the deprivation collar. So, we thought it best to go back tonight and kick it up a notch.”

 

Raj nodded along, supporting his partner.

 

“But, when we got the cell,” he continued, pausing and swallowing lightly, “the door was open and the prisoner was gone. We had him secured this morning.”

 

_It wasn’t us_ , went unsaid, but Alec knew the implication.

 

And, it wasn’t necessary, anyway. Obviously, it wasn’t them. He trusted only a handful of people in this world, and Helen and Raj fit safely in that palm. Helen was dating his cousin, for God’s sake. 

But....

 

How the _fuck_   did this happen?

 

“How the fuck did this happen?” He snarled, frustration seeping through his words.

 

“We don’t know, sir.” Raj replied, before awkwardly mumbling, “he had help from someone on the inside.”

 

Alec stopped breathing.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The thing about the Shadowhunters organisation is that their whole project thrived on trust. It could make or break a person in this line of work. Or, more accurately, be the difference between someone living or dying. 

 

And, he’d trusted these people. Alec had trusted them to do their jobs and protect the family. Because, that’s what they were - a family. 

 

And, now? The walls of the foundation he’d spent all this time building, felt like they were crumbling beneath his feet.

 

“Alec-“ 

 

The deafening betrayal whined over the noise of Jace’s voice, thick blots of red flooding beneath his eyelids.

 

“Who?” He spat, dangerously.

 

Helen and Raj exchanged looks as the resentment of the unknown began twitching at Alec’s fingers.

 

“We think it was...” Helen began, nervously.

 

She gnawed at her lip before Raj sighed, staring firmly back at his boss.

 

“It was your driver.”

 

Alec’s slight flinch rumbled beneath the surface of his skin, a line of small bumps tingling below the miniature flecks of dark hair.

 

It was...  _ Sebastian? _

 

He turned to Jace, a sickening bewilderment swimming through his orbs that didn’t often surface, but, evidently, was about to. Jace took a small step towards the oldest Lightwood, an exhausted breath playing at his lips.

 

“We checked the security cameras, but they’d been tampered with.” He informed, annoyance seeping through his tone. “They’d been blacked out by some sort of spray paint inside the cell, and the footage had been edited.”

 

Well, fuck.

 

Alec had to think quickly. He had a million questions, costing around five seconds each, but he only had about three minutes until it was one second too late. The point being, he knew how these things worked. They needed to act fast, or everything would fall apart. 

 

“Why do you think it was him?” He interrogated, void and dark.

 

“Everyone else has an alabi, Mr Lightwood.” Raj pointed out. “And, he’s been MIA for hours. Since around the time we think it happened.”

 

“We did a little digging, trying to find him,” Helen began, reaching towards the nearby desk and retrieving something resembling a lime green file. “And, we found something that you won’t like.”

 

Jace scoffed in the background, heads snapping towards him.

 

“Does it look like  _he like_ _s_ any of this, Helen?” 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jace.” Alec snapped, pointing his finger towards the blonde’s face in warning before turning back to the woman. “What is it?”

 

She handed him the file, looking partially guilty. 

 

Alec scowled, taking the papers and looking through them. It took him half a second to realise what she was talking about. And, another half for it to sink in.

 

But, wait-

 

“There’s no record of a Sebastian Verlac.” The sound laced the tension of the room, suffocating its inhibitors.

 

“I don’t know how we let this happen; I thought he’d been cleared.” Jace growled, his limbs folded in on himself. “Who hired him?”

 

Each face glanced to Alec, the unanimous question apparent on their faces. Alec, however, had his line of sight directed towards someone else.

 

Blue eyes blinked nervously under a strand of thick blonde hair, darting back at his boss. His friend.

 

Andrew.

 

“You said you’d done a background check.” Alec spoke, landing somewhere between betrayal and disbelief. “Who is he?”

 

“I did. I don’t understand.” Underhill began, his pleading tone already sounding so desperate. “I don’t understand how he managed to fabricate all of this, but I swear Alec, I had no idea.  _You know me_ _._ ”

 

“He thought he knew Sebastian.” Raj mumbled, a wave of arrogance protruding through.

 

“We all did.” Alec snapped back, taking note of the five flinches he received in return.

 

This is what Cyrus wanted. He wanted them to turn on each other and fall apart. They didn’t have time to fuck around point the finger at each other when they had a real problem to deal with.

 

He packed the information away for later.

 

“Who the fuck has been driving us around for months?” He demanded, his control melting away second by second. 

 

No one replied. How could they? No one knew. 

 

Then, Underhill spoke.

 

“Us?”

 

Wasn’t he only  _Alec’s_   driver?

 

“Yeah.” Alec frowned, failing to see the relevance. “Me and-“

 

And, then, something clicked inside Alec’s brain. A cold realisation, sharp and tense. It cut deeply through the muffled visions of the unoccupied cell, violating the nerves in his body. 

 

Suddenly, his eyes became wide and full of terror. Underhill had never seen anything like it. And, he’d known Alec for a long time. He’d seen him at his worst. Except, he’d never seen this face before.

 

“Everyone back to work except Jace, Andrew and Meliorn.” Alec abruptly ordered, a threatening aura emanating through the room. 

 

“Now!” He barked when no one moved, ignoring the diverse looks of concern and fear.

 

The fellow Shadowhunters rapidly left the room, knowing not to hesitate twice under Alec’s authority.

 

When it was just the four of them, Alec turned away from his brother.

 

”Meliorn. Andrew. Come here.” He ordered, pulling out his phone and frantically tapping at it.

 

“I’m sending you to this address effective immediately.” He continued, voice routine and firm, yet full of an unknown edge none of the men could identify. “You’ll keep an eye on it and make sure no harm comes to those inside.“

 

“Alec, what are you-“

 

“The residents currently inhabiting the cottage are Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss.” It was like he hadn’t even heard Jace speak. “Take precaution with any visitors, except Raphael Santiago. I’m texting you photos so you know who to look for.”

 

The two Shadowhunters stood to attention, their expressions full of duty and determination.

 

Alec then looked deeply at both of them and spoke, low and deadly.

 

“You see a fire, you put it out. You see a threat, you put it down.” Hazel orbs dripped in black, a sheer dominance licking behind them. “You do whatever it takes, understand?”

 

The pair immediately nodded, replying with acceptance, and a hint of exhilaration.

 

“Of course.” Underhill confirmed.

 

“Understood, Mr Lightwood.” Meliorn added.

 

“I want updates every fifteen minutes.” The oldest Lightwood insisted, leaving no room for disagreement. “You will notify me if anything seems out of the ordinary. And, I mean  _ anything _ .”

 

Multiple buzzes could be heard in two different pockets, each reaching to check the information out and exchange looks of agreement and understanding.

 

“Go.” Alec then said. “Now.”

 

And then, they were gone, and Alec could feel his demeanour crack.

 

The crack stretched when he heard the scoff of his brother behind him.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Alec-“

 

“Don’t say another fucking word, Jace.” He interrupted, blind with vexation and nerves. 

 

He ignored the spark of hurt in his younger brother’s complexion, the feelings of guilt snuffed out by Jace’s constant harassment. 

 

He was done.

 

“I need to speak with Isabelle.”

 

* * *

 

 

As luck would turn out, Alec didn’t have to spend precious minutes hunting Isabelle down for their talk. She found him.

 

His fingers were stiffly playing at the buttons of his phone when the elevator stopped. He was about to yell at whoever had run to stop it last minute, because he didn’t have  _time_ . He had to- 

 

He had to call Magnus. He had to make sure he was okay. 

 

He had to- 

 

He had to- 

 

He had to get the elevator to fucking move.

 

But, then he saw it was Izzy. 

 

“Alec, I have something you-“

 

“Get in.” He breathed, immediately grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her inside. 

 

He smashed at his floor number for the twentieth time, a slight tremor to the movement juxtaposing his stiff figure.

 

“Are you okay, big brother?” Isabelle’s warm voice comforted.

 

He scowled at himself, feeling himself spiralling.

 

“I’m fine.” He insisted, instead. Everything felt so dangerous right now, but he was used to danger. He could handle it. “Why is this fucking elevator moving so slowly?”

 

He recieved the answer of a charitable grip on his forearm, attempting to comfort the twitching veins that pulsed beneath the flesh. 

 

“We’ll find Cyrus. And, Sebastian.” Isabelle insisted, the bold marks decorating her skin standing out like the badges of a warrior. “I know you trusted him. This must be-“

 

“I don’t give a shit about Sebastian.” Alec groaned, before exhaling in relief when the elevator finally pinged.

 

He darted out, making a beeline towards his door. Jabbing the key into the lock, he twisted at it roughly and flung the door open. The sound of hurried heels could be heard tapping away behind him, following him as he disregarded the living room and kitchen, heading straight into the bedroom of his large apartment. 

 

“Alec-“

 

Isabelle attempted to speak, but the device in the older Lightwood’s fisted hand felt too heavy.

 

“Can we talk in a minute. I just-“ Alec began, apologetic but urgent. “I need to call-“

 

The female sibling shook her head in annoyance, her concern evident although obviously being pushed to the side for the moment. She had bigger things in her hands. Quite literally.

 

“Wait a minute.” Isabelle argued, squeezing Alec’s wrist and nodding as he stopped moving around and actually listened to her. “This just arrived in reception. It’s labelled for you.”

 

Wait, what?

 

It was only then that Alec noticed the brown envelope she held in her palms. In his hurried state, he hadn’t even seen it. How had he not seen it?

 

An unwanted heat bubbled through his gut.

 

He already had a bad feeling.

 

Ignoring Isabelle’s warning to check it out more thoroughly before putting his skin all over any possible traces of poison, he snatched the envelope from her hands. A hard expression covered his face, fingers slicing through the thick paper and rapidly staring inside. 

 

There were three things inside. Three small and white square cut outs that shone and glistened sickeningly. The middle of each one was filled out with different, but similar colours.

 

He noticed the red first. He’d remember that truck anywhere. Even if he hadn’t been in it less than a few hours ago.

 

Then, he saw the trees that had surrounded them. The deep vines and towering trees, the small residue left behind by the gentle breeze, and the glimpses of flowers decorating the bottom corner.

 

Magnus was the last thing he noticed. Which, he never thought would be possible. Well, he noticed both of them, to be more precise. 

 

They lounged together in the back of the truck, surrounded by blankets and freckles of moonlight.

 

They looked almost the same in each picture, the only real dividing factor being the change in positions.

 

Number one showed Alec holding Magnus in his arms, his eyes filled with wonder and comfort, a small smile on Magnus’ lips.

 

Number two exhibited him peering at Magnus’ face as the Indonesian man looked into the distance, away from the camera and towards the tree to the left of them. He seemed deep in thought, far away, and Alec seemed close to breaking down.

 

In the third image, Alec was on top of Magnus, their lips locked tightly, frames pressed together. Obviously, taken right after Alec had asked Magnus to be his boyfriend. Right before they’d heard-

 

“I thought it was a fucking rabbit.” Alec whispered to himself, feeling bile in the back of his throat at the mere violation. 

 

_ He should have known . _

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

He tossed the envelope back onto the bed, flinching away from the pictures like they were covered in flames.

 

“Alec?”

 

“One second, Izzy. Please. Then I’ll tell you, okay?” The older of the two tapped at the speed dial on his phone, ignoring Isabelle’s further investigation around the images, before rapidly slamming it against his ear.

 

He didn’t wait for a ‘hello’.

 

“Meliorn. Report.”

 

“Everything’s quiet down here, boss.” The other’s voice could be heard from the receiver end. “No one’s been in or out since we arrived. And, as far as we know, Mr Bane is the only one inside right now.”

 

“You’ve seen him?” Alec demanded, cooling down slightly, but the tremors still visible.

 

“Underhill saw him on the couch a few minutes ago.” Meliorn replied, before awkwardly clearing his throat. “He wasn’t trying to snoop. It had just been a bit silent for a while. We know you said-“

 

“It’s fine.” Alec interrupted, checking the time on his wrist. “Make sure he doesn’t see you. I’m sending a couple more people down there. And, I’m coming too.”

 

A short silence followed. Alec rolled his eyes at the obvious apprehension. 

 

“Is everything okay, sir?” Meliorn questioned, shortly.

 

“No.” Alec replied with blunt force. “There’s a possibility Cyrus will go after Magnus.”

 

“Not under our watch, sir.” The confidence the man responded with would have made Alec smile if they weren’t under such dire circumstances at the moment.

 

“Be extra alert.” Alec said, instead. “Don’t hesitate to start using bullets. I’ll explain more when I arrive.”

 

“Understood.” Meliorn agreed. “We’ll take care of it.”

 

The line had only been disconnected for one second before Alec began scrolling for another number, fast and impatient.

 

Then, Isabelle spoke again.

 

“Alec, you should really-“ she started, cautious but firm.

 

Her brother continued, running a hand over his face.

 

“Izzy, I know you’re just trying to help, but I can’t do anything until I’ve spoken with Magnus.” He hadn’t meant something so much in his life. “I need to hear his voice to make sure his safe.”

 

The dark-haired woman frowned, shaking her head slightly.

 

“He is safe. You just heard-“

 

“I need to hear him.”

 

Alec’s eyes had always been his tell with Isabelle. No matter what lie he was trying to pull, all she’d ever had to do was look into his eyes and she’d find the real answer. No matter what her brother told her, she could see it in his eyes. And, right now, she could see that he was falling in love.

 

She softened.

 

“Okay.”

 

Three rings followed. Then they stopped.

 

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice was like a breath of fresh air. “Not that I don’t adore your phone calls, but if this is you apologising for the hundredth time for leaving our date, could you give me like an hour break. I don’t think I’m fully recovered from the ride back yet.”

 

Alec smiled in, for what had felt like, the longest time. But, in reality, had only been a few of hours.

 

“Alec?”

 

“What?” Alec shook his head. “Sorry. That’s not why I’m calling. Um, I just-“

 

“Is everything okay?” 

 

It was scary how well Magnus already knew him, even if he didn’t know quite everything yet.

 

“It turns out it was a false alarm at work.” Alec replied, the lie kicking awkwardly at his gut. “And, I just thought it’d be a shame to cut the night so short. Could I come over?”

 

His boyfriend paused.

 

“Something’s wrong.” 

 

“No. Not at all.” Alec replied as firmly as he could, an attempt to reassure him. “I do feel a bit guilty, but, I really just want to be with you right now. If you’ll have me.”

 

“Um,” the humming noise reminded Alec of a small detail.

 

If Magnus was the only one at the house, where was Catarina? Surely she’d be coming home soon if she was at work.

 

“Unless, your friend is there?” Alec added, feeling a bit weird.

 

“Oh, no. Cat’s gone away for a week to reunite with some of her darling family members. Raph was going to come over but...” Alec could hear a tiny breath of hesitance before it exhaled entirely. “I’ll just tell him you have it covered.” 

 

“Great.” He smirked. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

They hung up sweetly, Alec almost forgetting why he was going there in the first place.

 

“See?” Isabelle interrupted, the way she was holding back commenting on how whipped her brother already was, evident in her face. “He’s fine.”

 

“Yeah.” Alec agreed, nodding to himself as he let it sink in. For now.

 

“You need to remember that when I let you see this.” She then spoke calmly, pushing a flipped polaroid towards her brother.

 

The black marker sure did wipe that smirk off his face.

 

_So, this is the boyfriend? How cute. Looking forward to getting to know him better... Thanks for the introduction, Alec._

 

A growl of rage could be heard amongst the slamming of card.

 

“I’m gonna kill him.” He spat, dangerously. “I’m gonna kill all of them.”

 

“I don’t doubt that.” Izzy nudged him carefully, watching pitifully as her brother slumped down against the door. She sighed, knowing how helpless he felt, joining him on the floor.

 

“Hey.” She whispered, gently. “You know they wouldn’t give you this if they were going to hurt him right away. He’s not threatening you. He’s taunting you.”

 

Alec knew that. But, it was only a matter of time before-

 

“And, how long until it  _becomes_   threatening, Iz?” He groaned, fisting his hair in his hands. “Do they have more pictures? Do they know his name? Where he lives? What if they followed him after he dropped me off?”

 

“Did he drop you off outside here?” Isabelle asked, trying to stay calm for her brother. 

 

“No. I made up some stupid excuse so he’d park a couple of streets away.” Alec scowled. “But, he picked me up from here.” 

 

He painfully sighed at himself, before picking himself up. There was no point slumping there when he could be with Magnus right now. He grabbed a bag and started strategically shoving things inside.

 

“For a pair of non-boyfriends,” Isabelle then began, voice laced with a cheeky smirk, “you two looked pretty close.”

 

“Funny.” Alec grumbled in reply, before stopping a moment. “I actually asked him to be my boyfriend just before that. He said yes. Evidently.”

 

“Really? Alec that’s amazing!” Isabelle squealed, jumping up and pouncing on the other Lightwood.

 

He patted her back in return, before leniently pushing her away and continuing his ministrations. 

 

“It’s not amazing if I get him killed.” He mumbled to himself.

 

It felt like his head was pulling him in a hundred different directions. But, that could be fixed, if Isabelle had anything to do with it.

 

“Now listen here, Alec Lightwood. This is because of The Clave, okay? Not you.” She reached out and turned his head so he was facing her, flicking him lightly on the cheek. “And, Magnus is going to be fine. He _is_ fine . You just heard him.”

 

He stared back at her incredulously, orbs of desperation staring into her brown ones.

 

“But, don’t you think being with me puts him in danger? That  _I_   put him in danger?”

 

“I think there’s danger everywhere.” She replied, emphatically. “People who dont have the same experiences, the same jobs as we do, haven’t seen the things that we’ve seen. They don’t know the things we know. There’s no such thing as a  _normal_   life in this world, Alec. Besides, you know as well as I do that everyone’s in danger all the time, they just don’t know it. Honestly, I do think Magnus is in danger, but, I also think being with you is the safest he can ever be.”

 

“I understand where you’re coming from, Iz. I do. But, trouble follows me everywhere I go. And, I keep him safe by lying to him. How can that be good for him?”

 

They reply came without hesitance. 

 

“Because,  _you’re_   good for him.” 

 

“How do you know that?” Alec scoffed, stiff arms folded over his front doing nothing to hide his nerves from his omniscient sister. “You’ve never even met him.”

 

“I just do. Call it sisters intuition or something.” She grinned, shamelessly. “Just like I know you’ll always protect him.”

 

“I will.” 

 

“Then stop destroying yourself because of other people.” The younger of the siblings demanded, tone strong and undeniable. “Don’t let Cyrus win. Don’t let The Clave win. And, don’t let Magnus down. Let him in. And, let yourself be loved.”

 

Alec cracked a smile at her mischief, nudging her with his elbow.

 

“I told you, Izzy.” He rolled his eyes. “We’re not there yet.”

 

“Yeah, well, he’s your boyfriend now. An extremely hot one, may I add.” She giggled in response. “It’s tragic that we’ve not met yet, although, I can feel how much you care for him already. And, trust me when I say this, with a man like that, that’s only gonna grow.”

 

Alec let his smile spread before pulling her into a tight hug. One of their favourites.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a brilliant sister, I know.” Isabelle muttered happily, pulling away when her breath supply began to shorten under her brother’s sweet but unrelenting pressure. “Now get going, and, tell your boyfriend I said ‘hi’.”

* * *

 

Magnus loved Alec’s arms. He loved how toned and shaped they were, how he could see each muscle twitch beneath the ivory skin every time the man moved. He loved the miles of veins that sexily protruded across the limbs, accentuating those muscles. Accentuating the sheer strength of Alec Lightwood. 

 

Magnus loved being in them, too. Being protected by that gentle strength, those sweet arms wrapped carefully around his shoulders or waist, pulling him tighter towards their owner.

 

So, when Alec strolled inside Magnus’ living room and sprawled himself across his sofa, arms spread out and beckoning him at his side, who was Magnus to refuse such an offer?

 

It felt nice. Just laying there with Alec. Just being. It was warm and cosy, watching the slight glare of the TV as it played another movie. Magnus forgot all of his worries for a moment. But, it was just for a moment.

 

He’d wondered off into his own head, and before he knew it, the TV was being turned off and Alec was softly rolling him onto his back and planting a delicate kiss on his forehead.

 

“You look tired.” His voice cut through, muffled into his skin, tickling at his neck.

 

“Thanks.” Sarcasm dripped off of Magnus’ tongue, though the curl of his lips betrayed his attempt at offence. It was late at night, after all.

 

“Shh.” Alec grinned back, eyes studying the slight heaviness lingering behind Magnus’ eyelids. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

 

Magnus paused awkwardly, before shaking his head and nodding at the lingering question.

 

“Yes.” He quickly whispered, clearing his throat. “Sure.”

 

His hands felt heavy as Alec laced their fingers together, soothingly tugging them both up and leading him towards the bedroom. He would have smiled at the memory of the last time they were in his room together, after their food festival date, if he wasn’t dreading the conversation he knew he’d have to start before climbing into bed. He was so anxious about it. But, he knew they had to have it. He just hoped Alec wouldn’t take it the wrong way. He hoped he wouldn’t leave.

 

Magnus’ limbs moved before his mind could think, stare fastened to the floor as he slowly removed each piece of clothing. He could hear Alec doing the same, but it was like he was far away. Like they were separated by a never-ending bubble, made of brick and cement. He decided to just fucking pop it.

 

“Alec,” he began, turning to see his hot, shirtless boyfriend laying in his boxers.It almost distracted him. Almost.

 

“Yep?” One arm rested on the pillow, pale skin glowing amongst the emerald satin.

 

“I need to ask you something” Here it goes. “And, I need you to know that this has nothing to do with you, okay? I don’t mean to offend you, or anything. I would never want that. I just-“

 

And then, Alec was in front of him, sat at the end of the bed, with Magnus stood between his legs. 

 

“Hey,” He smiled softly, yet Magnus could spot the line of concern forming above his brows. “You can ask me anything. You know that, right?”

 

“Okay.” Magnus nodded to himself. “Yeah. I know.” 

 

He could do this.

 

“Go ahead.” It was a gentle encouragement. Accepting and without ulterior motive. Magnus felt lucky to be with him.

 

“So, um, I kind of have trouble sleeping, sometimes. Specifically with other people.” He quickly spluttered, internally kicking himself as he rambled. “Not that I do that often. I haven’t slept in the same bed as someone else in a long time. It kind of... makes me nervous? Um-” 

 

Then, Alec’s hands were there, rubbing innocently along his bare arms before trailing down and giving his hands a small squeeze.

 

“It’s okay, Magnus.” He assured, expression kind and comforting despite his probable confusion. “Take your time.”

 

Magnus took a deep breath. He was safe with Alec. He could tell him anything. He just had to make his words work.

 

“When we first met, those first couple of nights, I fell asleep, right? But, I woke up shortly after. When I did, I got up to leave, both times. The first, I succeeded. But, the second, you woke up, and, then I stayed. I’m  _so_   glad that I did. I’ve never been so glad in my life. But, when we went back to bed, I didn’t actually  sleep . I-I sort of just laid there. And, it was nice, don’t get me wrong. But, I didn’t sleep.”

 

Magnus didn’t wait for Alec to interrupt. He needed to explain before a false penny had the chance to drop, and he could already see the dots connecting behind Alec’s hazel eyes.

 

“It wasn’t because of you.” He rapidly added, trying to slow his heart rate down as it beat angrily beneath his naked chest. “I just, I have trouble falling asleep next to people. So, I haven’t in a long time. But, I want to. With you. I just need to ask you something before I can.” 

 

Bewilderment still bathed itself across Alec’s face, though the beams of patience and care tenderly glared through. It gave Magnus courage. The courage, to just ask.

 

“Will you please not touch me?” He whispered, awkwardly looking at the ground. “When I’m asleep, I mean.”

 

He felt so stupid.

 

“You don’t want to cuddle?” Alec questioned slowly, but his tone dripped with reassurance, like if Magnus didn’t want to even cuddle, then they didn’t have to. It made Magnus feel even more stupid. 

 

“No, that’s not what I mean.” The shorter man denied, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “We can cuddle. I like being in your arms. I just mean... you know.”

 

He could detect the slight shock emanating from Alec even without looking at his face.

 

“Baby, wh-“

 

“I-I love it when you touch me. Really. I do.” His face was red, and annoyed at how silly he was being, but he knew he had to say something beforehand. “But, just, please, if I’m asleep-“

 

“Magnus.” Another kind squeeze engulfed his hands. “Of course. I  _wouldn’t_ . I would  never .” 

 

Magnus couldn’t reply. He knew that. But, something inside him just... he felt like an idiot. 

 

“Magnus, I would never do anything like that whilst you were unconscious.” Alec encouraged, firm but compassionate. “Or in any situation where you couldn’t or wouldn’t consent. You know that, don’t you?”

 

Magnus immediately nodded.

 

“Sorry. I do.” He uttered. “I just... needed to make sure.”

 

“Where has this come from? Did I-“ He stopped talking, and Magnus knew he’d got the picture.

 

“Baby, has someone... did someone hurt you?” The hurt was evident, the hurt he felt on behalf of Magnus’. “Did someone do that-?”

 

“It was a long time ago.” Magnus revealed, low and almost distant. “But, it still makes me feel weird.”

 

“Who?” Alec’s voice was now lower. Almost angry. Magnus hoped it wasn’t anger towards him. “ _Who_ ,  Magnus?”

 

Then, suddenly, Magnus noticed a spot on the wall. A small, tiny crack, that he hadn’t noticed before. He wondered how long it had been there. How long it was. A couple of centimetres, maybe? It couldn’t have been bigger than three.

 

When did breathing become so hard? Did his lungs forget that they needed oxygen? Did  _he_   forget? 

 

He couldn’t breathe. He could feel the breath on his neck, but it wasn’t Alec’s. Nor was the air in his ear, or the hand in his hair, and-

 

Alec’s hand was on his face. He blinked. He saw the concern on Alec’s face and, it was Alec. No one else. Just Alec. Just them. Just Alec.

 

“I-I can’t-“ His voice ached. “I can’t talk about it. Please, I don’t-“

 

He was back there. On that mattress. A weight on his back. Pain all over his body and-

 

“Hey-“

 

No. That was Alec. He’s with Alec. He’s safe with Alec.

 

“It’s ok.” Alec was saying. “Deep breaths for me.”

 

He was drawing something on Magnus’ fingers with his own. Tracing the pad of his index finger up and down the sides.

 

Magnus paused. What was he doing?

 

“Breathe in when I go up, and out when I go down, okay?” 

 

Magnus nodded, and followed the instructions. Soon, he was forgetting it all, and he was back in his room.

 

“It’s a breathing technique I learnt a while back, when I was going through a rough time.” Alec explained at Magnus’ slight confusion. “It helps with panic attacks and other breathing problems. It doesn’t always work, but, I thought I’d give it a try.”

 

“Right.” Magnus nodded, embarrassment wavering around him. “Thanks, Alexander.”

 

Apparently, Alec could sense it, too.

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, baby. I’m happy you were brave enough to tell me. I want you to know you can always tell or ask me anything, but only if you want to. And, you don’t have to tell me everything about it now. Or ever. I want to help you, but, when you’re ready, okay?”

 

“You’re... not mad?”

 

“Of course not. You’ve done nothing wrong. The opposite, in fact. Besides, I don’t think I could ever be mad at you. You’re too adorable.” He teasingly poked at Magnus’ cheek, laughing when the other’s face scrunched up in faux annoyance.

 

“We don’t have to sleep together. I can sleep on the couch, if that’s what you want. Or on the floor, next to the bed.” Alec then continued, and something inside of Magnus told him that Alec meant every word. “But, I promise you, Magnus, I won’t ever do that to you. Ever.”

 

Magnus trusted Alec with his whole heart.

 

“Okay.” He replied, firmly. “I know. But, the floor idea is ridiculous.”

 

“Sofa?” Alec half-smiled, though he was following Magnus as he shuffled onto the bed and underneath the duvet.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Magnus grinned back, watching as they both snuggled down. 

 

He turned away from Alec to switch the lamp off, and felt the arm from before snake timidly around his waist.

 

“Is this okay?” The silky voice whispered in his ear before planting a kiss on his temple. 

 

“Its perfect.” It really was. “I trust you, Alexander.”

 

Alec pulled him closer, safely cocooning him but leaving enough slack in his arm for Magnus to move away if he needed to. 

 

“Goodnight, Magnus.” He felt the smile across his neck. 

 

He smiled back and closed his eyes; he might as well attempt for at least half an hour of sleep. Either way, he was safe with his boyfriend.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

 

He was woken by light. It had always been rough gropes, or white pain, but this time, it was light. Warm and fresh, glowing across his green pillow. He followed the delicate ray towards a pinkish body, its chest rising and deflating softly with each breath. 

 

Magnus’ eyes widened in realisation. Their bodies were facing each other, Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s bicep as the large hand unconsciously played with his hair. Alec’s other arm kept him close, their stomachs innocently pressed together.

 

It was morning. Magnus didn’t know, exactly, what time of the morning, but he knew he’d been asleep for a long time.  _He’d actually fallen asleep._

 

“Baby?” Alec’s voice was laced with sleep, equal parts sexy and adorable. “What’s wrong?”

 

Oh. There was a tear streaming down his cheek. A second tear? There was a small pool of wetness on Alec’s bicep.

 

Magnus only smiled, wiping the moisture away with his palm.

 

“Nothing.” He replied, genuine and true. “I’m happy.”

 

He cuddled back into the warm body, letting Alec pull the duvet tighter as they traced patterns across each other’s skin, sharing small pecks and silent promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! I’ve only just resumed writing so I may be a bit rusty, but I’m still happy with this chapter.
> 
> Please tell me your favourite line/section of the story. My favourite comments are the detailed ones that refer to specific parts and their reactions, although I also love and appreciated the shorter ones!
> 
> Please also tell me where you think/would like this story to go. Any theories? Maybe you’re closer than you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Sorry for disappearing for a bit! Next update SUNDAY (5th). (its already written, just sticking to a structured schedule helps me with the pace of my present writing.)
> 
> -Ty💗

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> What do you think about this chapter? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Tell me what you liked & what you want to see in future chapters!
> 
> This work’s main upload day is Sunday, however, it may be another day some weeks. Feel free to leave a comment if you need to see how progress is going/how long the next update will take. And even though it is a work in progress, I have the next chapters written and trust me, I won’t be abandoning this story as I have the whole plot already set out. So you don’t need to worry about that.
> 
> I hope you decide to stick around on this journey with me :)
> 
> -Ty 💗


End file.
